Sacrifício Doloroso
by DaniiUchihaa
Summary: Um belo Imperador, o mais jovem de todos... Uma meiga camponesa, a mais bela flor de cerejeira... Qual dos dois se destruirá primeiro?
1. Os Amores e as Dores

Yuuhi Kurenai era uma mulher muito bela, com seus olhos vermelhos quase num tom vinho e seus cabelos escuros. Desde sua juventude sempre fora apaixonada por Sarutobi Asuma, um homem forte e muito dedicado.

Ele trabalhava para a guarda oficial do Império e Kurenai, assim como sua falecida mãe trabalhava como criada no palácio, onde conheceu e se tornou a melhor amiga de Uchiha Mikoto, a filha do Imperador.

Quando atingiu seus dezessete anos, foi pedida em casamento pelo amor de sua vida e aceitou alegremente.

Enquanto ajudava Mikoto que havia perdido o pai, se casado e se tornado a Imperatriz, a cuidar de seus filhos Itachi, um lindo menino de cinco anos de idade, muito esperto, gentil e dedicado ao irmão mais novo Sasuke, ainda um recém-nascido, só crescia o desejo de Kurenai por ser mãe de uma menina.

Porém, os anos foram passando e Kurenai muito tristemente aceitou o fato de que não podia ter filhos e que seu sonho jamais se tornaria realidade.

Asuma vendo o sofrimento da esposa, uma noite voltara para casa com uma menininha nos braços. Ela era linda: loira e com olhos azuis celestes. Quando questionado pela esposa onde encontrara a menina Asuma respondeu que quando ele e outros guardas estavam voltando, após ter escoltado um importante proprietário de terras, viram uma casa pegando fogo. Ele e alguns de seus companheiros entraram e não encontraram ninguém além da menina em meio ao fogo e explicou que provavelmente seus pais haviam morrido no incêndio.

A pequena devia ter uns três anos e quando perguntada sobre seu nome, respondeu chorando: "Yanamaka Ino".

Vendo o brilho no olhar da esposa e a cara de choro da pequena, decidira então levá-la e assim dar a filha que Kurenai sempre quis.

E assim fizeram, acolheram-na como uma verdadeira filha, a "minha estrelinha" como Kurenai a chamava.

Cerca de três meses depois, já tarde da noite, alguém bateu na porta da casa simples de Sarutobi e sua mulher. Quando abriram a porta não viram ninguém, mas ao olharem para baixo viram uma cesta e dentro dela bem embrulhada em mantas brancas uma criança.

Ao pegarem a abriram olhando mais atentamente encontraram um bilhete que dizia: "Cuide bem da minha flor Haruno Sakura". O bebê os olhava com seus redondos olhos esmeraldas e encantados, não tiveram outra saída a não ser pegá-la também como filha.

Cinco anos se passaram e a família de Kurenai e Asuma estava muito bem. Mantiveram as identidades delas como Yanamaka Ino e Haruno Sakura, por mais que fossem filhas deles agora, tinham o direito de reconhecer seus sobrenomes mesmo não se lembrando de seus pais.

Kurenai continuava trabalhando no palácio, Mikoto permitia que levasse suas filhas de vez em quando para que seus filhos pudessem brincar juntos, mas discretamente, já que Fugaku seu marido e Imperador, não gostava de barulho e não aceitaria que as filhas da criada estivessem lá, convivendo com seus herdeiros.

Quando chegava em casa, Asuma era saudado por sua amada esposa e pelos sorrisos e abraços de suas meninas.

Tudo ia muito bem, até que durante uma missão de escolta á um tesouro do Imperador, Asuma e seus companheiros de trabalho foram surpreendidos pela ação de um grupo de meliantes.

A fim de evitar o roubo e cumprir seu dever como guarda, Asuma reagiu e acabou covardemente espancado até a morte.

Quando Kurenai recebeu a notícia caiu em prantos, havia perdido seu amado, seu companheiro de todos os momentos. Sua vontade era de desistir de tudo, mas não podia tinha ainda suas filhas para cuidar.

Mikoto vendo o sofrimento da amiga, tranquilizou-a e lhe garantiu uma ajuda de custo para que não precisasse mais trabalhar e pudesse se dedicar integralmente á suas filhas.

No começo foi difícil, mas por seus dois bens mais preciosos e pelo amor que jazia eternamente em seu coração superou e continuou seu caminho.

Mais dez anos se passaram e uma notícia abalou á todos: a morte do Imperador Fugaku, não que ele fosse querido, mas pela forma como morreu, misteriosamente envenenado.

Kurenai compareceu a cerimônia do funeral, devia isso á amiga que lhe ajudou bastante quando perdeu seu marido.

Todos trajavam quimonos pretos em sinal de luto. Na frente à viúva e seus dois filhos. O mais velho Itachi apesar de não chorar demonstrava sua tristeza em seus olhos negros, já o mais novo não dava nenhum indício de sofrimento pela perda recente.

Mais tarde soube-se que o filho mais velho não quis assumir o trono do pai, então Sasuke tornou-se o Imperador mais jovem de toda a história daquele país com apenas dezesseis anos.

As coisas pioraram assim que o Uchiha aumentou os impostos sobre os camponeses e mercadores.

Após quatro anos:

_Sakura! Você pegou o meu vestido novo? –perguntava raivosa Ino.

_Claro que não Ino, você sabe que eu não pego suas coisas. –respondeu tranquilamente a irmã que estava desesperada atrás do tal vestido. Sakura havia aberto mão de seu próprio vestido para que a mãe pudesse comprar um mais caro para a irmã.

_Ah! Encontrei. –disse toda sorridente. _Acabei bagunçando todo o quarto, arrume pra mim Sak? –dessa vez fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono.

_Só dessa vez.

_Eu também te amo!

_Aonde vai vestida assim Ino? –perguntou desconfiada a mãe.

_O Imperador e o exército voltaram de uma batalha, vou lá participar da recepção de boas-vindas. –falou a loira fingindo inocência.

_Sakura terá que ir junto.

_Por quê? Eu sou a irmã mais velha lembra?

_Mais é a que tem menos juízo. Ou Sakura vai contigo ou nada feito.

_Está bem. SAKURAA!

_Sim? –disse a de cabelos rosa adentrando a cozinha da casa.

_Você irá comigo ao centro para saudar o exército que acaba de retornar.

_Certo.

E assim foram. As duas haviam se tornado belas mulheres.

Ino com seu liso cabelo loiro sempre em um rabo de cavalo, aos seus vinte e dois anos chamava a atenção de todos os rapazes e por mais que se fizesse de inocente, já havia se agarrado a vários pelo povoado. A única que sabia e escondia todas as suas aventuras era Sakura, a irmã de dezenove anos que possuía olhos verdes esmeraldas e cabelos num tom rosa exótico. Mesmo tendo um corpo mais cheio de curvas que a irmã não fazia tanto sucesso quanto a outra por ser mais quieta, tímida e bem menos vaidosa que a irmã. Ao contrário de Ino, nunca havia se aproximado muito de um rapaz e muito menos beijado algum.

Ao chegarem ao centro, os soldados já desfilavam no meio do povo.

_Vem por aqui! –sussurrou a loira arrastando Sakura pelo braço.

Enfiaram-se na multidão e conseguiram ter uma boa visão deles. Era por causa dele que Ino estava daquele jeito: Uchiha Sasuke, o Imperador.

Andava á frente dos outros homens, sua roupa de batalha impecável, seus cabelos negros azulados balançando conforme o vento batia... resumindo tinha traços perfeitos.

_Eu ainda vou ter aquele corpo esculpido por deuses só pra mim! –disse Ino entusiasmada.

_Ino! – Sakura repreendeu as palavras abusadas da irmã. Ele era lindo sim, porém seus olhos eram misteriosos e inexpressivos enquanto o seu jeito de andar mostrava o quanto era convencido e se achava superior aos outros.


	2. Acobertando

_Sakura-san!

Sakura e Ino já estavam voltando para casa quando ouviram alguém lhe chamando. Era Lee, um garoto alegre e completamente apaixonado por Sakura.

_Oh, olá Lee-san. –respondeu educadamente.

_Bem, vou deixa-los á sós. –despediu-se Ino sorrindo. Lee era um garoto um tanto quanto esquisito, olhos grandes e redondos, cabelo "tigelinha" bem preto, seu corpo até que era bem definido, mas isso não compensava o seu jeito estranho e escandaloso de ser.

_Estás bela como sempre Sakura-san. Digo... está ainda mais bela! –disse sem graça.

_Pare com isso Lee-san, assim me deixas constrangida.

_Não há constrangimento nenhum perante a mais real verdade.

_Arigatô. –agradeceu com o rosto corado.

_O que faz aqui?

_Tive que vir com Ino, ela queria ver a chegada dos soldados.

Lee era um bom garoto e já mostrou que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros, mas Sakura não sentia por ele nada além de amizade e não podia ter algo com alguém que não amasse, muito menos dar falsas esperanças a ele.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, Lee a encarava sem piscar, como se estivesse admirando uma linda miragem, Sakura sem graça resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

_Eu tenho que ir antes que minha mãe fique preocupada.

_Entendo. Até mais Sakura-san.

_Até.

Depois de minutos procurando Ino, encontrou-a com Kiba, mais um de seus pretendentes. Cerca de uma hora depois finalmente chegaram em casa.

_Meu filho, que bom que está de volta! –Mikoto corria em direção ao caçula que havia acabado de chegar.

Abraçou-o bem apertado.

_Já chega mãe. –disse com seu tom sombrio de sempre.

_Você se machucou? –mostrando sua preocupação de mãe.

_Eu pareço estar machucado?-perguntou cínico.

Mikoto apenas concordou, perguntava-se desde quando seu filho havia se tornado tão frio.

_Você vai se encontrar com uma das cortesãs do harém? Quando vai parar com isso Sasuke? Todo Imperador precisa de uma Imperatriz. Você não pensa em ter uma família, um herdeiro?

_Isso não convém a você mãe. Sou muito jovem para me casar e sabes muito bem que eu não suporto crianças, por isso Tsunade cuida delas para que eu não tenha nenhuma surpresa inesperada. –disse frio olhando bem nos olhos da mãe. _Onde está Itachi?

_Na sua sala. –respondeu tristemente.

Sasuke era um homem arrogante, orgulhoso e cínico, enfim, alguém desprezível, todos esses defeitos eram compensados por sua esplendorosa beleza exterior.

Havia três coisas que ele apreciava fazer: comandar seu país, o poder o atraía, sua ganancia falava mais alto. A segunda era batalhar, mesmo sendo o Imperador não admitiu ceder seu posto como general do exército, sua autoconfiança em si mesmo e sua natural superioridade não admitia que se ferisse nem ao menos se machucasse. O terceiro benefício do qual não abria mão era o harém, quando chegava de uma batalha ou simplesmente estivesse farto de tudo, pedia para lhe trazerem uma bela concubina. Ele jamais dormia com a mesma duas vezes, só escolhia as virgens e depois que deixavam de ser, não tinham mais utilidade alguma á ele, então as moças ficavam sobre os cuidados de Tsunade e a disposição de seus soldados. Essa era sua única vaidade, poder ter as garotas que quisesse.

_Como foi à batalha? –perguntou o outro moreno ao irmão.

_Aqueles ratos pensarão duas vezes antes de invadirem nosso território novamente. –disse de uma vez. _Não fez nenhuma burrada enquanto estive fora?

_Eu nunca faço coisas desse tipo. Só fico no seu lugar por ser o único que você permite te substituir.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, mesmo Itachi não tendo assumido o lugar do pai como filho mais velho, portanto o primeiro na linha de sucessão não se negava em ajudar o país enquanto seu irmão estava em uma batalha, mas Sasuke teve bastante trabalho para convencê-lo, pois era o único em quem confiava.

_Vai comemorar sua vitória com alguma garota?

_Provavelmente. Você devia fazer isso também. –disse sério, mas com um tom de malícia.

_Não obrigado, não sou adepto a essas práticas com qualquer uma.

_Humpf.

_Sakura, preste bem atenção: vou me encontrar com Kiba esta noite, preciso que acoberte meu sumiço, mamãe não pode perceber minha falta, certo?

_Como Ino? Da última vez ela quase descobriu.

_Que nada... Olha a cama já está arrumada. –disse apontando para a cama cheia de travesseiros e lençóis que simulavam um corpo deitado.

_Eu não sei...

_Você não precisa fazer nada, só diga á ela que eu fui dormir mais cedo hoje.

Sakura tentou argumentar, mas sabia que sua irmã não desistiria fácil, sempre dava essas escapadas e a rosada se sentia mal por estar enganando a mãe sendo cúmplice de tudo isso.

Mais tarde:

_Cadê sua irmã Sakura?

_Ela já foi dormir, acho que se cansou do nosso passeio ao centro. –disse forçando um sorriso.

_Estranho, é melhor ir vê-la. Ino não se cansa assim tão rápido.

_Deixa que eu vou mãe.

_Não precisa minha flor.

E Kurenai foi em direção ao quarto lentamente.

Sakura mais que depressa saiu da casa, deu a volta agradecendo por morarem numa casa pequena e pulou a janela que ainda estava aberta desde a fuga da irmã. Tirou os travesseiros da cama de Ino e se cobriu deitando de costas. Pouco depois Kurenai entrou no cômodo:

_Ino. –chamou se aproximando. _Está tudo bem?

"Ino" nada disse apenas acenou com a cabeça.

_Então durma bem estrelinha. –desejou dando um beijo na cabeça ainda coberta pelo lençol.

Sorriu e fechou a janela, para em seguida sair do quarto. A rosada levantou-se apressada e abriu um pouco a porta do quarto, nem sinal de sua mãe. Saiu em passos lentos e na ponta dos pés.

_Aí está você.

_Ma-Mãe? –assustou-se.

_Só queria lhe desejar boa noite, vamos seguir o exemplo de sua irmã e dormir.

_É melhor mesmo. –disse tentando diminuir as batidas de seu coração devido ao susto.

Depois de abraçar a mãe, correu para o quarto, com certeza Ino ficaria lhe devendo uma.

Estava dormindo quando ouviu uma batida na janela de seu quarto:

_Sak, sou eu Ino. –ouviu o sussurro da irmã.

Foi até lá e abriu a janela para que ela entrasse. Sua face carregava um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

_Você nem imagina como essa noite foi maravilhosa! Quem diria que Kiba sabe bem como satisfazer uma mulher. –falou se abanando com as mãos.

_Poupe-me dos detalhes Ino, essa noite foi por pouco, tive que me passar por você, quase que mamãe a pega.

_Preocupa não maninha. Arigatô, lhe devo mais uma.

_Me pergunto quando você vai parar de pedir e começar a pagar. –falou a rosada emburrada. Ino sabia muito bem que a irmã faria qualquer coisa por ela, era uma lealdade incondicional e não havia como pagar isto.

Enquanto isso no palácio mais uma moça deixava os aposentos do Uchiha. Até que essa servira, mas era apenas mais uma a se juntar ao harém do Império.


	3. Dívidas

Sasuke estava reunido com Shikamaru, o responsável por fiscalizar a economia e os impostos do país.

_Aumente a taxa sobre produtos vindos de outros países, se o preço estiver muito alto, irão consumir as mercadorias locais.

_Certo.

_Já preparou a lista dos devedores?

_Sim, aqui está. Os cidadãos que têm impostos atrasados. –disse entregando o pergaminho á Sasuke.

Depois de analisa-la questionou:

_Quem é essa Yuuhi Kurenai e por que ela não paga impostos á catorze anos?

_Ela é uma viúva que trabalhou muitos anos aqui no palácio e devido à amizade com sua mãe foi isenta das taxas e recebe uma tarifa de custo para cuidar das filhas.

_Minha mãe e seu coração derretido... Por acaso ela ou uma das filhas é incapacitada?

_Não senhor...

_Então podem se sustentar sozinhas. Suspenda a ajuda e cobre todos os impostos atrasados.

_E se não tiverem condições de pagar?

_Traga as filhas como criadas ou se forem bonitas o suficiente mande-as para o harém. –propôs naturalmente.

_Com licença. –disse se retirando.

Kurenai e as filhas estavam almoçando quando bateram em sua porta.

Sakura abriu a abriu e deu de cara com um garoto moreno de expressões cansadas.

_Yuuhi Kurenai está?

_Vou chamá-la.

Quando Kurenai chegou á porta suas filhas ao seu lado, o rapaz continuou:

_Venho em nome do Imperador Uchiha Sasuke para que pague imediatamente todos os impostos que deve ao Império nos últimos catorze anos.

_Como assim? Mikoto-sama me garantiu que eu não precisava me preocupar com isso.

_E foi ordenada a suspensão da ajuda de custo.

_Mas... Não temos nenhuma renda, como vou pagar isso?

_Isso não nos convém, se não tiver como cessar a dívida levaremos suas filhas. –sua voz era serena e sua face mostrava o quanto não queria estar ali.

_Por Kami! Como podem fazer isso! Minhas filhas não... eu não tenho mesmo como pagar, mas me levem e deixem-nas livres. –seu tom era desesperado enquanto implorava. As filhas olhavam para o rapaz á frente e para a mãe incertas, não podia estar acontecendo.

_As ordens são claras, o dinheiro ou as meninas.

_Não podem.

_Não tem mesmo como quitar a dívida? Homens!

Só agora perceberam que havia mais três homens o acompanhando. Eles empurraram a mais velha e facilmente ergueram as mais novas que gritavam e se rebatiam sem parar.

_Não se preocupe, só pagaram a dívida e voltarão pra casa. –disse preguiçoso, como se já estivesse acostumado a cenas como aquela.

_MINHAS MENINAS!

A mãe gritava enquanto os homens as jogavam dentro da carruagem. Suas faces assustadas e chorosas, mesmo se escapassem da condução não se livrariam dos soldados.

Quando atravessaram os portões do castelo, os três homens no exterior da carruagem, as meninas abraçadas uma na outra chorando baixinho e o garoto com cara de tédio ao lado calado.

A carruagem parou e um dos homens perguntou:

_O que fazemos com elas agora Shikamaru?

_Leve-as até Tsunade. –respondeu o outro descendo.

Sakura não estava gostando nada daquilo.

_Todos os agricultores já estão reclamando Sasuke. Não pode continuar aumentando as taxas assim. –dizia o homem de cabelos prateados e uma máscara cobrindo a maior parte do rosto, deixando apenas um único olho á mostra.

_Sem falar as famílias miseráveis que não tem nem como se sustentar e tem que tirar grandes quantias para pagar esses seus impostos sem fundamento. –acrescentou o outro, loiro de olhos azuis.

_Kakashi e Minato, eu sei muito bem o que faço se eles não têm dinheiro para pagar as taxas é porque gastam desnecessariamente. –disse impaciente, não gostava que lhe corrigissem.

_Os únicos que estão satisfeitos com a situação são os magnatas. –Minato observou.

_Não é possível agradar a todos. –disse por fim. _Se já acabaram, peço que se retirem.

_Com licença. –despediu-se Kakashi pensativo.

_Acho melhor me retirar também.

_Com licença, Sasuke-sama. –disse um outro de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados que nem falara nada.

_Como foi à reunião com os conselheiros? –perguntou Itachi adentrando logo depois.

_Só Hiashi ficou quieto, Kakashi e Minato não pararam de criticar o tempo todo.

O mais velho não disse nada, mas sabia que as atitudes econômicas do irmão já estavam se tornando abusivas.

_Mamãe estava triste. O que fez dessa vez?

_Ela que veio me amolar com aquela história de herdeiros de novo. –falou ríspido.

_Ainda bem que eu não sou o Imperador, ela não me cobra netos nem nora nenhuma. –falou provocando.

Sasuke olhou com um olhar mortal para o irmão, que se calou imediatamente.

Ino e sua irmã foram levadas há uma construção em uma área exterior ao palácio. Lá havia vários quartos, mulheres entravam acompanhadas enquanto homens saiam de outros com as roupas amassadas.

Foram levadas até um salão onde encontraram uma loira e digamos... bem "farta".

_Tsunade. Shikamaru ordenou que trouxéssemos estas duas para você. –um dos homens falou.

A mulher as observou de cima á baixo e depois acenou para que os soldados deixassem o lugar.

_Como se chamam e por que estão aqui?

_Sou Yanamaka Ino e essa é minha irmã Sakura. Do nada o Imperador decidiu que nossa mãe devia impostos e ordenou que nos trouxessem como pagamento. –falou exaltada.

A loira andou em volta das duas e continuou:

_Belezas bem distintas para duas irmãs.

_Não somos irmãs biológicas. – Ino respondeu se dando conta de que a mulher nem dera atenção à razão de estarem ali.

_Está explicado. Vamos direto ao assunto: meu nome é Tsunade e eu sou encarregada pelas concubinas do Império. Se foram trazidas até aqui é por que pagarão a dívida de sua mãe com o próprio corpo se é que me entendem.

Sakura ficou chocada com aquela revelação: terão que se tornar uma daquelas prostitutas de bordeis. A mais velha não demonstrou reação nenhuma.

_Idades?

_Vinte e dois e dezenove. –respondeu ainda a loira.

_Por acaso são virgens?

_Sim. –mentiu Ino com convicção.

_S-Sou. –respondeu Sakura com dificuldade após enfrentar o olhar da mulher loira sobre si.

_As virgens sempre são do Sasuke primeiro, depois ficarão aqui disponíveis para os soldados e homens do Império. –explicou.

A rosada se sentiu tonta: "além de bancar a concubina ainda teria que se entregar assim, a qualquer um? Ficou desesperada".

Já a Yanamaka pensava: "eu sabia que um dia teria aquele divo só pra mim!".

A noite havia chegado, a conversa com os conselheiros havia acabado com o humor de Sasuke que já era quase nulo.

Foi até a construção nos fundos do território do palácio. Chegando lá se encaminhou a sua suíte, Tsunade veio ao seu encontro.

_E então? Temos duas irmãs que chegaram hoje.

_Mande a mais bela.

Depois de uma breve reverência, foi andando pelo salão e parou de frente a um quarto:

_Sasuke requer sua presença agora.


	4. Pureza

_Tudo bem. –respondeu a de olhos azuis naturalmente.

A loira mais velha adentrou o quarto onde se deparou com a caçula espantada:

_Preciso lhe arrumar primeiro.

Depois de ajudar Ino no banho, nas roupas apenas um yukata azul e no perfume ela lhe deu um uma bebida:

_O que é isso? –perguntou desconfiada.

_Sasuke não quer arriscar ter um filho, beba logo!

Depois de pronta, Ino abraçou a irmã que chorava preocupada com o bem estar dela.

_Vai ficar tudo bem. –sussurrou-lhe a Yanamaka com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Venha logo garota. –bronqueou Tsunade.

E assim saíram do aposento deixando Sakura aflita rezando pela segurança da irmã.

_Comporte-se ou pode acabar degolada. –advertiu a mais velha.

A mais jovem apenas sorriu adentrando o quarto. Encantou-se com a decoração e o ambiente rústico do grande e confortável cômodo.

Admirou ainda mais a figura sentada em uma poltrona de frente á ela.

Ele a observou com os olhos estreitos e ordenou:

_Venha aqui.

Ino se excitou apenas com a voz rouca e grave do Uchiha, obedecendo prontamente.

Ele a puxou para seu colo e beijou-lhe a boca. Surpreendeu-se, geralmente as garotas se assustavam, mas invés disso a loira abraçou seu pescoço e lhe beijou ainda mais arduamente.

Era extremamente atrevida lhe tirando a roupa, passeando suas mãos por ele e lhe provocando, não gostava daquilo, ele é quem dominava.

Desconfiou de que não era nenhuma virgem e só havia um jeito de comprovar: levantou-se de repente atirando a garota sobre a parede. Ouviu um resmungo vindo dela, mas não deu atenção. Com ela de costas pra si, levantou-lhe o yukata e preparando-se a penetrou lentamente. Estava certo, a garota já deveria ter sido tocada daquela maneira várias vezes. Terminou de satisfazer-se e a lançou no chão.

_Isso é para aprender a não mentir sobre sua pureza. –disse irritado chutando seu estômago com força.

A garota cuspiu sangue, ele então a pegou pelos cabelos e socou-lhe a face, fazendo um corte no canto de seus lábios.

Depois se retirou, encontrou Tsunade no meio do caminho e disse rispidamente:

_Tire aquela vadia do meu quarto!

Tsunade já fazia ideia do que o deixara naquele estado, a loira não parecia mesmo muito inocente enquanto muitas choram por ter que dormir com o Uchiha ela estava tão natural, como se desejasse aquilo desde o início.

Levou a loira com a boca ensanguentada até a irmã:

_O que aconteceu?!

_Sua irmã mentiu, Sasuke não admite que nenhuma das garotas tenha sido tocada por outro.

_Kami! Isso é um pesadelo só pode.

E foram cuidar de Ino.

Na manhã seguinte Itachi percebera o quanto o irmão estava estressado e preferiu não falar com ele por enquanto, era como suicidar-se.

"Como pode! Aquela loira mentiu para mim, eu não tenho que ter uma mulher que já foi de outro, não admito. Tsunade havia dito que eram duas irmãs. Provavelmente a outra também era uma mentirosa..." descontaria toda a sua frustração nessa também.

O dia passou voando e quando a noite chegou:

_Tsunade traga-me a outra irmã.

_Tem certeza?

_Está duvidando de uma ordem minha?

_A providenciarei o mais rápido possível.

_Ino, porque mentiu sobre isso?

_Eu teria aquele homem de qualquer maneira. Viu só, mais um que não resistiu aos meus encantos. –sorria tristemente.

_Só pode estar louca isso sim!

_Deixe sua irmã descansar agora, preciso de você. –disse Tsunade séria adentrando o quarto.

Sakura a seguiu incerta. Foi levada a um outro quarto.

_Hoje Sasuke pediu por você.

_Como?!

_Isso mesmo. Percebi que você não é como a sua irmã, disseste a verdade.

_Claro!

A loira pensou em avisá-la que Sasuke não pensava assim, mas não queria assustá-la ainda mais e sentia pelo que a garota pudesse sofrer.

Arrumou-a como fez com a outra, colocando-lhe um yukata vermelho e um perfume mais leve.

_Não fale ao menos que ele te questione, não se negue a nada e não tome atitude alguma.

Sakura estava assustada de mais, não esperava por aquilo tão de repente nem sabia o que iria acontecer, Ino comentava algumas coisas que fazia com os rapazes, mas ela não prestava atenção dizendo que a irmã era uma depravada. Tinha medo depois do que ele fizera a Ino, tudo bem que ela não era mais pura, mas ainda sim tinha um pressentimento ruim.

Tsunade abriu a porta e teve que empurrá-la de leve para que entrasse na suíte.

A iluminação era pouca, mas pode enxergar a figura masculina sentada em uma poltrona em frente à porta.

Observou-a assim como fizera com a anterior: pele clara e dava para perceber que era macia, não tinha como ter certeza ainda, mas possuía seios até que grandes, as pernas pareciam ser torneadas e a cintura fina. Os cabelos róseos soltos como gostava e dava para enxergar o espanto em seus olhos verdes.

_Como se chama? –perguntou com seu tom habitual, Sakura assustou-se.

_Haruno Sakura.

Ele levantou e veio em sua direção:

_Está com medo Sakura?

Ela acenou sem palavras, notava-se que estava tremendo.

Sasuke andou em sua volta, avaliando-a para em seguida dizer:

_Tire a roupa.

Sakura paralisou-se. Então ele repetiu mais firme.

_Você é surda? Mandei tirar a roupa!

A Haruno despertou, ele ficou de volta á sua frente enquanto olhava as mãos trêmulas da garota que foram em direção ao laço do yukata, desfazendo-o lentamente e abrindo-o devagar o deixando cair sobre o chão. Sentia-se frágil e vulnerável diante do olhar de Sasuke e não fazia ideia do quanto aquilo excitou o Uchiha.

Ela não lhe encarava, mantendo o olhar baixo.

_Já beijou alguém? –perguntou com um sorriso de canto, com o polegar acariciando seus lábios.

_Não...

O Uchiha fingiu acreditar e tomou seus lábios num simples encostar, mas sua língua logo pediu passagem, assustada concedeu. Uma mão em seus cabelos a puxando para si, a outra desceu até suas costas e pôde perceber que ela se arrepiava no contato de sua fria mão com sua pele quente.

Ao menos essa era mais esperta, agia como se aquilo realmente fosse novo para ela. Depois de um longo e caloroso beijo, percebeu que ela precisava respirar. Então continuou com beijos, dessa vez pelo pescoço e clavícula.

Não sabia o porquê, mas não a tomou pra si de uma vez como fez com a loira, talvez pela expressão assustada e o olhar inocente que ela demonstrava, isso fazia se sentir mais poderoso.

Jogou-a literalmente sobre a cama, Sakura respirava com dificuldade pela brutalidade desse ato. Colocou-se sobre ela e passou a sugar e mordiscar seu seio enquanto apertava o outro, com certa força.

Olhou para ela que estava com os olhos cerrados. Decidira acabar logo com aquilo, afinal, ela era apenas uma mentirosa como a irmã. Afastou suas pernas e a penetrou de uma só vez.

Por um breve instante sentiu a barreira se rompendo seguido por um grito de dor vindo da garota, talvez estivesse errado, mas não importava. Continuou invadindo-a fortemente, enquanto a frágil garota abaixo de si agora chorava e gritava ainda pelo desconforto.

_Diga o meu nome Sakura. –lhe ordenou, o que fazia com todas que se deitavam com ele.

A rosada continuou a chorar, então Sasuke levou uma das mãos até seu pescoço e começou a sufocá-la:

_Diga o meu nome! –dessa vez foi mais raivoso e Sakura com dificuldade pronunciou:

_Sa-Sasu-ke... Sasuke.

Ele afrouxou o aperto em seu pescoço, pouco depois chegou ao limite.

Encarou-a por um tempo, levantou-se e falou:

_Pode ir agora.

Sentiu-se destruída, mas ergueu-se rapidamente antes que aquele homem fizesse mais alguma coisa contra ela, pegou o yukata no chão e vestindo-o foi embora


	5. Pedido

Sakura saiu chorando do quarto, Tsunade a viu e segurando-a pelo braço levou-a ao outro cômodo onde havia a arrumado mais cedo.

Após fechar a porta, perguntou preocupada:

_Mas o que foi que aconteceu? –outras saíam dos aposentos do Uchiha aos prantos, mas havia sentido compaixão pela rosada, provavelmente Sasuke fora muito bruto com ela pelo ódio que sentiu ao ser enganado por Ino e pensado que por serem irmãs eram farinha do mesmo saco.

A garota não conseguia responder.

_Ele te bateu?

_Tirou a minha honra, me humilhou, me expos no aspecto mais íntimo... Ele não tinha esse direito.

_Não fique assim, Sasuke é um insensível mesmo, sua irmã tê-lo enganado fez com que descontasse em você também, mas foi só hoje. Não permitirei que durma com mais ninguém e mais cedo ou mais tarde voltará pra casa. –o tom dela era acolhedor, Sakura jamais pensara que uma mulher como Tsunade tivesse aquele lado.

_Por que alguém como você faz esse tipo de coisa? –perguntou sincera a loira á sua frente.

Deu um pequeno sorriso seguido de um suspiro e respondeu:

_Já não sou jovem. Quando moça tive que vender meu corpo para sobreviver, infelizmente minha fama se espalhou. Eu fiz parte desse harém por anos, servindo os Imperadores passados, quando já estava madura o suficiente o falecido Fugaku que era contra as concubinas, tornou-me responsável pelas meninas. Essa é minha vida, sem amor, sem família ou amigos. –nem sabia o porquê de estar desabafando daquele modo com Sakura, mais algo nela a passava confiança talvez por que lembrava a si mesma antes de entrar nessa vida.

A rosada só ouviu atentamente o desabafo, mas continuou a chorar. Tsunade então ficou ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos.

Estava enganado e as reações da garota juntamente com a macha de sangue que encontrara em seu colchão lhe provaram isso. Ela não estava mentindo, e ele havia lhe proporcionado dores desnecessárias.

Depois de Sakura ter se acalmado um pouco, Tsunade resolveu levá-la para junto da irmã.

_Nossa, mas o que aconteceu? –perguntou Ino irônica, pelo visto já havia melhorado.

_Sakura querida, vá banhar-se. –sugeriu Tsunade gentilmente.

_Por que ela está horrível daquele jeito?

_Graças a sua irresponsabilidade, Sakura acabou sofrendo nas mãos do Uchiha. Se quiseres mesmo se deitar com vários homens porque não se torna uma cortesã de uma vez, ao invés de enganar as pessoas fingindo ser o que você não é? –disse Tsunade se contendo para que a rosada não ouvisse.

_Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim velha? Nem me conheces! –retrucou a outra.

_Mas já conheci o suficiente para saber que você não presta. Por que não faz alguma coisa útil e vai consolar tua irmã? –falou a mais velha enfrentando-a e se retirando, deixando para trás uma Ino estressada.

Depois de Sakura ter se limpado a outra foi procurá-la:

_O que ele lhe fez afinal?

_Machucou-me. –respondeu com a voz fraca.

_Também me machucou, nem por isso estou assim.

_Ele roubou minha virgindade Ino.

_E?  
_Doeu. Mas doeu ainda mais aqui dentro. –disse chorosa novamente apontando para o coração.

_Não faça esse drama todo Sakura, olhe pra mim: você é muito mais do que isso, o que ele lhe tirou... não importa. Ainda tem seu caráte minha irmãzinha amada.

Sakura olhou bem em seus olhos, Ino nunca lhe dissera algo do tipo. Abraçou-a emocionada, pelo menos não estava sozinha.

_Filho? Você está me ouvindo? –perguntou Mikoto docemente.

_Estou mãe! –respondeu. Mas na verdade não estava. Não parava de pensar em Sakura, na sua pele perfeita, seus lábios carnudos e rosados, seu olhar assustado... aquilo lhe enchera de prazer e de uma sensação até então desconhecida á ele.

_Almoce conosco. Faz tanto tempo que a família não se reúne.

_Tenho mais o que fazer mãe. –dessa vez seu tom foi mais sereno.

_Está igualzinho ao seu pai. –falou a mãe tocando a face do filho.

_Tem razão. –Itachi indo de encontro á eles.

_Vou deixá-los conversar, te espero no almoço Itachi.

_Daqui á pouco eu irei. –confirmou beijando as mãos de Mikoto. _Parece que meu irmãozinho está com a cabeça nas nuvens hoje. Posso saber o motivo?

_Não. –respondeu secamente.

_Humpf, você e sua simpatia... –observou o mais velho em tom de brincadeira.

_Sasuke-sama. – Tsunade saudou com uma reverência.

_Quero a mesma da noite anterior. –disse simplesmente.

_Como? Mas o senhor nunca escolhe a mesma.

_Desde quando decidi com quem eu me deito? Traga Sakura... é esse o nome não?

_Sim, mas é que ela não está muito bem disposta hoje.

_Traga-a.

_Certo.

Tsunade não sabia o porquê de Sasuke ter pedido por Sakura novamente, isso jamais acontecera, logo ela que havia ficado tão traumatizada. De qualquer forma não tinha o que fazer, as concubinas só eram barradas nos dias de seu ciclo.

_Sakura. Sinto muito em dizer, mas Sasuke requereu sua presença. –seu semblante era triste.

_Você disse que seria só uma vez.

_Sempre é, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu.

_Eu não quero.

_Também não queria que fosse, mas não podemos fazer nada, ele é o homem mais poderoso do Império.

Ino estava lá e só ouvira tudo com certa inveja, mas fez o que pôde para disfarçar já que Tsunade estava a observando.

Sakura compreendera que nada adiantaria, teria que enfrentar aquele homem rude de novo.

Vestida dessa vez com um yukata lilás, entrou no quarto em silêncio e mais séria do que da primeira vez.

_Boa noite, Sakura. –sentiu-se sendo envolvida por trás pelos fortes braços e a voz inconfundível sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ele a virou para si, com a mão em seu queixo ergueu seu rosto para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. Não possuíam o medo da noite anterior, mas ainda havia uma incerteza.

_Eu te machuquei ontem não foi? –usando um tom irritantemente debochado. _Você não tem culpa de ter uma vadia como irmã. Peço que me perdoe.

Foi para beijá-la, mas ela lhe virou a face. Ele não se abalou e beijou-lhe a bochecha mesmo indo até o seu ouvido e sussurrando:

_Se não me deres o que eu quero, irá doer muito mais do que ontem. –uma ameaça. Ela estremeceu.

Depois sim beijou ferozmente a boca que permaneceu em seus pensamentos o dia todo. Cessado o beijo, Sakura respirou fundo tomando coragem para dizer:

_Tudo bem. Só lhe faço um pedido: deixe que minha irmã retorne pra casa, você não precisa dela aqui.

_Quanto mais te conheço mais te admiro Sakura! Pedindo pela irmã desonrosa! Muito nobre de sua parte. Só depende de você, se se comportares direito, amanhã mesmo a indecente retorna á casa. –decidiu tranquilo dando seu típico sorriso de canto no final.

Então ele a erguera com facilidade e recomeçou o beijo, apertando suas nádegas e coxas. Sakura permitia o beijo e pensando no bem da irmã, rodeou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Removeu-lhe o yukata com uma mão enquanto a outra ainda lhe sustentava, pôs-se então a saborear aquele corpo curvilíneo enquanto a deitava sobre a cama. Após descer até sua barriga esguia explorando as demais partes com as mãos, ajoelhou-se, abaixou as vestes inferiores o bastante para retirar seu membro já excitado de lá. Posicionou-se entre as pernas da rosada fazendo com que os calcanhares dela ficassem sobre seus ombros e introduziu-lhe dando estocadas fortes e profundas.

Olhou para Sakura, os olhos fechados uma expressão distante, mas dava pra perceber a boca pressionada a fim de conter gemidos. Apertando-lhe as coxas lhe chamou:

_Diga: eu sou sua. –ordenou intensificando ainda mais as investidas.

_Eu s... sou... suaahh.

Logo depois gozou, mas ainda mais satisfeito com a rosada.

_Boa menina. –disse lhe dando um último beijo nos lábios e levantando alinhando a própria roupa enquanto saia dos aposentos.

Vasculhou o salão até encontrar Tsunade:

_Deixe-a na minha suíte e não permita que nenhum outro a toque e logo ao amanhecer, peça a alguém para levar a Yanamaka para casa. –ordenou, afinal, Sasuke acima de tudo era um homem de palavra e a rosada havia feito sua parte.


	6. O Outro Uchiha

Sakura estava deitada na grande cama quando ouviu alguém entrando: era Tsunade que ia a sua direção com uma cara séria e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Recolheu o yukata que estava no chão e ajudou-a a vesti-lo.

_Estás bem?

_Na medida do possível sim. –respondeu forçando um sorriso.

_Não faço a mínima ideia do que se passa na cabeça daquele Uchiha, mas ele ordenou que você ficasse aqui na suíte e que amanhã de manhã sua irmã seja levada de volta pra casa.

_Pelo menos Ino sairá daqui. Sabe, vai ser difícil encarar tudo isso sozinha, mas minha mãe sim deve estar precisando de uma de nós, ao menos saber que estamos vivas apesar de tudo.

_Deve ser duro para uma mãe ficar sem as filhas, mas quero que saibas que não estás só, farei de tudo que estiver ao meu alcance, para que fiques bem.

_Arigatô, Tsunade-sama.

_Por que não Sasuke? Ele é seu amigo e como Imperador você deve zelar por seus aliados, ainda mais quando estamos falando do filho de um dos maiores proprietários de terras de nosso país. –tentava convencer o filho a todo custo.

_Mas eu não sou amigo dele e não me importo com o que os outros pensam ao meu respeito.

_Pois deveria...

_Está bem! Você me deixará em paz caso eu vá ao aniversário do dobe?

_Sim.

_Certo, eu irei então. –suspirou se dando por vencido.

_Muito bem meu filho. –sorriu Mikoto satisfeita.

Logo sairia rumo ao feudo de Minato para celebrar o aniversário do seu querido "amigo" Naruto.

_Não irei a lugar nenhum! Por que tenho que voltar? Não posso deixar Sakura sozinha neste lugar. –gritava Ino inconformada enquanto um dos guardas a segurava.

_É uma ordem do Imperador, não ouse desobedece-lo. –informou Tsunade serenamente.

_Não importa de quem é a ordem! Só volto pra casa junto de minha irmã.

_Eu sei muito bem que não é por causa de Sakura que quer tanto permanecer aqui, mas já que insiste, Sakura! –chamou a outra.

_Sim Tsunade-sama?

_Se despeça de sua irmã. Ela está injuriada, não quer deixá-la. –disse irônica.

_Ino, será melhor assim, mamãe precisa de uma de nós e não quero que se machuque de novo.

_E acatará as ordens do Uchiha assim? Logo você? Estás sendo egoísta isso sim, não quer voltar para nossa vida miserável, queres é ficar aqui sendo a prostituta particular dele, não é?

_Não diga isso Ino. Sabes muito bem que eu jamais preferiria algo assim se tivesse escolha. Fui eu que pedi a ele que deixasse você voltar para junto de nossa mãe. –disse chorando diante da descrença da irmã.

_Já ouviu o bastante? Peço que a retire daqui agora. –Tsunade ao guarda que segurava Ino, não queria que Sakura continuasse escutando aqueles absurdos.

_E ainda diziam que eu era a mais safada das duas! Estás sendo muito pior que eu Sakura. –disse sarcástica a outra.

_SAIA DAQUI AGORA! –esbravejou Tsunade enquanto a loira era arrastada pelo homem com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

_Não fique assim meu bem... Ino é uma dissimulada, não sabe o que diz. –confortou acariciando seus cabelos rosa.

Chegou logo ao entardecer e foi saudado por um abraço apertado de seu amigo dobe:

_TEME! Devia ser o contrário, você quem devia me saudar assim no meu aniversário.

_Jamais dobe. –disse de cara feia desfazendo-se do abraço.

_Olha que bom que o "Sr. Imperador" veio, já estão todos aqui.

_Nossa que legal. –disse mais uma vez mostrando sua ironia e falsa animação.

_Eu sei! Não é de mais?!

Sasuke só balançou a cabeça, não era possível um ser humano ser tão lerdo daquela forma. Aquela noite seria longa. Depois de saudar á todos e fingir estar feliz ainda teria que aguentar muito, pois só voltaria na manhã seguinte.

Sakura decidiu que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco e pediu á Tsunade para sair um pouco daquele prédio. A loira consentiu, contanto que ela só ficasse no jardim enfrente a entrada e não conversasse com nenhum homem.

Havia um lindo canteiro cheio de rosas vermelhas. Ela adorava aquelas flores então se sentou ali e ficou admirando-as de perto.

_O que uma flor faz aí sentada? Não devia estar lá dentro? Pode ir comigo se quiser. –olhou para cima e viu um dos guardas, devia ter uns quarenta e tantos anos e por sinal estava bêbado, tentando se equilibrar.

_Obrigada pelo convite, mas não. –respondeu decidida.

_Ah que isso... –continuou o homem pegando pelo braço.

_Ela já não disse que não quer? –uma terceira voz grave e grossa se fez presente.

O homem olhou para o indivíduo á sua frente depois para a garota, para logo depois a soltar:

_Ela nem vale tão a pena assim. –disse se afastando.

Quando reparou mais no homem que havia interrompido e por que não salvado sua vida, viu que ele lhe lembrava alguém... era parecido com Sasuke.

_Estás bem?

Não respondeu, ele pareceu perceber algo e continuou:

_Meu nome é Itachi. Não lhe farei mal, estava passando e vi a situação em que estavas.

_Agradeço por ter me ajudado com aquele bêbado. A propósito, meu nome é Sakura.

_Prazer em conhecê-la Sakura. –ele segurou sua mão e beijou-a a olhando nos olhos, a garota apenas corou e muito. _Não está meio tarde para estar aqui fora sozinha?

_Es-Está. –Itachi viu que ela estava sem graça e percebeu que ela era do harém, então decidiu deixá-la antes que se constrangesse mais.

_Aliás, eu também devo me recolher, com licença e até mais Sakura.

_Até.

Assim que a figura desapareceu ela correu e entrou na construção atrás de si. Atravessou todo o amplo corredor até chegar à suíte principal.

Não sabia o porquê, mas ficara totalmente sem ação depois do encontro com o outro Uchiha, tinha que reconhecer que ele também era lindo, talvez nem tanto como Sasuke, mas sua gentileza e simpatia fora o que mais lhe encantara.

Ao lembrar-se de Ino e do modo como falou consigo decidiu que o melhor a fazer era dormir.

Na manhã seguinte contara o que aconteceu na noite anterior á Tsunade a qual lhe disse que Itachi era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke e totalmente o oposto do irmão em relação ao comportamento. Também lhe aconselhou que tomasse cuidado e que desse preferência em sair pela manhã. E foi exatamente o que fez, saiu para andar um pouco, mas não foi muito longe, não queria se arriscar muito.

_Sakura.

Ouviu ser chamada e quando se virou deu de cara com Itachi.

_Bom dia, Itachi-sama.

_Bom dia e não me chame assim, por favor.

_Certo, perdão.

_Vejo que gosta de apreciar o ambiente.

_Sim. Gosto muito da natureza, é uma criação divina. As flores me maravilham.

_Tens razão, porém a flor mais bela não é enraizada ao chão nem possui pétalas e tem uma doce e agradável voz.

_E qual seria esta? –perguntou curiosa.

_A que está na minha frente agora mesmo: você.

Sakura ficou muito envergonhada, jamais havia escutado algo do tipo e reparou o quanto estavam próximos um do outro.

O olhar de Itachi foi de seus olhos verdes á sua boca, de onde se aproximou e tocou levemente com sua própria. Ela fechou os olhos para apreciar a carícia, mas se espantou com um grito:

_AFASTE-SE DELA!

Eles se separaram imediatamente e pôde ver um Sasuke mais irado do que nunca á frente.

_Sasu... -Itachi não teve como terminar.

_Cale-se. –disse o outro enquanto lhe deferia um soco na face.

Voltando-se para Sakura, lhe pegou fortemente pelo braço e lhe arrastou de volta ao harém.


	7. Brinquedo

Todos observavam o Uchiha adentrando abruptamente o harém carregando consigo uma figura rosada. Tsunade sentiu seu coração se apertar, não queria que ela sofresse de novo, se é que alguma vez desde que chegou ali deixou de sofrer.

Ao entrar na suíte lançou-a sobre o chão violentamente.

_Sasuke pare! Por que está fazendo isso? –perguntou tentando se recuperar da dor em seu pulso.

_Não me dê ordens! Por um momento cheguei a acreditar que você era diferente, mas só mostrou ser uma vadia igual a sua irmã.

_Não fale assim. E-Eu...

_Viu só? Sabes que está errada.

_Mas porque está assim? Não sou nada sua, não passo de um brinquedo novo com o qual você resolveu brincar. –revoltou-se aos prantos erguendo-se.

_Exatamente. –disse controlando-se a segurando pelos braços. _Apenas um brinquedo, com o qual eu decido quando deixarei de brincar com ele.

Então apertou ainda mais seus braços e lhe beijou fervorosamente para ao fim morder seu lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto de sangue, para em seguida lhe dar um forte tapa na cara, fazendo com que caísse novamente.

Aproximou-se dela levantando sua cabeça com um puxão em seu cabelo e começou a apertar-lhe o pescoço com uma das mãos:

_Pa-re... onegai. –pedia com dificuldade.

Soltou-a bruscamente:

_É bom que isso não se repita ou da próxima vez não hesitarei em lhe matar. –então saiu batendo a porta.

Enquanto isso, no hall de entrada do palácio:

_O que aconteceu Itachi? Que hematoma é esse em seu rosto? –perguntou aflita ao filho.

_Pergunte para o Sasuke.

Logo o caçula adentrou o cômodo com cara de poucos amigos. Ia passar direto, mas a mãe lhe questionou:

_Sasuke? O que fez com seu irmão?

_Só o puni por mexer no que é meu. –olhando desafiadamente para o outro.

_Mas como assim? Não precisava fazer isso, veja que marca horrível...

_Se voltar a fazê-lo, garanto que será bem pior. –ameaçou ignorando a mãe falando diretamente ao mais velho, terminando de subir as escadas.

_Querida... O que aconteceu?

Tsunade ajudou Sakura a se levantar do chão, a garota estava muda então a mais velha levou-a a banheira e começou a limpá-la:

_O que despertou tal reação em Sasuke? –não perguntaria o que ele havia lhe feito, as marcas vermelhas e algumas até roxas em seus braços, pescoço e rosto já mostravam.

_O irmão dele, Itachi... beijou-me e ele chegou bem nesse momento. –sua voz era fina e fraca.

_Ah... por isso.

_Ás vezes me pergunto se sou forte o suficiente para aguentar tudo isso. De vez em quando a ideia de morte me passa pela cabeça.

_Não digas uma besteira dessas! Você é forte sim. O que seria da humanidade se todos pensassem iguais a ti? Pode estar enfrentando muitas dificuldades agora, mas a vida é assim: primeiro a tempestade depois o arco-íris. Independente de seus problemas, a morte não é a solução.

_Arigatô, Tsunade-sama por cuidar de mim e dividir sua sabedoria comigo. –agradeceu de coração, desistir não era mesmo a coisa certa á fazer.

Sasuke estava profundamente irritado. Ainda não havia se recuperado da viagem e suas implicâncias, aguentar Naruto e um bando de bastardos infelizes já era algo extremamente estressante. Como se não bastasse, chega e encontra Sakura aos beijos justo com ele: Itachi, seu irmão mais velho e que nunca se mostrava interessado em alguma garota, nem frequentava o harém. Só podia ser ironia do destino. Se fosse qualquer outro teria matado ali mesmo, mas conteve-se pelo respeito e confiança que tinha por ele.

Itachi não sabia sobre Sakura e talvez se soubesse não teria lhe cortejado. Afinal, por que estava se sentindo assim: ameaçara o irmão por causa de uma garota que mal conhecia, ou melhor, um brinquedo do qual ele logo se cansaria.

Dois dias se passaram, Sakura estava melhor, embora estivesse mais depressiva que o normal. Os hematomas haviam clareado e sempre que podia Tsunade lhe fazia companhia e conversava amistosamente com ela.

Estava sentada de frente ao grande espelho da penteadeira arrumando seus cabelos úmidos, quando ouviu a porta abrindo e fechando, logo pôde ver a figura pelo espelho: Sasuke.

Ele ficou atrás de si, a expressão em seu rosto era ilegível. Tirou alguma caixa delicada de suas vestes e de lá retirou um cordão de ouro com um diamante rosa como pingente. Afastou seus cabelos delicadamente e colocou-o em seu pescoço.

_Não podes me comprar com mimos e jóias. –disse séria.

_Essa nunca foi minha intenção. Isto é para que use em uma recepção em um feudo não muito distante daqui. É muito desagradável tolerar as jovens mais atiradas tentando chamar minha atenção e mesmo que não seja da corte, presumo que sabes se comportar adequadamente.

_Não quero ir a lugar algum contigo.

_Isso não foi um convite. Tsunade lhe produzirá direito. –disse ainda sem expressão e foi embora.

Observou melhor o cordão, o tom do diamante lembrava a cor de seus cabelos e transmitia delicadeza.

Mais tarde Tsunade adentrou o quarto com um kimono vermelho estampado com flores de sakura envolto por uma faixa rosa.

Fez-lhe uma trança embutida. Aplicou-lhe o conhecido pó de arroz, delineou os olhos deixando uma linha puxada e um batom vermelho.

_Com certeza será a mais bela! –elogiou Tsunade.

Por mais que não estivesse muito animada, teve que reconhecer que nunca esteve tão linda como estava agora.

Cruzou todo o caminho até a entrada, sendo seguida pelos olhares invejosos das outras mulheres.

Uma carruagem lhe esperava na porta, depois de receber uma "boa sorte" de Tsunade, adentrou-a dando de cara com o Imperador em seu impecável kimono acinzentado estilo samurai.

Depois de encarar os olhos ônix ajeitou-se e tratou de ficar parada. Pôde sentir seu olhar sobre si, porém o Uchiha nada disse.

Ao chegarem a elegante sede do feudo de Hyuga Hiashi, todos pararam para reverenciar o Imperador e logo depois, suas atenções se voltaram a sua bela acompanhante.

_Boa noite, arigatô por comparecer é uma honra recebe-lo, Sasuke-sama. –disse o dono do feudo ao lado de sua filha e sobrinho.

A rosada observou as pessoas diante de si, eram os três bem parecidos, possuíam olhos perolados e traços angelicais.

_Boa noite Hiashi, Neji, Hinata. –cumprimentou os outros que olharam para Sakura. _Está é Haruno Sakura, uma lady da capital.

Sakura saudou-os educadamente, sua mãe havia lhe ensinado como tratar as pessoas de grandes senhores feudais á moradores de rua.

_Finalmente arranjou compromisso Uchiha? –perguntou o garoto o mais gentil que pôde, não tinha tanta liberdade com Sasuke.

_Não, não... Sakura é apenas uma companhia, nada mais. –respondeu olhando nos olhos da garota que estava corada. _Hinata, será que poderia mostrar as belíssimas edificações do feudo á Sakura? –questionou gentilmente a morena de olhos perolados.

_C-Claro.

E assim as duas saíram de perto deixando-os á sós.

_Já que diz que não tem nenhum envolvimento com ela acredito, mas não podes negar que é uma mulher de beleza esplendorosa. –elogiou Hiashi.

Sasuke apenas sorriu de canto, reconhecia a beleza da rosada.

_É a primeira vez que visita o feudo? –perguntou Hinata quebrando o silêncio com sua baixa voz.

_Sim. É muito lindo, estão de parabéns por conservar toda essa beleza.

_Arigatô. E quanto á você e Sasuke-sama? –falou timidamente.

_O que? Nós somos apenas... amigos. Ele me trouxe para conter um pouco o assédio das outras jovens.

_Meu pai queria muito que eu me casasse com ele, mas jamais suportaria viver ao lado de alguém como Sasuke. Além do mais, eu já tenho uma pessoa... –disse a última parte bastante corada.

_Tem razão. Quem suportaria viver ao lado do Uchiha? Tens é que ir atrás do homem que ama. Isso fica só entre nós. –dando uma piscada para a morena que apenas sorriu.

Agora ao menos sabia que ela não era a única que reprovava o comportamento de Sasuke e pensou que provavelmente todos o toleravam porque era o Imperador, caso contrário não o fariam.


	8. A Segunda Parte do Castigo

Quando Sakura e Hinata voltaram o banquete já seria servido. Depois do elegante discurso de Hiashi agradecendo a presença de todos principalmente a de Sasuke, puderam servir-se.

O Uchiha observava Sakura de canto, até que para quem nunca havia participado de um evento como esse, sabia muito bem portar-se adequadamente.

Depois de conversar mais um pouco sempre com a garota ao seu lado quieta, resolveu despedir-se:

_Suponho que já seja hora de voltar.

_Está cedo Imperador, por acaso queres desfrutar mais a noite com essa maravilha ao seu lado? –perguntou um estranho á ele se referindo a rosada com um tom e sorriso maliciosos.

Sasuke virou-se irritado:

_O que farei não lhe diz respeito, insolente. Aprenda a respeitar seu Imperador antes que eu mande cortar-lhe a língua. –falou estreitando os olhos reforçando a ameaça.

O sujeito se encolheu e voltou a sentar-se.

_Bem, então que Kami-sama lhe guarde, obrigado pela presença e traga Sakura-san mais vezes, ela e Hinata se deram bem. –saudou Hiashi.

Sakura fez uma pequena reverência enquanto Sasuke apenas acenou em resposta. Hiashi era um homem esperto, por mais extravagantes que fossem suas ordens o Hyuga sempre as cumpriria sem contestar. Seu sonho era que Sasuke elegesse sua filha como Imperatriz, porém se dependesse do Uchiha isso jamais aconteceria, Hinata era uma sonsa esquisita a seu ver.

Durante a viagem de volta não ouve nenhum diálogo, eles nem ao menos se olharam.

A carruagem parou de frente ao harém, Sakura desceu e logo percebeu que estava sendo seguida por Sasuke. Tsunade ia falar-lhe, mas desistiu vendo que ela não estava só. Torcia para que dessa vez Sakura não caísse aos prantos novamente.

A rosada adentrou o grande quarto, Sasuke logo atrás.

_Aqui está o cordão. –falou ainda de costas á ele levando a mão ao fecho do colar.

_Não precisa me devolver, fique com ele por ter se comportado como uma verdadeira dama hoje. –falou afastando as mãos dela do fecho. _Me pergunto onde aprendeu maneiras de etiqueta? –continuou sua fala lhe segurando por trás.

_Sempre fui uma moça humilde, porém muito bem educada por minha mãe. –respondeu friamente.

_Ao menos uma das filhas aprendeu as lições.

Sakura tentou desvencilhar-se mais ele a segurou mais fortemente para em seguida sussurrar em seu ouvido:

_O castigo por andar por aí aos beijos com meu irmão ainda não terminou. –pôde sentir a garota estremecer em seus braços, riu internamente por isso.

Então começou a beijar-lhe toda a extensão á partir dali, enquanto suas mãos desatavam e abriam o kimono dela.

Após retirar também sua roupa de baixo, um simples vestido de seda branca com alcinhas, virou-a para si erguendo-a e beijando sua boca, tinha que reconhecer que sentiu falta de ter aquele corpo só para si.

Levou-a até a penteadeira, afastando com uma das mãos os objetos sobre ela. Sentou-a lá e como o móvel não era muito alto, curvou-se um pouco sobre a rosada.

Saboreava os seios macios enquanto com as mãos acariciava o corpo, como que para memorizar cada parte dele. Deixou um rastro de beijos por sua barriga parando logo abaixo de seu ventre.

Agachando-se mais separou-lhe as pernas e se colocou entre elas, beijando e lambendo sua intimidade.

Sakura, que até então se mostrara indiferente não pôde conter as reações do próprio corpo, ainda mais quando Sasuke penetrou-lhe com a língua. O único som ouvido no grande quarto eram os gemidos da garota que excitavam ainda mais Sasuke, além do aperto que ela dava em seus fios de cabelo de cor ébano.

A rosada chegou ao seu limite e Sasuke ingeriu todo o líquido. Sakura se recuperava da nova sensação que tomava conta de si, ao passo que o Uchiha se despia.

Pegou-a nos braços novamente a deitando cuidadosamente de bruços na cama para em seguida invadir lhe mantendo um ritmo de estocadas lentas, porém intensas.

Após um longo momento assim, despejou-se dentro dela, deitando sobre seu corpo beijando-lhe a nuca.

Sakura sentia-se mole ainda, mesmo não sentindo nada pelo Uchiha havia duas coisas á seu respeito que não podia negar: a primeira é que Sasuke era um homem lindo da cabeça aos pés e a segunda é que ele tinha a capacidade de lhe tirar de si.

Acordou abraçado a um corpo que logo reconheceu aspirando o cheiro dos cabelos róseos. Levantou-se lentamente procurando seu kimono pelo chão, parou para admirá-la melhor: coberta apenas pelo lençol vermelho, o cabelo desgrenhado na trança quase totalmente desfeita, apesar de tudo era bela e dormia como um anjo. Retirou-se, nem Tsunade estava pelo salão àquela hora.

Ao entrar no palácio fez de tudo para não ser notado, mas foi surpreendido pela voz familiar:

_Onde estava nii-san?

Sasuke virou-se com um sorriso nos lábios:

_Pelo estado de minhas roupas não dá pra imaginar?

_No harém como sempre.

_Exatamente. Na minha suíte com Sakura.

_Até ela entrou para sua extensa lista? Não acredito que me deu um soco por uma garota que você só vai ver uma vez na vida.

_Aí que se engana querido nii-san. Sakura já passou a noite comigo antes e a anterior não será a última.

_Humpf. Finalmente foi fisgado, vejo que ela não é qualquer garota.

_É mesmo, Sakura é uma garota que você nunca vai ter.

_Não pode forçá-la e se ela preferisse á mim?

_Isso nunca irá acontecer. Agora com licença, tenho mais o que fazer. –disse dando as costas, mas continuando á dizer: _Antes que eu me esqueça, o aviso do outro dia ainda está de pé.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou em volta e percebeu que diferente de seu sonho, ela não estava em sua casa com sua mãe e irmã, mas sim nua na cama do Uchiha sozinha.

Depois se levantou e foi banhar-se, quando voltou ao quarto Tsunade lhe aguardava depois de ter arrumado a cama:

_Como passou a noite querida?

_Bem, pela primeira vez Sasuke não foi violento.

_E quanto à recepção?

_Ocorreu tudo tranquilamente, todos foram muito educados, porém me senti incomodada com os olhares e nem um pouco á vontade, como um objeto exposto pelo Uchiha.

_Claro, afinal você foi a acompanhante do Imperador mais libertino de todos os tempos.

_Não nasci para isto.

_Filho, disseram-me que foi a recepção ontem acompanhado e que a moça era daqui. Quem é? –perguntou curiosa.

_Mãe não comece. Escolhi a cortesã mais recatada e a levei para que aquelas insuportáveis não se atirassem em cima de mim.

_Uma cortesã? Vai acabar prejudicando ainda mais sua imagem Sasuke.

_Já disse que não me importo! Agora se me der licença mãe, tenho uma reunião com Shikamaru.

Mikoto não se deu por vencida e foi até o harém:

_Sra. Mikoto? O que precisas? –perguntou Tsunade estranhando a presença da mulher ali que observava tudo com um olhar reprovador.

_Quero falar com a concubina que saiu com meu filho ontem á noite. –disse com um tom superior.

_Pois não, irei chamá-la.

A loira voltou trazendo ao seu lado uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa.

_Esta aqui é Sakura. Sakura esta é Mikoto, mãe do Imperador.

Sakura fez uma reverência e não pôde deixar de notar as semelhanças entre ela e Sasuke.

_Espere um minuto... eu conheço você. –disse a morena confusa. _Sakura... não és a filha de Sarutobi Asuma e Yuuhi Kurenai?

A garota se surpreendeu, não sabia como nem porque, mas a mulher á sua frente a conhecia, ou pelo menos sabia quem eram seus pais.


	9. A Escolhida

_Sim sou eu mesma. –respondeu apreensiva.

_E sua mãe sabe que está aqui sendo concubina de meu filho?

_Na verdade é por causa dela que estou aqui, digo... o Imperador mandou um de seus subordinados para nos cobrar impostos de mais de catorze anos, minha mãe não tinha como pagar então minha irmã e eu fomos trazidas para cá, mas Ino já foi dispensada.

_Sasuke o que? Eu mesma suspendi os impostos de sua mãe quando Fugaku ainda era vivo, ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Escute: gosto muito de Kurenai, ela serviu a mim e minha família por muito tempo, podes não se lembrar, mas ás vezes ela trazia você e sua irmã para brincar com os meninos. Não posso aceitar esse abuso por parte de meu filho. Resolverei a situação. –decidida retirou-se.

_Mikoto-sama... não quero que se desentenda com Sasuke por minha causa.

_Não se preocupe. –respondeu com um sorriso cativante nos lábios.

_Sasuke.

_Estou ocupado agora mãe.

_Não importa. Por que cobrou os impostos de Kurenai sem me dizer nada e ainda por cima trouxe suas filhas para virarem suas cortesãs?

_Quem foi o inútil que andou fazendo fofocas?

_Ninguém, fui até o harém falar com a moça que lhe acompanhou ontem e a reconheci imediatamente. Pode não se lembrar dela, mas Sakura é filha de Kurenai, minha criada e melhor amiga, me lembro muito bem de quando você, Itachi, Ino e ela corriam por aí tentando não chamar a atenção de seu pai. –recordou com um olhar nostálgico em seu bonito rosto.

_Humpf. Não faço a mínima ideia mesmo do que está dizendo. Mas cobrá-las era a coisa certa a fazer, como quer que os outros camponeses paguem seus impostos em dia se uma família fica tantos anos sem pagá-los?

_Kurenai representa muito para mim. Trate de esquecer essa dívida e permita que Sakura retorne á casa.

_Ela irá ficar.

_Não, Sakura não ficará aqui como uma cortesã. Kurenai sempre me ajudou a cuidar de vocês, devo isto á ela. É a minha vez de zelar pelo bem de sua filha.

_E como Imperatriz, ela ficaria? –perguntou inexpressivo e aparentemente tranquilo.

_Você quer dizer como sua esposa? –espantou-se.

Sasuke acenou em resposta. _Não era você que vivia me atormentando para que arranjasse uma noiva? Pois então, Sakura é a minha escolhida. Além de ser um favor á ela que não é mais pura, que homem aceitaria casar-se com uma mulher sem honra?

_Bem, ela é uma boa moça e mesmo não sendo nenhuma nobre, conheço a família e sei que tem caráter. Aprovo esta união. –disse abrindo um sorriso de alegria. _Mas Sasuke, você gosta mesmo dela? Quero dizer, não quero que a faça sofrer.

_Ela ter sido a escolhida já não é suficiente? –respondeu impaciente.

_Vou começar organizar os preparativos agora mesmo. Não se esqueça de dar a notícia á noiva! –Mikoto estava eufórica.

Sasuke apenas suspirou fechando os olhos.

No corredor, esbarrou-se com o filho mais velho:

_Nossa, aonde vais assim tão animada?

_Espalhar a notícia e organizar a lista de convidados.

_Notícia? Convidados?

_Para o a cerimônia de casamento de seu irmão. –e saiu deixando um Itachi confuso para trás.

Deu leves batidas parado ao lado da porta. O outro sentado atrás da grande mesa consentiu apenas com um olhar.

_Vais se casar?

_A notícia já se espalhou? Mamãe e sua mania de falar de mais. Mas é verdade, vou me casar. –falou não tirando os olhos de um pergaminho que estava lendo.

_Com quem?

_Sakura. –disse simplesmente.

_Isso é pelo medo que tens de que eu a roube de você? –perguntou provocando o caçula.

Pela primeira vez desde que começaram o diálogo, Sasuke olhou para o irmão.

_Não preciso me preocupar quanto a isso, ao contrário do que pensa não me oferece ameaça alguma. Preciso mesmo é de uma mãe para meus herdeiros e Sakura foi a mulher de quem mais me aproximei, isso não significa que gosto dela, apenas estou unindo o útil ao agradável. –voltou-se para o pergaminho de novo.

_Como quiser, só não se queixe depois se ela for procurar o amor que você não sente nos braços de outro.

_A mataria se fizesse algo do tipo. –rebateu sombriamente para disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Mais tarde:

_Chame Sakura aqui. –mandou á Tsunade.

_Sim.

Sakura veio ao seu encontro ao lado da loira.

_Sasuke?

_Essa é Temari, será sua segurança á partir de agora. –indicou a loira ao seu lado.

_Prazer, Sakura-sama é uma honra servi-la.

_Ah... Sasuke eu não preciso disto.

_Pois precisará sim, pode ser vítima de malfeitores ou homens abusados, ainda mais depois de se tornar a Imperatriz. –explicou calmamente.

_Nani?! O que disse Sasuke?! –Sakura engasgara com a fala do Uchiha.

_Não seja tola, você ouviu muito bem. –respondeu mal-humorado.

_Acho que eles precisam conversar á sós agora Temari-chan, vamos. –chamou Tsunade que também estava incrivelmente surpresa.

As duas loiras se retiraram.

A rosada ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas o moreno foi mais rápido:

_Se tornará minha... esposa. –era difícil para ele pronunciar aquela palavra.

_Como assim? Não pode tomar uma decisão dessas sem me questionar primeiro!

_Suas únicas escolhas são esse casamento ou o fundo do poço, ninguém me nega nada e não será alguém como você que o fará. –retrucou grosseiro.

_Mas por que eu? –disse entristecida, sempre sonhou em se casar, porém com o amor de sua vida.

_Porque sabes se comportar a até hoje foi a que mais me satisfez na cama e como um dos propósitos dessa união é gerar meus herdeiros... o que não significa que serei fiel á ti.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava escutando, como nem se envergonhava a dizer barbaridades como essas?

_E se eu escolher o fundo do poço? –disse nervosa segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

_Você e sua família conheceram a miséria de perto, talvez Ino escape vadiando em troca de dinheiro, mas você e sua mamãe... acho que não resistiriam. –respondeu sarcástico. _Agora veja o lado bom, se ficares providenciarei para que elas tenham tudo do melhor e você também é claro.

_Não estou interessada em seu luxo, mas não pode envolver minha família nisso!

_Posso sim, aliás, eu posso tudo. –dando uma risadinha sem graça.

_Não pode brincar com as pessoas assim, como se fossem objetos.

_Sei que é esperta e uma boa garota, vai escolher o melhor para você e sua querida mamãe e irmãzinha. Mas aqui estou eu avisando novamente, se permitir que outro homem te toque, vou matá-la. –disse pegando em seu pescoço e beijando-lhe a bochecha, para logo depois dar as costas e sumir no horizonte.

A garota estava muito abalada, jamais em toda a sua vida imaginou-se em uma situação tão complicada. Se se negasse, provavelmente ela a família passariam fome, casar com outro nem pensar depois de ter sua virgindade roubada pelo Uchiha não seria qualquer um que aceitaria desposá-la. Ao aceitar, teria que ser inteiramente submissa á ele, estaria á salvo da miséria, porém seria nada mais que uma companhia entre quatro paredes.

Não era mesmo o que queria para si, mas como um dia mesmo conversara com Tsunade, não adiantava fugir de seus problemas, pois sempre surgiriam outros. Casar-se-ia com Sasuke mesmo que ao fazê-lo estivesse selando sua felicidade para sempre.


	10. Preparativos

Sakura não queria se casar com o Uchiha, mas não permitiria que sua mãe e irmã perdessem o pouco que tinham por conta de uma escolha dela. Não, não traria mais sofrimento para a mãe que já enfrentara tantas dificuldades na vida, casar-se ia com Sasuke Uchiha e mesmo não ligando pra nada disso se tornaria a Imperatriz.

_E então, qual é sua resposta? –perguntou Sasuke como se já soubesse, conhecia Sakura o suficiente para saber que seu coração jamais permitiria que sua família passasse necessidades sabendo que ela poderia evitar isso.

_Aceito, contanto que não faça nada com minha família. –respondeu séria olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

_Sabes que sou um homem de palavra. Fizestes a escolha correta. –disse lhe dando um breve beijo nos lábios. _Como já sabia de sua resposta e minha mãe não se conteve, já começou a arrumar os preparativos para a cerimônia e a propósito, tenho que pedir á Tsunade que lhe ensine algumas coisinhas, para a noite de núpcias. –disse finalmente se virando com um olhando desafiador.

Agora estava sozinha novamente, mas não foi por muito tempo:

_Bom dia Sakura. Os preparativos para seu casamento estão quase todos prontos, fique tranquila, sua mãe e irmã já foram convidadas e virão para arrumar-lhe também. A cerimônia será privada, depois vocês farão um desfile pela vila como o mais novo casal Imperial. –os olhos de Mikoto brilhavam.

_E quando será o casamento?

_Daqui a dois dias. –respondeu ainda sorrindo. _E antes que me esqueça, um quarto para você já foi providenciado no palácio, não podes mais dormir aqui neste lugar...

_Certo.

Estava abalada, agora só restavam dois dias para seu casamento.

Queria que tivessem demorado uma eternidade, mas esses dois dias passaram voando. Sasuke não veio mais procurá-la, provavelmente á pedido da mãe. Conversara com Tsunade a qual tentou tranquilizá-la e elogiado o quanto sua atitude era nobre.

Logo de manhã Kurenai e Ino chegaram ao palácio:

_Kurenai! Que saudades suas amiga. –Mikoto a abraçava.

_Também senti muitas saudades, não mudaste nada. –disse a outra emocionada, porém seus olhos marejaram ainda mais quando viram a figura rosada mais afastada.

Correram para um abraço apertado á muito tempo esperado.

_Minha flor não sabe o quanto sonhei em te abraçar assim.

_Eu também mãe. –falou também chorando.

Depois de ficarem olhando uma pra cara da outra por algum tempo, Ino pigarreou:

_Irmãzinha! –a abraçou e Sakura ficou feliz de ver que a irmã não estava mais chateada com ela, até ouvir o que a loira lhe dizia em seu ouvido. _Você não é nada burra né? Fez questão de me despachar daqui para poder dar o golpe no Imperador, me diga que truque usou para prendê-lo assim?

Aquelas palavras foram como facadas no peito para Sakura, que não esperava ouvir isso da irmã que devia lhe conhecer melhor do que ninguém, mas parecia que não era bem assim.

Desfez o abraço chorando, agora pelas palavras maldosas de Ino, mas ninguém perceberia.

_Bom, depois desse reencontro, que tal começarmos a arrumar a noiva? Não queremos nenhum atraso. –disse Mikoto gentilmente.

E assim foram cuidar de Sakura, deram-na um banho com ervas e óleos aromáticos. Depois de secar-se colocou o quimono branco com bordados em fio de ouro e uma faixa dourada. Nunca teria a oportunidade de usar algo como aquilo. Mikoto tirou-lhe pela primeira vez desde ganhara o cordão que Sasuke lhe deu, pois não combinaria.

Fizeram um penteado elegante e bem elaborado em seus cabelos, com alguns acessórios também em ouro.

A maquiagem deveria ser delicada e transparente, por mais que não fosse mais pura parecia um anjo, afinal, ninguém exterior precisava saber que o Imperador escolhera uma de suas concubinas como esposa.

Estava pronta, olhou-se no espelho e viu uma imagem linda, mas não se reconheceu, não era Haruno Sakura que estava ali. Enquanto sua "sogra" e mãe olhavam encantadas e Ino com a inveja nítida em sua face.

_Tenho que ir ver á quantas anda Sasuke. Até mais, está à noiva mais linda que já existiu! Kurenai e Ino venham se arrumar também. –chamou Mikoto saindo.

_Minha princesa! –sua mãe admirou.

Ino apenas a esnobou e assim se retiraram também.

_Sasuke?

_Entra mãe.

_Nossa, está mais belo do que seu pai no dia de nosso casamento e devo dizer que sua noiva não fica para trás.

_Humph.

_Onde está seu irmão? Pedi á ele que te ajudasse.

_Ele nem apareceu aqui. –respondeu em seu tom de sempre o moreno com o típico quimono azul marinho com o símbolo do clã e do Império nas costas, os cabelos arrepiados como de costume.

_Bom, vim aqui lhe trazer isso. –entendendo uma caixinha aveludada á ele.

Sasuke a pegou e abriu, um par de alianças em ouro com um fio de prata no meio revestido de pequenos diamantes.

_Foram minhas e de seu pai, nos trouxeram sorte apesar de tudo, espero que tragam á vocês também. –falou emocionada.

O Uchiha as olhou, depois para a mãe e pela primeira vez em muitos anos disse:

_Arigatô.

Estava sozinha mais uma vez, nada além de sua própria imagem no grande espelho para lhe distrair. Ouviu a porta se abrir e dela entrar um belo moreno.

_Imaginei que ficaria divina, mas nem tanto.

Sakura apenas corou em resposta.

_Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está se casando com meu irmão? –perguntou se aproximando.

Ela virou-se para ele, mas nada respondeu. Então Itachi se aproximou ainda mais e lhe deu um beijo.

_Itachi-sama, não faça isso. –falou com a voz fraca o afastando de si.

_Ele ameaçou á você ou a sua família? Diga-me, quero entender como um anjo como você pode gostar de um tipinho como ele!

_Itachi... por favor se retire. Você não deve se meter em assuntos que não o envolvem. –disse o mais firme que pôde sem olhar para ele.

_Se é isso que queres. Só não fique chorando pelos cantos depois. –falou obedecendo-a.

Escondida atrás de uma das cortinas do corredor, uma certa loira ria internamente, justo Sakura toda certinha envolvida com os dois Uchihas? Isso sim era egoísmo!

_Aí está você! Por que não veio ajudar seu irmão?

_Não preciso da ajuda dele. –rebateu o caçula.

_Dá um tempo Sasuke, uma trégua.

_Humph.

_Isso mesmo, não quero ver meus filhos brigando, principalmente hoje. Vou checar se está tudo pronto. – falou deixando os dois á sós.

_Está se casando com uma mulher de ouro, não faça nenhuma besteira e não a perca. –falou o mais velho.

_Você me dando esse conselho? Assumiu a derrota? –perguntou o outro.

_Apenas vi que ela tem um bom coração e se aceitou se casar com você, é porque lhe quer bem e é exatamente isso que quero pra você.

Sasuke apenas desviou o olhar, fazia isso quando reconhecia a ação de alguém, mas seu orgulho não permitia que simplesmente agradecesse ou falasse algo em troca.

_Cheguei à conclusão de que não vale apena nos ameaçar ou estragar a confiança que temos um pelo outro por uma garota e eu... admito que a perdi para você. –continuou.

_Que bom que reconhece a derrota, perdedor. Porém saiba que não importa o que acontecesse, nada nem ninguém estragaria a confiança e o apresso que tenho por ti, afinal, é meu irmão mais velho, meu exemplo. –reconheceu dando um pequeno sorriso no final.

Itachi surpreendeu-se, nunca em sua vida havia ouvido algo do tipo do irmão, sempre calado e reservado. Sabia que lhe tinha confiança, mas jamais imaginara que fosse algo tão inabalável.

_E eu sempre farei o possível para te ver bem, afinal, é meu irmãozinho mais novo.


	11. Casamento

Sasuke entrou no salão principal do palácio, onde o casamento seria realizado. Todos ali presentes, cerca de duzentos convidados o saudaram com uma reverência.

Com suas expressões frias de sempre, parou na frente do altar budista ao lado do monge.

_Estou tão nervosa. –dizia a si mesma.

_Ei, Sakura.

_Tsunade-sama?

_Estarei ao fundo te vendo.

_Arigatô. –era bom saber que a loira estaria lá, ela fora sem dúvidas à pessoa que mais lhe apoiara nos últimos tempos, como uma segunda mãe.

Então respirou fundo pensando se aquela era mesmo a escolha certa á fazer, lembrou-se da mãe e por mais que doesse, da irmã, era o melhor a se fazer mesmo.

Adentrou o lugar caminhando lentamente, seu olhar baixo depois o subiu, sendo surpreendida por todos que a olhavam admirados, outros sorrindo simpaticamente, alguns olhavam maliciosamente ou simplesmente fecharam a cara.

Sua mãe chorava e Mikoto também, ela queria muito aquele casamento. Ino tinha um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios e Itachi um sorriso reconfortante e a face serena.

Pairando seu olhar mais á diante o viu parado no altar lhe esperando, sua beleza magnífica de sempre, o costumeiro olhar distante e superior.

Estendeu-lhe a mão que ela segurou gentilmente. Pararam diante do monge para começar a ouvir suas sábias palavras, enquanto a família dos noivos: Mikoto e Itachi, Ino e Kurenai olhavam uns para os outros como era a tradição.

Shikamaru levou as alianças até Sasuke que pegou a menor, que pertencera à mãe, e colocou delicadamente na pequena mão de Sakura. Ela repetiu o processo com ele, colocando a mais larga em sua máscula mão.

Em seguida oraram aos deuses diante á escultura de Buda.

Após as orações, os noivos foram direcionados a uma mesa pequena onde se sentaram e foram servidos de sakê, olhando um nos olhos do outro, beberam e colocaram os copos em cima da mesa no mesmo momento, ouviram-se murmúrios dos convidados: pelo menos nenhum morreria antes do outro.

Agora oficialmente casados, partiram para a troca de trajes enquanto na falta do pai do noivo e contradizendo os costumes Mikoto iniciava a recepção.

Sakura voltou trajando um quimono vermelho, com uma maquiagem um pouco mais pesada marcando mais os olhos e deixando os lábios mais avermelhados, os cabelos agora estavam quase soltos ainda com enfeites em ouro. O Uchiha mudou para o quimono preto.

Quando caminhavam para a mesa do banquete foram surpreendidos por um grito:

_Sakura-san! –e uma figura de quimono verde pulou á sua frente. _Sakura-san, onegai não faça isso, não acabe com a fonte de juventude do meu coração se casando com outro. –seus olhos eram pidões.

_Chegou tarde de mais, baka! –um dos convidados gritou.

_Lee? –Sakura perguntou surpresa. Sasuke apenas observava pronto para dar a pena de morte aquele sobrancelhudo atrevido.

_Homens. –o Imperador chamou.

_Espere. –disse ao marido. _Lee, não convém mais ficar aqui, por que não vai pra casa antes que algo lhe aconteça? –sugeriu gentilmente.

_Não posso! Seria como arrancar meu coração e abandoná-lo. –Lee continuava cheio de paixão.

Sem paciência Sasuke bufou e os guardas não tiveram outra saída a não ser segurar o intruso esperando uma ordem do Imperador.

Sakura olhou para ele, que com uma expressão cansada ordenou:

_Prendam-no no calabouço até que se acalme depois o soltem bem longe daqui.

E assim os homens obedeceram. Sakura foi de encontro a Sasuke e agradeceu:

_Arigatô, por não matá-lo.

_Parece que você tem vários admiradores. –disse sem dar atenção ao agradecimento da esposa.

Depois do fim do escândalo e com o casal Imperial sentado á parte mais elevada da mesa, o banquete foi servido.

Alguns convidados iam até a frente deles e os reverenciava. Um loiro acompanhado de uma ruiva foram os primeiros seguidos de um outro loiro bem sorridente.

_Este é Namikaze Minato, dono de um dos principais feudos, sua mulher Kushina e aquele é o filho baka deles Naruto. –apresentou discretamente á rosada.

Mais três pessoas se apresentaram, aqueles Sakura já conhecia eram Hiashi, Neji e Hinata Hyuga.

Um homem sozinho apareceu dessa vez, tinha cabelos prateados, mas não dava para saber se era velho, uma máscara lhe cobria quase todo o rosto deixando apenas um olho á mostra, ele se curvou e mesmo não mostrando todo o rosto Sakura ficou sem graça com a maneira como ele lhe olhava, parecia estar vendo um fantasma do passado.

_Esse é Hatake Kakashi, senhor feudal.

Outras pessoas de menos importância vieram, a maioria Sasuke desconhecia.

Mais tarde foi a hora de cortar o bolo, Sakura segurando a mão de Sasuke que com a faca na mão partiu a primeira fatia.

Muitos convidados já estavam bêbados quando o brinde aos noivos foi feito, Naruto como sempre falou de mais irritando o Uchiha.

Após mais uma troca de roupas, dessa vez trajes ocidentais e com um guarda-sol significando que são amantes, os noivos reapareceram.

Deram uma volta pelo Reino para que as pessoas celebrassem o mais novo casal Imperial se encantando com a beleza da Imperatriz. Ao voltarem Sakura entregou um buque de flores á Mikoto e Sasuke á Kurenai, dando fim as tradições e as celebrações daquele dia.

_ADEUS TEME! Bela noiva você conseguiu hein? –berrava o loiro escandaloso.

_Espero que esse adeus seja pra sempre dobe. –respondeu o Uchiha seco.

_Ah, quer se mostrar machão para a sua mulher né? Pode confessar que não vive sem mim, aliás, Sakura eu e o teme somos melhores amigos! –disse abraçando, ou melhor, o sufocando.

Ela se perguntava como alguém como Sasuke poderia ter um amigo daquele jeito tão... oposto quando foi surpreendida por uma fina voz:

_Parabéns Sakura foi lindo. –parabenizou Hinata.

_Menos o escândalo daquele esquisito sobrancelhudo. –dizia Temari, sua guarda-costas mal humorada.

_Adeus querida, por favor vá nos visitar. –despediu-se emocionada Kurenai.

_Felicidades irmãzinha, qualquer dia venho eu mesma te fazer uma visita, pois sei que irá sumir agora que se tornou a Imperatriz. –falou Ino.

_Claro que não Ino, irei sim mamãe. Obrigada por virem meninas. –falando com Hinata e Temari.

E assim Sakura foi levada a uma suíte para que pudesse se arrumar para a lua de mel.

_Tenho mesmo que fazer isso Tsunade? –perguntou com cara de nojo.

_Foram essas as ordens de Sasuke e bem, sabes como ele é. Por mais estranho que pareça, é algo normal entre marido e mulher. –disse com um sorrisinho fraco tentando acalmá-la.

_Sei não...

Sakura dessa vez entraria no verdadeiro quarto do Uchiha vestindo uma camisola preta coberta por um yukata da mesma cor. Os cabelos soltos e o perfume leve.

Batendo na porta levemente abriu-a devagar e entrou.

Lá estava ele apenas com uma calça preta em um tecido delicado, as feições perfeitas iluminadas apenas pelas luzes de algumas velas e um pouco da luz do luar que invadia o quarto por uma janela.

_Você demorou. –falou sem olhá-la enquanto se sentava no canto da cama.

Ela estava parada ainda na porta já fechada, quando ele fez um sinal com a mão para que viesse até ele. A rosada obedeceu, não era a primeira vez que se deitaria com Sasuke, mas nessa em especial estava muito nervosa.

Ficou diante dele que tirou o yukata devagar, depois a sentou entre suas pernas e puxou-a para um beijo cheio de luxúria.

Segurando seus cabelos para trás para que pudesse ter seu pescoço livre para seus beijos e mordicadas. Ele mesmo desceu as alças de sua camisola, fazendo que seu colo ficasse á mostra para que pudesse apreciar e tocar seus seios.

_Agora me mostre o que Tsunade lhe ensinou. –sussurrou em seu ouvido e pôde perceber que ele se divertira com aquilo.

Sakura levantou-se tirando totalmente sua camisola e a calça e a cueca box preta do Uchiha, preferindo não olhar em seu rosto que provavelmente estaria estampado com aquele sorriso sarcástico que só ele sabia dar.

Agachou-se entre as pernas dele primeiro massageando depois lambendo e chupando seu membro, ouvia os roucos gemidos masculinos enquanto segurava seus cabelos. Não demorou muito e ele gozou.

Ela se ergueu enquanto Sasuke se deitou e puxou-a junto a ajeitando sobre ele, então ela compreendeu o que ele queria. Sentou-se sobre ele e com a ajuda do Uchiha com uma mão de cada lado de seus quadris começou com movimentos de sobe e desce.

Pouco depois ele rolou invertendo as posições, com as coxas dela envolvendo sua cintura, penetrou-lhe com vontade até que os dois chegaram ao seu limite.

Deitou-se ao lado dela ofegante, mas logo depois adormeceu envolvido pelos delicados braços femininos.


	12. Revelação

Espreguiçou-se e esbarrou em algo, abrira os olhos lentamente e viu que pela primeira vez Sasuke ainda dormia á seu lado pela manhã. Era lindo, parecia uma criança de expressões serenas e tranquilas.

Teve o cuidado de se levantar devagar, não queria despertá-lo de seu sono profundo.

Foi até o banheiro enrolada em um lençol branco, preparou a banheira e entrou na água morna fechando os olhos. Ouviu barulhos e sentiu leves ondulações na água, ao abrir os olhos lá estava seu marido com uma cara de sono.

_Desculpe não queria te acordar.

Ele a olhou e puxou-a para si fazendo com que ficasse em seu colo, frente á frente com ele.

Passaram muito tempo assim, mais até do que Sakura pretendia com seu banho, se beijando e acariciando.

Depois Sasuke apenas vestiu-se e ainda sem dizer uma palavra saiu do quarto. "Vai ver tinha se casado com um mudo" –pensou Sakura.

Quando saiu, ainda meio perdida na extensão do palácio foi chamada:

_Sakura querida! –era sua... sogra que acenava á ela sem parar. _Bom dia, venha tomar seu dejejum conosco.

_Bom dia.

Foram até a sala de jantar do palácio, era quase tão grande quanto o salão de festas, mas só haviam agora três pessoas sentadas á mesa e mais duas criadas.

_Bom dia Sakura-sama. –falou Itachi educadamente.

_Bom dia. –respondeu sem graça, não havia esquecido o que o cunhado havia feito no dia do casamento e pensou se iria ser um problema conviverem sob o mesmo teto, principalmente com os ciúmes de Sasuke.

O café da manhã foi silencioso, de vez em quando Mikoto lhe perguntava algo de Sasuke ou de sua família, mas o que permanecia eram apenas os sons de talheres.

Mikoto se retirou alegando que tinha que organizar um chá para esta tarde ainda, com algumas senhoras.

Itachi pediu que as criadas se retirassem, deixando ele e Sakura á sós. Ela estava tensa.

_Queria pedir perdão pelo que fiz no dia de seu casamento. –sua face era séria, porém diferentemente de Sasuke seus olhos expressavam arrependimento.

_Tudo bem...

_Prometo que isso nunca mais irá se repetir. Fiquei encantado com sua beleza, mas nada é maior do que o amor que tenho por meu irmão. Além do mais, não posso forçá-la a nada nem contradizer suas escolhas, espero sinceramente que o faça feliz. –disse por fim com um pequeno sorriso erguendo-se para em seguida se retirar.

A Haruno ficou surpresa, era muito nobre de sua parte lhe dizer tudo aquilo e mostrar que acreditava mesmo que ela poderia trazer felicidade á Sasuke, o que ela mesma não reconhecia.

Depois de terminar, foi conhecer um pouco mais o palácio quando encontrou Temari e o tal Shikamaru que havia lhe trazido ao palácio aos beijos em um canto mais escondido dos jardins.

Sakura pigarreou se divertindo com a reação deles, Shikamaru disfarçou rapidamente seu embaraço passando por ela e saudando a Imperatriz sumindo em seguida.

_Eu estava só... Já deixei bem claro aquele idiota que não preciso de homem nenhum, mas ele insiste em sair me agarrando por aí, da próxima vez cortarei sua cabeça. –dizia irritada.

_Não precisa me explicar nada Temari. –falou Sakura sorrindo, não a incomodava ver um casal juntos, ainda mais se se gostassem.

_Aonde vais? Acompanhar-lhe-ei.

_Não se incomode, só quero dar uma volta pelo jardim.

A loira concordou, mas só por garantia seguiu lhe de longe, se algo acontecesse á Imperatriz jamais se perdoaria.

A rosada estava sentada na grama próxima a um canteiro de rosas brancas tomando um pouco de sol e apreciando o vento que lhe bagunçava os cabelos.

Percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado, levantou o olhar com dificuldade por causa do sol e pôde ver o mesmo homem da recepção do casamento, notava-se que estava sorrindo por baixo da máscara que usava.

_Ohayo Imperatriz.

_Ohayo... Kakashi-sama.

_Não, nada de sufixos. Seu nome é...

_Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Viu o sorriso do homem se desfazer para logo depois retornar á sua face.

_Puxa, és muito bela Sakura, me lembras de alguém. Também é muito graciosa, pude observá-la durante a cerimônia ontem e suas belas maneiras. Sasuke tem bom gosto, apesar de tudo.

_Arigatô. Minha mãe sempre fez questão de que soubesse me comportar bem. –respondeu sem graça.

_Devo dizer que ela fez um belo trabalho. Tenho que ir, tenho uma reunião com seu marido, foi bom conversar com você Sakura. Até.

Ela apenas acenou e sorriu em resposta, algo nele estava escondendo suas reais emoções naquele momento, pôde sentir.

Mentiu sobre ter que falar com Sasuke, mas precisava de uma desculpa para estar ali e pôde sentir que estava certo, bastava confirmar sua hipótese: "Haruno...".

Ino estava deitada no parapeito da baixa janela quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, a mãe estava lavando a louça então ela mesma foi abrir:

_Sim? –perguntou direta ao homem mascarado á sua frente.

_Sua mãe está? –perguntou educado. Havia falado com Shikamaru, que lhe respondera que a mãe de Sakura era Yuuhi Kurenai e lhe indicou onde morava.

_Vou chamá-la. –falou desconfiada.

Kurenai apareceu á porta.

_Me chamo Hatake Kakashi e bem... venho conversar sobre sua filha Haruno Sakura.

Pôde ver uma expressão preocupada surgir no rosto da mulher.

_Ah... Entre, fique á vontade. –disse dando licença para que ele entrasse. Não o conhecia, mas já ouvira falar dele. Herdeiro único das terras de Hatake, nunca mostrava seu rosto, escondido por uma máscara.

Ele sentou-se ainda sorrindo por debaixo da máscara.

_Ino, traga-nos um café. –ordenou a outra, que bufou e foi para a cozinha. _Do que se trata Kakashi-sama?

_Por favor, sem sufixos. Sakura me lembrou uma conhecida, a semelhança é impressionante, os olhos e até os cabelos cor de rosa. Ela não é sua filha biológica, certo?

_Não. Foi deixada á nossa porta com poucos meses de vida. –depois de parecer ter lembrando-se de algo, saiu e retornou com um pedaço de papel todo manchado nas mãos. _Nenhuma pista á não ser esse bilhete. –disse entregando o papel ao homem.

Não restavam dúvidas, jamais confundiria aquela caligrafia tão perfeita no bilhete que dizia: "Cuide bem da minha flor Haruno Sakura".

Já era noite, Sasuke saia de sua sala quando foi avisado que Kakashi estava lá. Estranhou a presença, mas foi ao seu encontro na sala de recepção onde estavam sua mãe, irmão e esposa.

_Por que pediu que eu chamasse Sakura, Kakashi? –perguntou Mikoto confusa.

O Imperador se aproximou, curioso com a situação.

_Vim esclarecer algo: á aproximadamente vinte anos atrás, eu que era um jovem me envolvi com a filha de uma criada do feudo. Nós nos apaixonamos, mas meu pai acabou descobrindo então despediu a mãe dela e as enxotou de lá, pois não queria que eu me envolvesse com ninguém que não fosse nobre. Eu só descobri depois, não tive como impedir, alguns meses depois um conhecido mensageiro me disse que Saeko, estava grávida esperando um filho meu. Foram anos procurando, mas nunca a encontrei. Então quando estive aqui em seu casamento, não pude acreditar: parecia estar vendo Saeko aqui na minha frente, com seus incomuns cabelos cor de rosa e os olhos puramente verdes. –fez uma pousa olhando diretamente para Sakura sem o sorriso de antes, apenas um tom sério em sua voz. _Fui até sua mãe Kurenai ainda hoje e ela me mostrou o bilhete que foi deixado com você na porta da casa dela, mal pude acreditar que era mesmo a letra da mulher que procurei todos esses anos e que por mais que não a tenha encontrado, achei você... minha filha.


	13. Reconciliação e Chantagem

Sakura permanecia estática enquanto Kakashi a olhava com um olhar esperançoso, Mikoto extasiada, Itachi surpreso e Sasuke sem expressões.

Confusa passou correndo por todos subindo as escadas.

_Ela só está surpresa Kakashi, Sakura vai falar com você só precisa do tempo dela. –falou Mikoto confortando o homem que ficou decepcionado com a reação da garota.

Os três observaram quando Sasuke subiu as mesmas escadas que a rosada havia seguido.

Ao tentar entrar no próprio quarto, percebeu que a porta estava trancada:

_Sakura abra essa porta!

Ouviu os passos dela até a porta e depois o barulho da chave sendo virada na fechadura, abriu a porta á tempo de vê-la se jogar na cama, ignorou-a e foi banhar-se.

Quando voltou ela estava do mesmo jeito que antes, esparramada na cama com os olhos fechados.

_Não te entendo. Pensei que ia ficar contente de descobrir que tem um pai, mas ficas aí com essa cara. –disse com a cara fechada afastando-a um pouco para que pudesse se deitar.

_É de mais pra minha cabeça processar assim de uma vez. Você queria o quê? Sempre soube que Asuma não era meu pai biológico, mas jamais pensei na hipótese de um dia encontrar o verdadeiro.

_Humpf. Que seja, só pense bem no que faz. –falou dando as costas á ela virando-se para o outro lado.

Sakura ainda ficou muito tempo acordada refletindo, Kakashi não tinha culpa de ter sido afastado dela, sua mãe provavelmente se viu sem saída, sozinha com uma criança de colo então a entregara para quem pudesse criar, provavelmente estava morta, já que Kakashi mesmo falou que buscou por ela todo esse tempo, mas não encontrara nada.

Daria uma chance á ele e apesar de tudo não podia deixar de admitir que seria bom ter um pai novamente, claro que jamais substituiria Asuma, mas ter mais alguém para lhe acolher.

_Vais aonde Sakura-sama? –perguntou a loira lhe seguindo.

_Resolver uma pendência, se quiseres podes vir comigo Temari.

_Mas é claro que vou, esse é meu dever. –falou com a típica pose militar.

_Então vamos. –disse Sakura dando um simpático sorriso.

Ao chegar, foi levada ao escritório de Kakashi que ao vê-la, levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e parou á sua frente, satisfação estampada em sua face.

_Queria pedir perdão por meu comportamento ontem, não devia tê-lo deixado daquela forma, mas fui pega de surpresa mesmo sabendo que era adotada.

_Entendo e o modo como lhe contei também não ajudou em nada. Então... será que podemos começar de novo?

_Claro. –confirmou dando um tímido sorriso.

O homem lhe estendeu os braços para receber um abraço, ainda acanhada aproximou-se lentamente e correspondendo abraçou-o fortemente.

_Eu não disse que sempre haveria um arco-íris depois da tempestade? Tudo bem que está casada com Sasuke, mas ao menos sua família está bem e agora tens um pai. –falou Tsunade lhe sorrindo.

_Tens razão. Mesmo aquele Uchiha sendo um insensível e que não se importa nem um pouco comigo, as coisas não estão de todas ruins, Itachi conversou comigo, pediu perdão e prometeu que jamais faria aquilo de novo.

_Mas sinceramente e você? Queria mesmo que o beijo jamais se repetisse?

_Deixe-me ver: entre beijá-lo mais uma vez e acabar tendo meu pescoço cortado por Sasuke, acho melhor não.

_Ou simplesmente porque você prefira os beijos do Uchiha mais novo? –Tsunade com um tom de brincadeira.

_Isso não... Olha, não prefiro nenhum dos dois.

_Sei...

Retornou á sede do palácio:

_Sakura, finalmente apareceu! Tens visitas. –saudou Mikoto.

_Irmãzinha, se é que ainda somos irmãs, o que foi fazer? Encontrar seu papaizinho? –a ironia dominava as palavras da loira.

_Ino! Que surpresa.

_Eu disse que viria. Mikoto-sama estava falando sobre as raras flores do jardim, por que não me mostra enquanto matamos as saudades?

_Certo, vamos então.

Sakura estranhou, Ino diferentemente dela não se importava com flores, talvez fosse apenas uma desculpa para saírem de perto de sua sogra.

Já no jardim, a rosada virou-se para ela:

_Como está a mamãe?

_Quem diria, você com essa carinha de santinha enlaçou os dois Uchihas logo de uma vez.

_Não sei do que está falando Ino. –estava confusa.

_Ah sabe sim! O beijo com seu cunhado bem no dia do casamento com o irmão dele. Que isso! Não se contentou com um só não? Ou queria garantir sua riqueza de qualquer jeito?

_Do que está falando? Não é nada disso, Itachi beijou-me aquele dia sim, mas já está tudo resolvido e eu já o perdoei.

_A é? E seu marido está ciente dessa reconciliação, ao menos do conflito em questão? Não posso permitir que o Imperador seja enganado debaixo de seu próprio teto. –ameaçou maldosamente.

_Não tenho nada com Itachi! Por que está fazendo isso, o que ganhas agindo assim? –estava desesperada.

_Você tomou o meu lugar! Mas que droga, o que ele viu em você?! Sempre foi a mais desarrumada, a mais ignorada por todos os homens e justo o Imperador se encanta por você.

_Eu desconheço a Ino que está á minha frente agora...

_Também pensei que te conhecia, até descobrir que seria capaz de qualquer coisa até me mandar de volta para aquela casinha minúscula só para que pudesse aproveitar esse luxo todo só pra si!

_Nunca! Fiz Sasuke lhe trazer de volta por nossa mãe, ele não me permitiria voltar.

_Quanto autoconvencimento hein? Se não quiser que seu castelo de areia desmorone diante de seus olhos é melhor que me coloque dentro desse palácio, use o mesmo truque que usou para me tirar daqui.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo. –perguntava á si mesma não acreditava como nunca havia visto esse outro lado da irmã.

_Já disse que não!

_Mas Sasuke, preciso de uma companhia.

_E quanto a minha mãe?

_Ela tem mais o que fazer, não quero atrapalhar as reuniões dela com as senhoras nobres.

_Chame Hinata então, se deram bem.

_Não vou fazê-la sair de casa ainda mais se não for à vontade dela. Por favor, Ino eu conheço e ela quer mesmo vir para cá ao menos uns dias.

_Não era você que não queria deixar sua mãe sozinha? Está decidido e não me amole mais: não permitirei que aquela vadia volte pra minha casa.

_Mas...

_Cale a boca e se retire logo, tenho mais com o que me preocupar.

Sakura havia tentado e por um lado agradecia por Sasuke não ter aceitado que Ino fosse sua dama de companhia, mas por outro tinha medo de que por isso ela contasse o que viu á ele, que provavelmente a mataria e acabaria também com a vida da irmã e da mãe.

_Ino, ele não permitiu.

_Você é que não se empenhou em convencê-lo. Não importa. Virei aqui todos os dias então, terei direito á todas as suas mordomias. Não vais se ver livre de mim assim tão fácil.

Ela nada disse estava espantada de mais para reagir e não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer diante da situação em que estava, sendo chantageada pela própria irmã. Se ela mesma contasse tudo antes talvez ele receberia melhor á notícia, mas Uchiha Sasuke era um homem imprevisível e não sabia qual seria sua reação. Por enquanto deixaria as coisas assim, talvez o próprio destino se encarregasse da escolha certa á fazer.


	14. Flagra

Estava tensa. Ino havia ido embora, mas prometendo que voltaria no dia seguinte.

Encheu a banheira de água e afundou-se nela, ficou muito tempo lá imersa em seus pensamentos.

Abriu seus olhos lentamente e lá estava Sasuke a observando, provocando lhe um susto.

_Você me assustou. –falou respirando lentamente para diminuir o ritmo das batidas de seu coração enquanto esticava o braço para alcançar o roupão, mas seu marido já estava segurando-o.

Corada ergueu-se da banheira e ele lhe estendeu para que vestisse.

_Como foi seu dia? –tentava inutilmente manter um diálogo com o Uchiha.

_Exaustivo. Há muitos devedores no Reino.

_Não é fácil arranjar todo o dinheiro que você cobra. –falou enquanto escovava seus cabelos.

_Está questionando minhas medidas econômicas? –seu olhar era desafiador.

_Eu vi a situação dessas pessoas de perto, sei que não é fácil sustentar uma família e ainda arcar com os impostos abusivos.

_Sem esses impostos o país não cresce.

_Sem renda para sobreviver pessoas não sobrevivem. –confrontou-o virando-se para ele.

_Até que para quem nunca teve que trabalhar você fala de mais. Eu não vou ficar ouvindo essas asneiras ou se não vou acabar perdendo a paciência. –disse ríspido saindo e batendo a porta em seguida.

Sakura não se arrependia, alguém precisava dizer algumas verdades á ele, fazer com que entendesse o sacrifício que os camponeses faziam para sustentar suas famílias.

No dia seguinte, logo ao amanhecer Ino chegou ao palácio:

_Ohayo maninha, já havia avisado que viria. Agora quero ter um café da manhã digno de uma princesa, ou melhor, de uma Imperatriz. –sorria.

_Só não apronte nada e terá tudo o que tanto desejas.

_Fique tranquila, ao menos por enquanto seu segredinho está bem guardado. –afirmou piscando.

Não queria deixar Ino sozinha, com medo do que ela pudesse fazer, mas diante de todos os absurdos que a loira lhe dissera queria mais era distância daquela cobra que sempre esteve ao seu lado e ela nunca percebeu.

_Que situação. Desde o momento em que pus meus olhos naquela garota sabia que não prestava. –falava Tsunade mais certa do que nunca.

_Pois é, e eu demorei todo esse tempo pra descobrir isso.

_Não se culpe, nem você muito menos sua mãe não tem culpa de Ino ter se tornado o que é. Algumas pessoas já nascem assim. A fraternidade não lhe permitia que enxergasse e ela também sempre soube disfarçar muito bem suas verdadeiras intenções. –lhe explicava á fim de amenizar o ressentimento da rosada.

Estava irritado, não dormira em seu quarto ontem. Além de aguentar as reclamações dos senhores feudais ainda tinha de ouvir as ladainhas de Sakura, ela não tinha base para falar desse tipo de problema. Resolvera sair mais cedo, não estava com sono, mas sua cabeça precisava de um descanso.

Entrou no quarto, sua esposa não estava lá, pelo menos daria para aproveitar o silêncio.

Surpreendeu-se com um lenço lhe vendando os olhos.

_Mas o que –disse já se preparando para se livrar, mas um som feminino se manifestou:

_Shiii...

Tentou tirar a venda, mas bateu-lhe na mão para impedir.

O que ela estava pensando, talvez quisesse lhe compensar por falar mais do que devia no dia anterior. Foi sentado na cama, a mulher foi para atrás de si lhe beijando o pescoço, descendo suas mãos por seu abdômen. Estranhou, afinal ela era sempre tão recatada e agora estava agindo daquela forma, mas faltava alguma coisa... o cheiro de cerejas que sempre se fazia presente no local onde ela estava.

_Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?!

Sentiu o corpo atrás de si se afastar enquanto tirava o lenço dos olhos e lá estava Sakura parada na porta de frente á ele. Levantou e virou para trás vendo Ino com um olhar raivoso para a irmã.

_Eu é que pergunto: o que essa mulher faz em minha casa?! –alterou-se apontando para a loira.

_Ino veio me fazer uma visita, mas não tente desviar o rumo da conversa. Por que ela está na nossa cama? –estava tentando conter seu descontrole.

_Ela me vendou, pensei que fosse você!

_Não tente inverter os papéis Sakura, o verdadeiro traído dessa história toda é o Sasuke!

A rosada olhou para ela desesperada, o moreno virou-se lentamente e perguntou:

_Do que está falando?

_Do beijo entre sua querida esposa e seu amado irmão no dia de seu casamento. –disse ingênua.

_É verdade o que ela está dizendo Sakura? –virou-se para a outra com os olhos fechados, visivelmente tomados pela ira.

Sakura desviou o olhar estava envergonhada, maior que o medo do que Sasuke faria consigo era a própria consciência lhe acusando de ter feito algo errado.

_Viu só? Ela não tem nem palavras para confirmar tal ato. Eu sim quero o seu bem, meu Imperador. –jogou seu veneno abraçando-o por trás.

_JÁ CHEGA! –pegou a loira pelos cabelos e foi a carregando escada abaixo enquanto ela gritava sem parar, a irmã os seguindo pedindo para que a soltasse.

_Que barulheira toda é essa? Sasuke o que está fazendo? –era Itachi juntamente com alguns guardas, que correram de encontro aos gritos.

O caçula apenas virou-se lançando a loira sobre o chão violentamente:

_Homens levem-na para o calabouço!

Eles obedeceram carregando-a para fora.

_Como pôde fazer isso?! Depois de me dizer todas aquelas coisas!

_Ao que se refere? –perguntou o outro confuso.

_Ino contou á ele o que aconteceu entre nós no dia de meu casamento. –informou Sakura terminando de descer as escadas ficando no meio dos dois.

_**_Eu realmente fiz isso sim Sasuke, mas lembra-se do que lhe disse naquele mesmo dia?**_

"_**_Está se casando com uma mulher de ouro, não faça nenhuma besteira e não a perca. –falou o mais velho.**_

_**_Você me dando esse conselho? Assumiu a derrota? –perguntou o outro.**_

_**_Apenas vi que ela tem um bom coração e se aceitou se casar com você, é porque lhe quer bem e é exatamente isso que quero pra você.**_

_**...**_

_Cheguei à conclusão de que não vale apena nos ameaçar ou estragar a confiança que temos um pelo outro por uma garota e eu... admito que a perdi para você. –continuou."

As palavras da conversa que tivera com seu irmão naquele dia lhe passaram pela mente.

_Pois é, você se lembra e disse aquilo exatamente porque havia a questionado sobre o motivo de aceitar se casar com você, mas ela não cedeu. A beijei e ela me afastou, vi em seus olhos que não queria aquilo e foi por isso que tive aquela conversa com você. Ontem mesmo a procurei, pedi desculpas e prometi á ela, á mim mesmo e agora aqui á você que isso jamais irá se repetir. Sabes que a palavra de um Uchiha nunca deve ser posta á prova porque tem valor e assim como você tenho essa palavra. Não a culpe nem a machuque, se tiver de descontar sua raiva em alguém, desconte em mim. Fui eu que a beijei assim como na primeira vez. –seu olhar assim como seu tom era decidido.

O mais novo olhou bem em seus olhos depois nos da garota, respirou fundo e subiu as escadas.

_Deixe-o sozinho. –aconselhou o outro a Sakura que o seguia com os olhos preocupados.

Ela acenou de leve com a cabeça enquanto o moreno sumia para o outro lado.

Sozinha, pôs se a pensar: não conhecia o Uchiha e não sabia até onde sua cabeça era inconsequente, a ideia de que ele lhe apedrejasse em praça pública lhe veio á mente, mas ela preferiu desviar esses pensamentos. E por mais que estivesse aflita, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida não conseguia sentir compaixão por Ino. Ela era pior do que imaginava além de contar o que vira ainda fora capaz de tentar seduzir seu marido, não que gostasse dele, mas acreditava que era natural sentir ciúmes mesmo em um casamento sem amor.


	15. Mães

Não havia dormido na noite anterior. Sentado na poltrona no meio do quarto estava refletindo sobre tudo o que aconteceu, Ino lhe enganando, descobrir que Sakura e Itachi haviam se beijando mais uma vez. Confuso, sua cabeça latejava e seus pensamentos se misturavam, estava prestes a gritar quando alguém bateu na porta.

_Sasuke querido, sou eu. –a doce voz de sua mãe se fez presente.

_Agora não mãe.

_Itachi me contou tudo o que aconteceu, deixe-me falar com você.

Ele foi lentamente em direção á porta e mesmo á contragosto abriu-a, voltando em seguida para a poltrona onde estava antes.

_Não fique assim meu bem, o que eles fizeram não foi o certo, mas precisa perdoá-los. Já se mostraram arrependidos. Seu irmão não vive sem você, Sakura no fundo o gosta. E eu nem preciso dizer nada sobre mim, certo? Não conte ao Itachi, mas sempre foi meu favorito. Te amo. –seu sorriso terno e os braços lhe puxando para um abraço, por um momento ficou observando-a depois procurou amparo nela.

Nem sabia há quanto tempo não abraçava sua mãe, talvez desde quando era criança e por mais que não gostasse de todo esse "grude" tinha que admitir que um abraço como aquele fazia muito bem.

_Sakura, que bom que veio filha!

_Mamãe. Estás bem?

_Melhor do que agora impossível. –respondeu com um sorriso encantador. _E quanto a você?

_Nem tanto. Vim para vê-la e para tratar sobre Ino.

_Mas ela não estava no palácio contigo?

_Sim, mas... mamãe ela foi presa no calabouço.

_O que?! Como assim?

_Ela tentou seduzir Sasuke, que ficou muito nervoso e a mandou para lá. Dói-me dizer isso, mas ela não é quem pensamos que é. Foi capaz de me dizer barbaridades, tem inveja de tudo o que eu tenho, ou melhor, o que meu marido tem.

_Ino sempre foi esperta, mas ainda sim minha flor, não podes deixar que façam isso com ela. Tire-a de lá e eu garanto que nunca mais colocará os pés no palácio.

_Farei o possível, mas diante de um Imperador inflexível como o Uchiha eu não tenho muita autoridade.

Quando a rosada voltou ao palácio já estava anoitecendo. Precisava daquilo, matar as saudades da mãe.

Ao chegar estranhou o movimento na entrada do palácio. Algo dentro de si dizia que alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido, juntamente com Temari que a acompanhava como sempre, encontraram Shikamaru em um dos cantos do jardim.

_O que está acontecendo? –perguntou a loira autoritária.

_Mikoto-sama... está morta.

_Mas o que? Como isso foi acontecer? –a loira estava incrédula.

_Assim como Fugaku, foi envenenada.

_Onde está Sasuke? –falou a rosada tentando aliviar seu desespero.

_No saguão central, eu acho.

Correu até lá. Chegou a tempo de ver alguns homens com roupas brancas, provavelmente médicos descerem as escadas com uma maca coberta por um lençol branco. O corpo, havia mesmo morrido.

Só então percebera os dois irmãos parados. Itachi chorava silenciosamente enquanto Sasuke continuava sem expressões. Foi até eles.

_Sinto muito. –Itachi a olhou com um olhar que apesar de triste mostrava gratidão, já o outro pareceu não ouvir.

Na manhã seguinte foi realizado o funeral, todos da capital, os nobres mais próximos de Mikoto estavam lá para se despedir. Kurenai também foi, estava inconsolável, não acreditava no que havia acontecido.

Sakura viu seu pai e lhe abraçou, mas permaneceu ao lado do marido o tempo todo, que até então permanecia calado.

O monge dirigiu em homenagem a falecida belas palavras, nenhum dos filhos conseguiram dizer algo e o povo se despediu da ex-Imperatriz.

_Foi vítima do mesmo veneno que matou o pai de vocês, uma substancia extraída de uma planta. É algo estritamente eficaz e de rápido efeito, em meia hora no máximo o corpo da pessoa é tomado totalmente. –informou Shizune, uma das principais médicas do país.

Estavam muito abalados, Itachi foi para seu quarto e ali permaneceu precisava ficar sozinho, processar a perda. O caçula ia fazer isso também, mas foi seguido por sua mulher.

O silêncio se instalou no cômodo, até que a rosada decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

_Não precisa ser forte o tempo todo, constituímos laços com as pessoas e quando as perdemos é normal que agente sinta a falta, sofra, sinta dor.

Ele permaneceu quieto e ela continuou se aproximando, pondo as mãos em seus ombros:

_Ninguém é forte o tempo todo e não será mal visto se derramar lágrimas, pois é humano, isso só demonstra que tens coração. –em seguida o abraçou.

O moreno não se mexeu, mas percebeu seus músculos relaxarem, então o levou para a cama e deitado em seu peito, pôs se acariciar seus sedosos fios ébano e ouvir o baixo choramingar masculino.

_Quem quer que tenha feito isso, irá pagar muito caro. –dizia sombriamente o Imperador.

_Primeiramente temos que descobrir quem é, depois pode descontar sua raiva. –observou o mais velho.

_Tenho meu suspeito.

_Quem?

_Não posso afirmar nada sem ter certeza, mas vou conseguir provas. –disse decidido saindo.

_Espera Sasuke, não pode sair assim sozinho na situação em que estamos.

_Não preciso que ninguém fique no meu pé, ainda mais indo para onde eu vou. –tranquilizou-o mostrando sua confiança.

O irmão mais velho não questionou mais, Sasuke sabia o que estava fazendo e era mesmo um habilidoso guerreiro.

Sua mãe não lhe saia da cabeça, devia ter ficado com ela, não podia tê-la deixado sozinha.

Mas não podia se culpar, não poderia fazer nada mesmo assim, talvez também se contaminasse com o veneno.

Levantou-se ainda cedo. Seu marido não havia dormido no palácio, depois de ter pegado no sono com ele em seus braços foi procurá-lo, porém Itachi dissera que ele havia ido procurar algo que comprovasse quem ele considerava o verdadeiro culpado da morte não só da sua mãe, como de seu pai.

Ficara preocupada desde então, o cunhado lhe confessou que também estava, mas que não podiam duvidar das habilidades dele, afinal não era atoa que era líder do exército.

E desde então permanecera quieta, foi falar com Tsunade por um tempo, mais até do que pretendia. Ao voltar o céu já estava totalmente escuro.

Não conseguia dormir, nem tinha fome. Estava lendo um livro para distrair quando sentiu que estava sendo observado.

Disfarçou fingindo não ter notado a presença estranha. Sentou-se na poltrona e sentiu a fria lâmina encostar em seu pescoço.

Foi tudo rápido de mais, em um momento seu pescoço estava quase sendo cortado por uma espada e no outro estava se desvencilhando e contra-atacando com uma adaga que sempre carregava consigo em uma de suas botas.

Com o movimento a única coisa que o oponente chegou á fazer foi um corte em sua bochecha. Percebia-se que era um homem e que estava totalmente coberto de preto, com uma única abertura em seus olhos escuros, tinha mais ou menos sua altura.

O inimigo investiu novamente, forçando a resistente espada contra a pequena faca, fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão. Aproximando-se o intruso ia dar lhe um golpe, provavelmente para paralisá-lo, mas foi mais rápido chutando uma de suas pernas, fazendo com que caísse no chão também. Jogou a espada para longe e deu um soco e antes que percebesse o invasor havia tirado uma fina e comprida agulha de suas roupas e espetado em sua coxa.

Sentiu aquela área ficar dormente, o misterioso homem apenas o derrubou correndo em direção á janela aberta e saltando de lá.

Se arrastando foi até o parapeito da janela e não viu nada, nenhuma sombra ou ruído.

Logo as outras partes foram ficando insensíveis, não conseguia chamar ajuda e assim sua visão foi ficando turva e escurecida até se apagar de vez, á tempo de ouvir alguém gritando seu nome.

_Itachi!


	16. Culpado

Correu até o corpo caído no chão, estava inconsciente e pálido. Gritou por ajuda e Temari apareceu:

_O que foi Sakura-sama?

_Chame Shizune ou qualquer médico que conseguir imediatamente! –ordenou com a cabeça do moreno apoiada em suas pernas.

Ficou ali por mais alguns minutos e logo a loira voltou acompanhada de Shizune que por sorte não havia ido embora, permanecendo no palácio para assegurar que a família real não tivesse nenhuma crise de estresse.

_Mas o que aconteceu Sakura-sama?

_Eu não sei quando cheguei ao quarto ele já estava desmaiado. –falou preocupada enquanto a médica examinava-o.

Temari pôs se a observar o quarto, algumas coisas estavam afastadas, pequenos respingos de sangue indicando que havia acontecido uma luta ali. Parou seus olhos em uma espada no chão, foi até ela. Uma katana muito bem feita e trabalhada, não era qualquer um que podia ter uma como aquela, era feita exclusivamente naquele país. O ferreiro que a fabricou, Chuli Cheng já havia morrido, suas últimas ferramentas foram feitas sob encomenda para o até então Imperador Fugaku e seus dois filhos. Ou seja, uma arma pertencente á um deles e o que comprovava sua descoberta eram as iniciais no começo da lâmina, as quais enxergou com dificuldade: U.S. , Uchiha Sasuke.

Mais tarde, Shizune foi falar com Sakura e Shikamaru que aguardavam enquanto ela examinava e tratava o Uchiha:

_Um pequeno ferimento na bochecha e um veneno injetado em sua coxa. O qual também é extraído de uma planta, porém diferente do usado em Mikoto. Esse paralisa o alvo rapidamente e se não removido á tempo pode afetar o funcionamento dos órgãos vitais, foi uma sorte tê-lo socorrido na hora certa Sakura. –diagnosticou a morena.

_Ouvi alguns barulhos e vim ver o que acontecia... Mais um atentado contra essa família.

_Não sabemos como podem ter se infiltrado, ninguém estranho foi visto, há algum tempo equipes estão buscando por todo reino.

_O que fazem de pé uma hora dessas? –falou Sasuke aparecendo do nada.

_Sasuke... Tentaram contra a vida de seu irmão. –falou de uma vez, porém tranquilamente Shikamaru.

_Como é que é?! –falou aproximando-se irritado.

_Invadiram o palácio e provavelmente depois de uma luta, o envenenaram, mas graças á Sakura ter chegado á tempo pude remover todas as substâncias sem problemas. –informou Shizune abaixando a cabeça. _Ele ficará bem, está dormindo e é assim que deve ficar até se recuperar totalmente.

_Eu ficarei com ele. –falou entrando na porta atrás deles.

Não questionaram, sabiam que nada impediria uma decisão do Uchiha mais novo. A rosada não pode deixar de admirar a ação dele, querendo proteger o irmão.

Na manhã seguinte estava sentado na poltrona olhando fixamente para o irmão quando alguém abriu a porta. Era Sakura, que foi ao seu lado colocando a mão em suas costas calmamente:

_Ele teve alguma reação? –perguntou sendo respondida pelo marido que apenas fez que não com a cabeça. _Onde estavas? Não avisou nada.

_Não é de seu interesse.

Ia falar algo em resposta, mas tinha que entender. Havia perdido a mãe e quase o irmão também, não podia criticá-lo diante da situação.

Nesse momento, Itachi se remexia abrindo os olhos lentamente. Os outros dois se ergueram aproximando-se da cama.

_Sasuke? –falou se sentando sentindo sua cabeça doer. _O que ocorreu?

_Não se lembra de nada Itachi? Deve ter sido atacado, usaram algo para lhe paralisar. –falou Sakura docemente.

_O homem de preto... atacou-me e... me espetou com algo. –afirmou tentando se lembrar do que acontecera.

_Você tem alguma noção de quem possa ter sido? –dessa vez foi Sasuke quem perguntou.

_Não, estava todo coberto.

Shizune adentrou o quarto:

_Me perdoem. Que bom que acordou Itachi-sama. –foi examiná-lo.

O caçula saiu do aposento sendo seguido por sua esposa.

_Você deveria descansar Sasuke, passou à noite toda acordado.

Estava distante, por mais que tivesse saído andando, ela não sabia se ele havia lhe escutado.

Itachi já estava recuperado, tinha boa saúde e não ficou na cama por mais tempo. Deu um depoimento ao Tribunal sobre o ocorrido juntamente com todos que presenciaram algo naquela noite.

Estava sentado na sala de recepção com seu irmão e cunhada quando uma criada veio anunciar a chegada de alguém.

Por mais que não estivesse para visitas, pediu que entrasse depois de saber que se tratava de algo importante.

O sujeito adentrou o lugar com passos lentos. Era o loiro de franja comprida Deidara, um dos membros da Corte, que assumira o lugar do pai depois de sua morte.

_Fico feliz em vê-lo recuperado, Itachi-sama. Senhora Imperatriz. –saudou-lhe beijando sua mão causando lhe um arrepio. _Imperador. –reverenciou-o.

_O que lhe traz aqui? –foi direto ao ponto, não gostava nem um pouco daquele homem.

_Vim interrogá-lo Uchiha Sasuke. –respondeu sorrindo.

_Sobre o que exatamente?

_Seu envolvimento na morte de seus pais e no atentado contra seu irmão.

_Mas o que?!

_Que história é essa Deidara? –perguntou o irmão alterando-se.

_Em todos esses anos, nós da Corte e o Conselho Nacional levantamos e guardamos provas contra o senhor. Por exemplo, no dia da morte de seu pai havias discutido com ele, desaparecendo em seguida, quando voltou ele já estava sem vida, além de sua frieza em relação à perda, mas desconsideremos esse último fato.

_Seu imbecil, o que está dizendo?! Por que mataria meu pai? –partiu para cima dele o segurando pelo colarinho de sua camisa exageradamente branca.

_Sasuke. Controle-se. –disse o mais velho os separando.

_Sempre foi ambicioso e seria capaz disso para conseguir o posto que hoje ocupa, como o homem mais poderoso do Império. Isso seria a causa mais apropriada. Mas voltando as acusações, foi o último a ter contato com sua mãe, embora não haja um motivo certo sobre o porquê faria isso. Agora ao caso de prova mais relevante: quando seu irmão foi encontrado inconsciente por sua esposa, alguém encontrou no local do ataque uma katana. Na lâmina, suas iniciais. Como novamente não estava presente no momento e o homem estava totalmente coberto não podemos confirmar nem negar nada. Além do que, ninguém estranho foi visto entrando aqui assim como nos envenenamentos.

_A espada deve ser uma falsificação. Eu jamais faria algo do tipo, mas já que me acusas que motivo teria eu para matar meu irmão?

_Itachi é o primeiro herdeiro, reivindicou seu lugar, mas pode destrona-lo se quiser. Além de ter corrido boatos de que vocês brigaram disputando a atenção da atual Imperatriz. –disse a última frase olhando para a rosada.

_Não sei como um rato como você sabe sobre tantas coisas, mas estou disposto ao que for preciso para provar que não sou culpado de nada.

_A justiça vê tudo. Mostre suas katanas então, prove que estão todas em seu devido lugar.

Sasuke o olhava com uma cara feia, o conduziu até seu salão de armamentos sendo acompanhado dos outros dois. Em um canto reservado ficavam suas armas, encomendadas ou dadas exclusivamente á ele.

Passeou seus olhos pelas ferramentas e pôde ver que um suporte estava vazio, sua katana feita por Chuli Cheng, um velho ferreiro havia desaparecido.

_Parece que falta uma, onde ela está?

Nada respondeu estava tenso, não havia a retirado de lá.

_Não está aí porque foi confiscada por nós. A prova, sua espada. Tem algo para comprovar onde estava naquela noite?

_Não preciso de um álibi, sei que não tenho nada com isso e não vou dar satisfações a um inútil como você. –falou com seu olhar vazio, ríspido.

_Sendo assim, terei de levá-lo preso para julgamento.

_Isso não me assusta.

_Certo então. GUARDAAS! –berrou e logo alguns guardas da própria Corte apareceram. _Peguem o Imperador, que agora estará ausente.

_Não pode estar falando sério! –contestou Itachi.

_Claro que estou. Á propósito, aproveite como Imperador, temporário ou definitivo. –falou dando um sorrisinho enquanto Sasuke era levado sem reagir.

Sakura não falara nada, mas estava pensando. Sasuke estava sendo acusado de assassinato e mesmo como o homem mais poderoso do Império estava sendo preso... não tinha lógica algo daquela espécie acontecer.


	17. O Verdadeiro Culpado

A notícia logo se espalhou. A população acreditou nas acusações e até mesmo os que gostavam de Sasuke, que eram a grande minoria, voltaram-se com palavras duras.

Sakura não estava gostando nada daquilo, no dia anterior quando seu marido foi preso, conversou com Itachi:

_Eles podem fazer isso? Quer dizer, o Sasuke é o Imperador. Além de não haver nenhuma prova concreta, a autoridade dele está acima do poder deles. –dizia indignada.

_O Conselho da Corte é formado por umas vinte pessoas, entre elas Deidara, Minato, Hiashi e até mesmo seu pai. São as pessoas mais intelectuais ou mais ricas do país. Eles fazem reuniões e quando a maioria vota á favor ou contra algo, a decisão é enviada ao Imperador, mas como o próprio era o réu, não tinha como questioná-lo.

_E quem irá julgá-lo?

_Além de jurados aleatórios, o principal juiz que temos hoje em dia é Nagato Pain.

_Você acredita que seu irmão possa ter feito essas coisas? –perguntou incerta.

_Claro que não. Sasuke pode ser o que for, mas não é um assassino, á menos que alguém que represente uma ameaça á ele, á mim ou ao nosso território. Provavelmente pela situação em que está não será condenado. Embora suspeito, de que meu irmão está sendo vítima de uma aliança. Naquele dia ele saiu em busca de um suspeito do assassinato de minha mãe, porém não sei de quem se trata.

_É mais sério do que eu imaginava. –mesmo não conhecendo o inflexível Uchiha Sasuke totalmente, estava certa de que ele não chegaria á esse ponto.

_Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama! –um dos guardas adentrava apressado.

_O que foi homem?

_Sasuke-sama fugiu da prisão de onde estava.

_Como? Quando?! –perguntou preocupado.

_Esta madrugada. Não entenderam ainda o que aconteceu.

_Agora sim! Irão pensar que ele é culpado. Não podia ter feito isso. –se lamentava a mulher inconformada.

Estava muito abalada, o Uchiha havia fugido e estava escondendo algo muito importante.

Mas agora ia cumprir o que prometera á mãe: soltar Ino.

_Sakura-sama, tem certeza que quer isso? –o responsável pelo calabouço lhe perguntou.

_Tenho.

O homem então a soltou de suas algemas, deixando-a na ala de entrada do calabouço como a Imperatriz havia lhe pedido.

_Soube que seu maridinho foi preso, agora está botando as manguinhas de fora? Já foi para a cama com o Itachi? Diga a verdade: foi você que tentou mata-lo, não foi? –a loira falava entusiasmada.

_Não diga asneiras. Alguém como você deveria apodrecer nesse calabouço, mas prometi a mamãe que a levaria de volta á casa.

_Você só se faz de boazinha, mas não me engana.

_Não preciso me fazer passar por algo que sou naturalmente. Diferente de você que finge ser quem não é, mas não me engano mais contigo.

_Só me diga seu segredo. –falou se aproximando da rosada chegando mais perto de seu ouvido. _O que uma vadia como você fez entre quatro paredes para deixar o Sasuke tão apaixonado?!

Ela não se segurou, não mais. Estapeou-a.

A loira só soltou uma risada partindo para cima dela também, puxando seus fios cor de rosa e dando uma joelhada em sua barriga. Sakura não se deu por vencida, segurando seus cabelos também, batendo a cabeça da loira na parede.

Dois guardas chegaram naquele momento, cada um segurando uma delas que insistiam em tentar se agredir.

_NÃO VOLTE MAIS AQUI! –gritou a mais nova.

A outra não teve como responder, já estava sendo arrastada para fora.

Mais tarde chegou a sede do feudo Hatake e foi saudada alegremente pelo pai:

_Minha filha, que bom que veio. –abraçou-a.

_Na verdade vim por tempo indeterminado. Com Sasuke desaparecido, é melhor que eu não fique sozinha no palácio com Itachi.

_Pois é, fui contra as acusações, mas a maioria prevaleceu.

_Tudo bem. Ele não fez nada disso mesmo, só não consigo entender o porquê de ter fugido.

_Talvez medo de ser condenado.

_Não faz o tipo dele. –respondeu ainda mais certa de que Sasuke tinha um motivo sério para aquilo.

Cavalgava pelos campos com um cavalo cinza. Coberto por uma capa negra com capuz seguia para seu destino relembrando o que aconteceu em sua visita a um "velho amigo":

"_**Foi saudado pelos guardas, mas caminhava tranquilamente pelo salão, sem se importar com eles. Chegou a um salão bastante extenso, parando em frente á uma espécie de trono. Sentado nele um ruivo, que não mudara nada desde a última vez que o viu.**_

_**_Pensei que tinha lhe tirado tudo. –falou o moreno seco como sempre.**_

_**_Você pensou mesmo que eu não iria me reerguer? Sou Sasori, não me deixarei perder para um covarde como você.**_

_**Sasuke se aproximou rapidamente segurando o outro pela camisa cor de vinho que usava.**_

_**_Covarde? Você quem matou meus pais para me afetar ao invés de vir á mim diretamente e eu que sou o covarde?! –seu olhar era raivoso.**_

_**_Sempre se mostrou tão inatingível, não acredito que está triste por perder a mamãezinha.**_

_**_Pare de brincadeiras! Vou matá-lo!**_

_**_É mesmo? O crime que falta para que seja preso.**_

_**_Do que está falando?!**_

_**_Irá descobrir por conta própria. –disse sorrindo, se desvencilhando do aperto em sua camisa.**_

_**_O que faz um bastardo como você pensar que um dia ocupará o meu lugar?**_

_**_Exatamente por eu ser o bastardo. Quando eu estiver sob a terra das covas de você e Itachi como o Imperador irá se lamentar no quinto dos infernos. Mas agora se fosse você, voltaria para casa ou quando chegar lá pode ser que seja tarde de mais para seu querido irmãozinho.**_

_**O Uchiha olhou bem em seus olhos, desconfiado. Deu-lhe um soco e virou-se apressado, algo naquele aviso lhe dissera que estava falando a verdade e que seu irmão corria algum risco."**_

Maldito, era isso que Sasori era e pagaria caro por ter quase acabado com a única pessoa que lhe restara.

Sasori dormia tranquilamente quando sentiu algo frio em contato com a pele quente de seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos assustado e lá estava Uchiha Sasuke.

Levantou-se rapidamente, porém com as mãos erguidas, não era bom samurai e mesmo se fosse não ousaria duelar contra ele.

_O que faz aqui? –estava morrendo de medo, ao menos era o que transmitia.

_Como pôde ameaçar a vida de meu irmão também e ainda por cima comprar os membros da Corte para me acusarem?! Irá se arrepender de ter nascido infeliz!

_Não tenho culpa alguma. Culpe seu pai que traiu sua querida mamãezinha com uma cortesã de um povoado vizinho á capital. Por isso ele era tão contra as concubinas, vai ver tinha medo de cair em tentação pela segunda vez.

_Alguém como você não pode ter o mesmo sangue que o meu correndo pelas veias. Isso é apenas mais uma de suas mentiras!

_Acredite se quiser. Eu estou certo de minhas origens.

_Vou acabar com você agora mesmo. –falou percebendo que estava cercado de homens armados com espadas apontadas para si.

_Acho que não dessa vez. Eu que destruirei você, mas não aqui não quero sujar meu carpete. –disse o ruivo cínico.

Então os homens seguravam Sasuke e o levaram a uma pequena cela subterrânea.

Cercado por aproximadamente trinta homens recebeu o primeiro golpe, mas desviou facilmente contra-atacando com uma cotovelada na barriga de seu agressor, outra investida dessa vez de outro soldado e mais uma vez revidou. Porém foi surpreendido por uma rasteira e no chão não conseguiu desviar dos chutes, murros e pontapés que lhe eram deferidos. Fez o que pôde para proteger a cabeça e o rosto, mas era difícil, já nem sabia de que direção vinham, apenas sentia as pancadas acertarem lhe em diversas partes ao mesmo tempo.

Como se estivesse esmagado, era a sensação quando todos os golpes cessaram e pôde abrir os olhos e reparar no ruivo irritante que lhe olhava sorridente:

_O último golpe é meu. –disse dando um soco com toda a sua força, certamente aquilo deixaria uma marca roxa em sua face. _Agora o deixarei livre, para que o achem e possa pagar pelos assassinatos de seus pais e pela quase morte de seu irmão.

Com o corpo amolecido, sentiu-se sendo arrastado e jogado sobre a terra e o gramado molhados, chovia fortemente e de repente não sentiu mais nada.


	18. Salvação

Acordou assustada, havia tido um pesadelo. Nele Sasuke estava todo ferido e ensanguentado, mancando em sua direção. Não pôde deixar de se preocupar com ele, sua fuga e sumiço não podiam representar algo bom. Resolveu levantar-se, eram quase seis da manhã, foi à cozinha beber um copo d'água. Ao chegar lá encontrou o pai:

_O que faz aqui á essa hora? –perguntou surpresa.

_Ia perguntar a mesma coisa á você. –foi até ela, lhe abraçando e dando um beijo em sua testa.

_Tive um sonho ruim, desde então uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim, uma angústia.

_Está preocupada com o Uchiha não é?

_Sim. –respondeu refletindo bastante.

_E essa preocupação deve-se simplesmente por ele ser seu marido ou um cuidado de quem ama de verdade?

_Papai?!

_O que? Alguém como Sasuke se casar do nada, vocês não me convencem no quesito romance, são um casal estranho. –observou rindo por baixo da máscara.

_Podemos não ser um par convencional e Sasuke ser sempre como uma escultura de gelo, porém... é meu dever como esposa zelar pelo bem estar dele. –rebateu irritada.

_Está bem, já que diz. Mas mudando de assunto, veja como é lindo o pôr do Sol. –falou olhando para uma grande janela, admirando o horizonte.

_Realmente... é muito lindo. –disse se maravilhando também.

_Será que está vivo? –ouviu um sussurro próximo de si.

_Shii... –sentiu alguém colocando dois dedos em seu pescoço, como que para sentir sua pulsação. _Está vivo. –constatou.

_Ajude-me. Vamos levá-lo á nossa casa, ele precisa de cuidados. –falou a mesma voz masculina, porém esgotada de antes, devia ser um idoso.

_Certo. –concordou a outra pessoa, uma senhora.

Não conseguia abrir os olhos, só percebeu estar sendo erguido e colocado em um tipo de condução, uma carroça provavelmente.

Voltou ao palácio para se informar pessoalmente sobre o paradeiro do Uchiha:

_Nada. Tanto nossos homens como os responsáveis pela apreensão dele não o encontraram. Conheço a capacidade de meu irmão, mas essa situação já está me deixando realmente preocupado. Droga! Ele é tudo que tenho, não posso me dar o luxo de perdê-lo, ele me avisou que deveria ficar de olho em Deidara, provavelmente se não for o culpado, é o capacho direto. –Itachi estava nervoso consigo mesmo, Sakura não disse nada, mas sabia que ela não era a única com um pressentimento ruim.

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo passou dormindo, mas abrir os olhos foi mais difícil do que o normal, pesavam e ardiam muito.

Sorte que o pequeno quarto onde estava não tinha muita luz, só alguns raios de Sol que passavam pelas tábuas de madeira da janela.

Tentou se mover, mas a dor em suas costelas lhe forçou a desistir juntamente com a doce voz próxima á si:

_Procure não se movimentar muito, algumas de suas fraturas são mais graves que as outras. –só agora percebeu a presença da velha ao seu lado, sorria banguela, porém simpática e gentil. Não estava mais em mãos inimigas. _Você não me é estranho, me lembra a finada Imperatriz. –falou como se estivesse forçando a memória.

_Sou Sasuke, filho de Uchiha Mikoto e Imperador, até que um dia fui preso por algo que não fiz. –respondeu devagar e distante, com certeza havia soado rude, mas a velha apenas abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

_O Imperador acusado de tentar acabar com a própria família? Não se preocupe filho, logo a verdade virá á tona.

O moreno a olhou intrigado, nem lhe conhecia e fora capaz de abrigá-lo e cuidar de suas feridas, que deviam ser muitas.

_Mikami. Oh... ele acordou então. –um velhinho entrava no cômodo agora.

_Não vai acreditar, mas ele é o Imperador!

_O pequeno Uchiha? Como foi chegar nesse estado garoto?

Ele nada respondeu, Mikami quebrando o silêncio, decidiu intervir:

_Larga de ser enxerido homem! Sasuke-sama, por acaso, não quer que avisemos alguém de seu paradeiro? Manteremos o sigilo é claro...

O Imperador permaneceu quieto e quando ela achou que não diria mais nada, falou simplesmente:

_Sakura, minha Imperatriz.

_Está bem. Zitomi trate de avisá-la discretamente ouviu seu bode velho. –ordenou ao idoso parado á porta.

_P-pode deixar. –falou saindo.

Já faziam três dias que Sasuke havia fugido da prisão. Sakura mal conseguia dormir, aquela aflição aumentando a cada instante.

Havia ido falar com Itachi mais uma vez e como já esperava, a única coisa que ele confirmou é que o irmão continuava sumido do mapa.

Estava no centro do reino comprando flores, a ideia de reencontrar Ino não lhe agradava, mas estava apreensiva, com medo do que a irmã pudesse desrespeitar a mãe, quando alguém lhe cutucou, virou-se e deu de cara com um senhor já de idade:

_Pois não? –perguntou docemente.

Ele lhe reverenciou depois disse:

_Senhora Uchiha?

_Sem formalidades por favor, apenas Sakura.

_Tenho algo importante para tratar contigo, mas não pode ser aqui.

A rosada o olhou desconfiada, mas decidiu segui-lo acreditando que havia algo que ela realmente deveria saber.

_Eu e minha esposa encontramos seu marido muito machucado pelos arredores.

_Mas o que?! Temos que avisar Itachi.

_Não, por favor Sakura. Até que ele se recupere é melhor que isso permaneça em sigilo.

_Entendo. Vamos então! Leve-me até ele! –falou entusiasmada.

_Não seria arriscado demais? Com ele foragido?

_Por favor, essa notícia me deixou ainda mais aflita. –o brilho em seu olhar e sua carinha de menina convenceram o velho Zitomi a levá-la até o marido.

Foi conduzida a humilde cabana no meio de uma clareira, onde conheceu Mikami que a levou a um quarto. Lá espantou-se com a imagem que viu sentado na cama, estava Sasuke cheio de curativos e faixas lhe envolvendo principalmente o peito, os braços cheios de cortes e escoriações, porém o que mais espantava era seu rosto: estava com o olho esquerdo roxo e inchado, sua bochecha direita também estava escurecida e dava para notar ainda um pequeno corte na parte inferior do queixo, uma atadura lhe envolvia a cabeça.

_Por Kami! Sasuke o que aconteceu?! –falou desesperada correndo para o lado da cama.

O moreno desviou seu olhar para ela e pela primeira vez desde que o vira, viu seu olhar apagado como sempre, porém derrotados, humilhados e não pôde evitar sentir compaixão para com ele.

_Ele pediu para que disséssemos á você, espero que compreenda o porquê de ser algo tão confidencial. –falou a velha.

_Claro, muito obrigada Mikami-san por ter tratado dele, agora se permitir eu mesma o farei. –agradeceu grata.

A idosa deixou o aposento. Sakura então abaixou-se mais e tocou-lhe delicadamente a face para poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos ônix:

_Quem fez isso com você?

Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas abaixou o olhar e suas feições se entristeceram mais ainda.

_Tudo bem se não quiser me contar, só quero que saiba que não estás sozinho. –disse francamente e depois lhe abraçou, tomando cuidado para não machucar lhe ainda mais. E assim permaneceu por muito tempo, com o Uchiha em seus braços.

Estranho, há três dias havia dado uma surra no Uchiha e o abandonado em um estado deplorável, mas até então não tivera mais nenhuma notícia dele. Na Corte seu paradeiro ainda era desconhecido. Será que ele havia morrido e alguém sem reconhecer o cadáver enterrou-o em qualquer lugar? Seria até mais eficaz mesmo, de qualquer forma agora tinha que se preocupar com o mais velho: Itachi não podia contar com a mesma sorte pela segunda vez.

Após isso, finalmente assumiria seu devido lugar como herdeiro de Uchiha Fugaku, embora não gostasse desse nome, adotando o de sua mãe: Akasuna e não tivesse nenhuma das famosas características da família do pai, os olhos e cabelos negros, agradecia, mais um fator em que ele seria diferente diante de todos os Imperadores já existiram.


	19. O Plano

Despertou-se lentamente, estava deitada na cama e coberta por uma manta. Percebeu que estava só, mas aliviou-se vendo-o parado perto da porta de costas para si. Devia ter pegado no sono enquanto estava com ele.

_Estás se sentindo bem? –levantou-se indo até o moreno.

_É melhor você voltar, não quero que ninguém desconfie. –disse sem dar atenção à pergunta dela.

_Papai deve estar preocupado. Mas eu quero ficar aqui com você. –retrucou direcionando ao marido seu olhar pidão.

_Entendo sua preocupação, mas a pessoa responsável pelo meu estado não deve saber ao menos que estou vivo. Além do mais, preciso que entregue isto á Itachi o quanto antes. –falou lhe entregando um pergaminho.

Sakura olhou para o rolo de papel em sua mão, depois para o marido confusa, estava estampado em sua face que ele não queria que ela lesse o conteúdo. Então virou-se para se retirar, deviam ser umas sete horas da manhã, já que havia passado a noite lá.

Sentiu-o segurar seu braço:

_Arigatô. –pronunciou baixo, porém o suficiente para que ela ouvisse e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Sorriu em resposta saindo de vez do cômodo.

_Mikami-san, sei que cuidará bem do Sasuke. Preciso voltar á capital agora.

_Zitomi! –berrou a velha. _Leve Sakura até o Reino. Ande logo homem!

_Claro, claro. Vamos Sakura.

Então seguiu o senhorzinho até a carroça puxada por um velho jumento. Com sua ajuda, subiu e pôs-se a pensar: Sasuke estava diferente, mesmo que fora um agradecimento bem discreto, o máximo que seu orgulho Uchiha permitia, ele o fez... Estava estranho, talvez o que quer que tenha ocorrido o despertou um pouco para as pessoas á seu redor, não parecia o homem com quem se casara, mas então porque aquela tristeza em seu olhar frio e parado de sempre estavam-na fazendo se sentir tão incomodada?

Como combinado, havia seguido para o palácio primeiro. Lá encontrou Itachi na sala do Imperador. Era até estranho ver o cunhado com uma cara mais fechada que a do próprio Sasuke.

_Nenhuma notícia, nada! Mas que droga Sasuke! Aonde você se enfiou?! –falava sozinho enquanto a rosada apenas observava, logo Itachi sempre tão controlado, tendo uma crise como aquela. Motivos ele tinha...

_Eh... Itachi... é exatamente sobre Sasuke que vim falar. Ontem um velhinho veio me procurar dizendo que ele e sua esposa haviam encontrado seu irmão, então eu fui até a casa dele e bem... encontrei um Sasuke todo machucado, porém bem tratado pelo humilde casal. Passei á noite tomando conta dele e hoje ao amanhecer ele pediu-me para que voltasse e lhe entregasse isto. –concluiu estendendo-lhe o pergaminho. _Não sei do que se trata, ele não quis falar sobre o assunto.

Foi o desenrolando pouco á pouco, estava codificado. Uma linguagem que só os membros da família Uchiha conheciam, provavelmente fez aquilo caso Sakura decidisse abri-lo por curiosidade. Decodificando, se lia:

"_**Irmão, há algo que devia ter lhe contado á muito tempo. Dois anos depois de ter assumido o posto como Imperador, em um pequeno conflito que enfrentei um garoto chamado Akasuna Sasori veio á mim dizendo que era herdeiro de nosso pai também, pois era filho dele com uma concubina do palácio. Eu não acreditei, mas fiquei intrigado, então procurei a mãe dele, mas já havia falecido. Questionei Tsunade á respeito, no início estava indiferente, porém depois confirmou a versão de Sasori. Encontrei-o mais uma vez, nós duelamos e ele levou a pior, admitindo que estava por trás do envenenamento de nosso pai e prometendo que um dia tudo que é meu seria dele. Pus fogo em sua casa, acabei com tudo que aquele miserável tinha. Ficou sumido por muito tempo. Quando nossa mãe faleceu, sob as mesmas circunstâncias, imediatamente soube do verdadeiro culpado. Fui atrás dele mais uma vez, que disse, mesmo que indiretamente que sua vida corria perigo, quando voltei você já estava de cama. Compreendendo tudo e sentindo um ódio cada vez maior daquele ruivo bastardo, confrontei-o novamente, mas o covarde, ao invés de contra-atacar como um homem convocou uma equipe de soldados para me golpear. E foi assim que cheguei ao estado em que me encontro. Não se preocupe, as pessoas estão cuidando de mim aqui. Peço que fique atento, o próximo alvo é você, proteja Sakura também. Sasori deve pensar que estou morto, crie um boato, provas falsas, qualquer coisa que comprove que isso realmente aconteceu. Quando me recuperar totalmente, entraremos em ação e juro que farei aquele infeliz conhecer o inferno de perto."**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Leu atentamente e não pôde deixar de estremecer diante de tamanha revelação, como aquilo tudo passou por debaixo de seus olhos sem que descobrisse nada? Lembrou que Sakura ainda estava lá, o observando preocupada, provavelmente por causa de sua expressão. Sem saber até que ponto ela devia saber, resolveu contá-la ao menos o plano que o irmão havia lhe solicitado.

_Não me pergunte o porquê, apenas siga minhas instruções e preste bem atenção: teremos que simular a morte de Sasuke.

_Mas...

_Toda a nação, mas principalmente nós dois corremos perigo agora. Acredito que será mais seguro á você que fique no feudo de seu pai até que tudo se resolva, sem que ele desconfie de nada é claro. Tomarei todas as providências e anunciarei o falecimento ainda hoje.

Estava perdida em tantas ideias, não teve nem como contestar sobre esse tal plano, a única coisa que sabia era que a ameaça era maior do que pensava, só queria saber qual seria esta.

Eram quatro da tarde quando o Imperador substituto, Itachi convocou todos os moradores em frente ao palácio para um comunicado importante.

Da sacada principal via-se o moreno com olhos aparentemente vermelhos ao lado da garota de cabelos róseos que soluçava enquanto chorava.

_Convoquei-os hoje para dar uma triste notícia: meu irmão, Uchiha Sasuke foi encontrado morto. –pronunciou o mais abalado que pôde e pareceu surtir o efeito esperado, logo começaram os murmúrios da população.

_MAS O QUE ACONTECEU ITACHI-SAMA? –perguntou um homem no meio do povo.

_Não sabemos ainda as causas, mas foi encontrado um corpo totalmente carbonizado em uma cabana de caça abandonada da nossa família. Nas proximidades o cavalo usado na fuga da prisão e um broche com o emblema do Império Uchiha legítimo com as inicias gravadas, o qual tanto eu como Sasuke tínhamos desde que nascemos. Agora se me derem licença, não quero mais falar sobre isso. –não precisava pedir licença como Imperador, mas tinha que soar o mais desconfortável possível.

Sorte que um homem adulto havia morrido naquele dia, para a família, tristemente o corpo ficaria como desaparecido, mas era necessário um corpo de um homem adulto com em média a mesma altura que Sasuke para se passar por ele. Depois de zelarem pelo soldado perdido, para que ele pudesse seguir em paz, atearam fogo na velha cabana com ele dentro. O cavalo era semelhante, mesmo tom acinzentado e raça, o broche foi encontrado por Sakura depois de revirar todo o quarto Imperial.

_E agora Itachi, quando essa situação irá se resolver? –perguntou apreensiva, havia seguido todas as instruções sem nem saber onde iriam chegar com tudo aquilo.

_É aguardar até que Sasuke se recupere totalmente e organize a segunda parte do plano. Até lá nosso trabalho é manter essa mentira. É errado, eu sei, mas é por uma boa causa.

_Não vai me contar nada não é?

_Se meu irmão não lhe disse nada, não serei eu que o direi. Ele só quis preservá-la. Por falar nisso vá para o feudo de seu pai, mandarei guardas contigo. Não revele nada e fique atenta.

_Tudo bem então. Levarei mamãe comigo.

_E a sua irmã?

_Ino ficará bem sozinha.


	20. Encontro Inesperado

_Ainda não tenho certeza se deveríamos deixar Ino.

_Fique despreocupada mamãe. Ela sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinha. Por favor mãe, estou precisando da senhora, acabei de ficar viúva. –disse a última parte tristemente, de mentira, já que seu marido ainda estava vivo.

_Claro querida, só não entendo o porquê temos que ir para o feudo Hatake.

_Porque ele é meu pai e quero estar próxima das duas pessoas mais importantes para mim. Não me esqueci do que Ino me fez, por isso desejo a presença de vocês dois apenas.

_Precisa perdoá-la. O que ela fez foi errado, mas ela é sua irmã.

_Irmãs não fazem o que ela me fez. Mas mudemos de assunto, não quero falar sobre Ino, já tenho aborrecimentos demais.

_Vais morar aqui para sempre agora que está desposada?

_Gosto daqui, mas só se a senhora viesse junto.

_A capital é meu lugar querida.

_Vai acabar mudando de ideia também. –Sakura sentia falhar em sua missão como atriz, ainda mais com a mãe que a conhecia melhor do que ninguém, mas não podia deixá-la preocupada revelando o risco que podia estar correndo.

Chegaram ao feudo Hatake logo ao entardecer e foram saudadas amistosamente por Kakashi:

_Que bom que chegaram. Minha filha! –abraçou-a fortemente.

_Papai. Já conhece Kurenai, minha mãe?

_Sim, fui procurá-la para descobrir se você era mesmo minha filha. Seja bem vinda Kurenai-san.

_Arigatô.

E assim ficaram sorrindo uns para os outros como uma família feliz.

A notícia do falecimento de Uchiha Sasuke enchera seu coração de alegria, não podia ser melhor. Agora era só calcular o próximo passo.

Um de seus homens já havia checado, Itachi havia reforçado bem a segurança do palácio, então tinha que encontrar uma maneira de afetá-lo indiretamente. Com todos os membros da família mortos, a única pessoa que restava além do primogênito era a viúva de Sasuke. Que coincidentemente havia sido alvo dos interesses de Itachi também, mas a briga pelas atenções da dama não duraram muito tempo –"uma pena "-pensou Sasori, seria ainda mais divertido se os dois tivessem se matado por causa de uma garota, "uma pena que um deles já estava morto sem nem ao menos ser um grande desafio".

Talvez o irmão remanescente morresse de amores pela Imperatriz do caçula. Informando-se descobrira que ela se chamava Haruno Sakura e diante do grande choque de perder o marido havia ido passar uns tempos na casa, ou melhor, no palácio do pai, Hatake Kakashi.

Já havia escolhido seu próximo alvo, alguém mais fácil e porque não mais belo do que seu "irmão" mais velho.

_Está melhor minha flor?

_Na medida do possível sim. –respondeu entristecendo-se.

_Nunca compreendi como esse seu casamento começou, por que não me conta? –a mãe foi delicada ao tocar no assunto.

_Como já deves saber, Ino e eu fomos levadas ao harém do palácio. Tsunade encaminhou Ino á Sasuke primeiro, este pareceu não gostar muito das atitudes atiradas de Ino. No dia seguinte, fui levada. Não foi algo que eu quisesse que acontecesse, mas não tive outra saída. Inesperadamente Sasuke chamou por mim mais vezes e eu o pedi gentilmente que deixasse Ino voltar. Mikoto descobriu sobre mim e queria a todo custo me levar de volta para casa e foi aí que fui pedida em casamento. Como não era mais pura, provavelmente não conseguiria outro pretendente, então aceitei. –contou escondendo as partes mais dramáticas, porém ainda assim envergonhada.

_Puxa... E pensar que tudo isso é culpa minha, uma dívida feita por mim. Jamais deveria ter permitido que Mikoto cortasse nossos impostos. –o tom da morena era culpado.

_Não é verdade mãe. Só aceitou a ajuda dela porque estava sozinha, com duas filhas para cuidar, pensou em nós e fomos nós mesmas que pagamos essa dívida.

_Mas nada disso valeu. Descobri que minha estrelinha não presta e olhe só para você minha flor, não era feliz quando estava casada, agora que perdeu o marido então...

_Não se culpe por nada disso, muito menos por Ino, se ela é assim é porque era algo que já estava em sua essência, não podíamos mudar. Quanto á mim, não direi que estou contente com a situação nem que não me senti pressionada quando aceitei me casar, mas nada disso importa mais, o que está feito, está feito. –procurava acolher a mãe e desejava mais do que tudo esclarecer aquela situação, contar que seu sofrimento naquele momento era uma farsa.

_Você chegou a gostar dele?

_Mesmo Sasuke tendo sido sempre tão frio e distante, ele despertou em mim algo bom, o desejo de cuidar e de querer fazer bem aquela pessoa. Creio que isto não seja amor, apenas uma forma que eu tinha de estar perto dele. –respondeu enquanto se autoquestionava sobre o assunto.

_Talvez estivesse mesmo apaixonada, só não queria enxergar isso. –Kurenai observou sorrindo como se pudesse ver além de sua alma.

_O jantar está servido Sakura-sama. –uma criada chegava para lhe dispersar das palavras que a mãe lhe dissera.

Mais cinco dias se passaram, nenhuma notícia de Sasuke e mesmo que ele tivesse entrado em contato com Itachi, ele não diria nada á ela.

Estava cada vez mais difícil se distrair, cada hora parecia uma tortura. Sentia-se estranha ultimamente, nunca imaginou que diria isso, mas sentia falta dos dias no palácio.

O pai para atender-lhe um capricho, havia mandado plantar mudas de rosas brancas no jardim principal da mansão sede do feudo.

Foi ver como estava o trabalho com as rosas quando viu um homem, devia ser o jardineiro responsável.

_Ohayo. Tu és o jardineiro?

_Ohayo. Bem...sim. Sou Yuki o responsável pelos jardins.

Parecia bem jovem, Sakura pensou. Mas estava fazendo um excelente trabalho, logo as rosas estariam enfeitando o feudo com sua beleza e aroma inconfundíveis.

_Parabéns Yuki, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. –elogiou-o simpaticamente. _A propósito nem me apresentei, sou Sakura.

_A filha do senhor Hatake? A Imperatriz?

_Pelo menos eu era a Imperatriz... Quanto ao meu pai, sou filha de Kakashi sim. –respondeu sem jeito.

O garoto apenas sorriu, e ela pôde reparar melhor em seus olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos.

Sua mãe insistiu em dormir em seu quarto, porém Sakura a convenceu do contrário fazendo com que ela dormisse no cômodo ao lado.

Preparava-se para dormir, fechou a janela do quarto e foi á suíte para fazer sua higiene. Quando retornou a janela estava novamente aberta, estranhou e fechou-a de novo. Estava agora de costas para a tal janela quando sentiu alguém atrás de si lhe tapando a boca com uma mão enquanto a segurava pela cintura fortemente com a outra.

Seu coração parou de bater naquele momento, havia sido pega. Fechou os olhos com força na esperança de que fosse apenas um pesadelo, sentiu-se sendo virada e erguendo coragem para encarar quem lhe segurava, abriu os olhos lentamente não acreditando em quem via á sua frente naquele momento: Sasuke.

Não sorria, mas dava para ver a vontade que tinha de fazê-lo em seu olhar.

Recuperando a consciência e sua tonalidade normal, foi logo batendo os punhos no peito dele, esquecendo-se de checar se suas costelas já haviam se recuperado, enquanto reclamava:

_Mas que droga! Por acaso queria me matar? Como entrou aqui?

_Estás segura, não é qualquer um que passa por todos os guardas. –falou enquanto se afastava. _Mas não é atoa que sou o capitão do exército do Império. –apesar de serem palavras de alguém muito confiante de si mesmo, ele as pronunciava com a cara fechada e o tom de voz sério.

_Está curado? –perguntou totalmente recuperada do susto demonstrando a preocupação que sentia.

_Não teria vindo se não estivesse. –falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia até então.

_Vejo que melhorou mesmo... Então porque está aqui, veio testar a segurança? –disse a rosada fazendo biquinho e com as mãos na cintura mostrando sua decepção ao ainda se preocupar com aquele que era grosso com ela.

_Não só por isso. –falou chegando mais perto. _Não sabes o quanto anseio por teu corpo. –sussurrou a última parte fazendo-a se arrepiar, dizer que não o desejou nessas últimas noites seria mentir, agora sim acreditava que estava sonhando.

O moreno então a tomou em um beijo cheio de saudades e luxúria, que foi correspondido á altura.

Deitou-a na cama já se livrando da camisola rosa bebê que ela vestia. Enquanto Sakura suspendia a camisa dele também.

Em alguns segundos ambos já estavam totalmente nus, Sasuke saboreando com a boca e mãos a pele macia que tanto almejava, até que em um determinado momento ela inverteu as posições ficando por cima.

Não admitiu por muito tempo, sentando com ela em seu colo, que o provocava com mordidas e beijinhos em sua orelha. Penetrou-a assim mesmo, onde se amaram até o fim cara a cara, olhos nos olhos, enquanto Sakura repetia o nome dele como não fazia há muito tempo.

Deitados de lado se encarando. A rosada com uma pergunta silenciosa estampada em sua face.

_Dentro de alguns dias, tudo se resolverá. –falou o moreno como se respondesse aquela muda interrogação.

Naquele momento, o coração de Sakura estava acelerado e ela não pôde mais adiar o que sua mente já gritava há dias, falando quase num sussurro:

_Eu te amo.

Os olhos ônix se arregalaram e ele levantou-se bruscamente dizendo:

_Por favor, não diga mais isto.


	21. Desilusão

Sakura o olhava confusa enquanto ele se levantava procurando suas roupas pelo chão do quarto.

Depois de totalmente vestido, a olhou nos olhos por um breve momento antes de dizer:

_Não posso correr o risco de ser descoberto, adeus. –em seguida pulou pela mesma janela pela qual havia entrado.

A Haruno estava paralisada. Sua declaração fora espontânea, nem ela mesma esperava dizer aquilo, o que deve ter assustado Sasuke, porém mesmo não esperando uma resposta afetiva á altura, seu coração não pôde deixar de doer com as duras palavras do moreno.

O sono não apareceria tão cedo, sua mente tentava entender o porquê do Uchiha ter dito aquilo e lembrou-se do olhar de dor que estampava seus olhos ônix naquele momento.

Ao amanhecer e se olhar no espelho avistou seu rosto cheio de olheiras, se dormira duas horas foi muito.

_Está bem querida? –perguntou a mãe espantada com o estado da filha enquanto a rosada se juntava aos pais na mesa.

_Vou ficar. –respondeu cansada.

_O que posso fazer pra te ver sorrir novamente? –dessa vez era Kakashi que perguntava e Sakura sentiu que aquelas palavras tinham uma ponta de deboche talvez por ele ter falado como se dissesse a uma garotinha de oito anos de idade.

_Nada papai. Com o tempo vou me recuperar. –disse forçando um sorriso.

Terminaram a refeição em silêncio, ou quase, era impressão ou Kakashi e Kurenai estavam conversando animadamente como se ela nem estivesse ali? Talvez não estivesse mesmo, depois da noite anterior tenha deixado um pouco de si ir embora pela janela junto com o moreno que povoava seus pensamentos.

Para se distrair foi ao jardim onde encontrou o jardineiro Yuki mais uma vez:

_Não quero me intrometer, mas se me permite fazer uma observação estás triste hoje.

_Quem não notaria. –deu um sorriso sem graça. _Como já deve saber, perdi meu marido recentemente, ainda não me acostumei á falta. –o que não era verdade.

_Alguém tão linda como você não deveria ficar assim sofrendo. Tome, não é tão maravilhosa quanto você, mas já é algo para se comparar. –disse o ruivo gentilmente lhe estendendo uma pequena rosa branca recém-plantada.

_Arigatô, Yuki. –deu um pequeno sorriso.

_Agora sim, bem melhor.

Passaram a tarde conversando, o que fez bem á Sakura. Por mais que tivesse a impressão de que Yuki estava querendo flertar com ela, precisava interagir com mais alguém além de seus pais.

Quando voltou o jantar já seria servido:

_Posso saber onde esteve esse tempo todo? –sua mãe questionou com a mão na cintura.

_Estava ajudando o jardineiro a cuidar das minhas rosas.

_Sei... Vamos, Kakashi está á sua espera.

Depois de uma jantar descontraído foi deitar-se e dessa vez encontrou seu sono mais cedo.

O Uchiha era mesmo um sortudo, além do irmão mais velho reivindicar ao trono dando á ele lugar como Imperador direto ainda se casava com uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vira, se não a mais bela. Suas ambições mudaram e agora Sakura seria apenas mais um bem de Sasuke que logo pertenceria á ele, Akasuna Sasori.

Ao entardecer, alguém chegou ao feudo, era Itachi:

_A que devo uma visita do nosso Imperador? –saudou Kakashi amistosamente.

_Vim ver se está tudo bem com vocês.

_Sakura anda meio cabisbaixa, mas apesar de tudo está bem.

_Bem, será que posso falar com ela?

_Ela está no jardim, no centro da mansão.

_Certo, arigatô.

Quando se aproximou, viu uma figura de cabelo rosa dando altas gargalhadas, se aproximando mais viu o garoto de cabelos vermelhos.

_Desculpem incomodar. –disse serenamente para não assustar os dois.

_Itachi! Não há incomodo algum. Mas que cabeça a minha, Itachi este é Yuki nosso jardineiro, Yuki este é Itachi. –falou apontando-os um ao outro.

_É uma honra conhecer o Imperador pessoalmente. –Yuki disse e o outro apenas acenou.

_Yuki, será que pode nos deixar á sós? Tenho assuntos á tratar com Sakura. –pediu gentilmente se sentindo meio incomodo com o olhar do garoto sobre si.

_Claro, com licença. –o ruivo consentiu saindo, mas na verdade ficou á espreita em um pilar e como ambos estavam de costas, não o veriam ali.

_Sasuke já entrou em contato, nos reuniremos pela madrugada e no mais tardar amanhã após o pôr do Sol, logo ao anoitecer, poremos abaixo o atrevimento e todos os homens de Sasori.

_Que bom que esse pesadelo acabará logo. –comentou aliviada.

_O estranho é que ele anda sumido. Não se infiltrou no palácio e imagino que nem aqui, mas é difícil reconhecer um infiltrado sem saber como ele é. Não podemos vacilar em momento algum.

A Haruno apenas ouviu em silêncio.

_O que há com você? Parece mesmo uma viúva.

_Só quero poder respirar em paz novamente.

_É o que mais desejo também.

Não podia acreditar: como foi burro em confiar que o Uchiha havia morrido daquela maneira tão fútil?! Odiava aquilo, ser surpreendido em seu próprio jogo, cometer um erro na partida final.

Mas as coisas ainda estavam á seu favor, nem sabiam quem ele era, estava infiltrado e o mais próximo ainda da linda flor do Império. Deu vontade de rir, imaginando a cara de Itachi se soubesse que se encontrara com ele pessoalmente e nem ao menos tinha ideia disso.

Também havia outro lado divertido, saber que ainda podia acabar com Sasuke Uchiha: "será que ele tem amor por alguém nessa vida? Como o pequeno Uchiha reagiria ao saber que sua linda esposa está nas mãos de quem ele mais detesta?" –pensava se deliciando ainda mais com a situação, as coisas ficariam interessantes.

_Aonde vais minha filha?

_Vou a uma pequena tenda no feudo mesmo, Yuki quer eu vá para escolher outras variedades de rosas para o jardim.

_Está mesmo entusiasmada com isso. Que Kami-sama a guarde.

_Está tudo pronto então? –perguntou Sasuke ao mais velho.

_Sim, as linhas de frente já estão montadas, armas e suprimentos em seus devidos lugares. –informou o outro.

_Finalmente esse dia chegou, não vejo a hora de pôr minhas mãos em Sasori. –seu tom era terrivelmente ameaçador como alguém que ansiava por morte.

_Cuidado para não deixar esse ódio te levar a rumos piores do que já esteve. –aconselhou sabiamente o irmão.

_Vamos paritr. –disse sem dar ouvidos.

Chegaram ao esconderijo do Akasuna, um velho e sombrio castelo no meio de uma clareira.

Sasuke e seus homens adentraram o lugar sem se preocupar em serem notados, mas surpreenderam-se: depois de muito vasculhar descobriram que o lugar estava vazio.

No salão principal, onde havia um trono onde Sasori costumava se sentar havia um pergaminho. Itachi o pegou e entregou ao caçula, nele lia-se as seguintes palavras:

"_**Queridos irmãozinhos,**_

_**É com grande desprazer que venho lhes informar que não estarei aí para dar-lhes as boas vindas. Fiquei muito magoado em saber que meus irmãos estavam brincando de faz de conta e nem me chamaram para participar, ainda mais se tratando de uma falsa morte. Mas não guardarei rancor de vocês, por isso, resolvi mudar de jogo: que tal esconde-esconde? Procurem, cacem até chegarem á mim e quando esse momento chegar estarei esperando de braços abertos, dessa vez não sozinho. E aqui vai uma curiosidade: Quanto tempo uma flor de sakura demora para morrer depois de arrancada de sua árvore? Gostaria de saber...**_

_**De seu querido irmão caçula, Akasuna Sasori."**_

Depois de ler atentamente, a única palavra que saiu da boca do Uchiha foi:

_Sakura...


	22. Brincadeiras

Encaminharam-se diretamente ao feudo Hatake:

_Sasuke, você vai aparecer mesmo sendo considerado um morto? –perguntou sem jeito ao caçula que estava decidido, mas tinha de pensar bem antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde nossa farsa viria á tona. –respondeu seco.

Os guardas não pararam o grupo, surpreendidos com a presença do "falecido Imperador", logo Kakashi apareceu:

_Mas o que?! S-Sasuke!

_Sou eu mesmo Kakashi, é uma longa história. Preciso falar com Sakura.

_Ela não está aqui! –disse Kurenai descendo as escadas apressada. _Por que está procurando por ela? Por acaso é algo tão grave que é capaz de trazer um defunto de volta á vida?! –perguntou desesperada, como a pessoa inocente que era.

_Sasuke não morreu em momento algum Kurenai-san, mas como disse é uma longa história. Onde está sua filha? –Itachi falou mantendo a calma.

_Ela... saiu com o jardineiro para ver sementes de rosas para o jardim.

_Espere! Você disse jardineiro? O velho senhor que cuida do jardim foi para casa ficar com a família, saiu ao amanhecer. –informou Kakashi pensativo.

_Mas foi o que ela disse. Um tal de... Yuki, eu acho. –lembrou-se Kurenai.

_Não, nunca tivemos nenhum jardineiro, na verdade nenhum empregado com esse nome. –esclareceu o de cabelos prateados.

_Essa não. –lamentou-se Itachi como se se lembrasse de algo.

_O que foi irmão?

_Vim falar com Sakura e ela estava de conversa com esse jardineiro chamado Yuki. Estranhei o jeito como ele me encarava, mas ignorei...

_Como ele era?!

_Ruivo, olhos redondos e castanhos, estatura média.

_É ele. –afirmou o Uchiha mais novo.

_Mais um motivo pelo qual temos de encontrá-lo de qualquer forma. –afirmou Itachi.

_Será que podem explicar o que está acontecendo? –Kakashi perguntou confuso.

_Apenas acredite em minhas palavras Kakashi, jamais tentei nada contra a vida de ninguém de minha família. Esse falso jardineiro é Sasori, um desafeto meu. Ele quer me afetar, destruir tudo o que tenho por isso Sakura deve estar com ele. Não se preocupe, vamos trazê-la de volta. –falou Sasuke sério.

_Espere! Minha filha corre perigo? –o pai estava agora desesperado.

_Minha flor o que?! –Kurenai ainda mais nervosa desmaiando e sendo amparada pelo homem de cabelos prateados.

_Já disse para não se preocupar, cuide de Kurenai. –falou irritado partindo.

_Dará tudo certo Kakashi. –assegurou o mais velho para em seguida seguir o caçula.

Quando alcançou o irmão logo perguntou:

_E agora? Como faremos para encontrar Sakura e Sasori sem nem saber onde eles estão?

_Sasori é cheio de joguinhos e pegadinhas. Onde fica o jardim que no qual os encontrou conversando?

_No centro desta edificação.

Sozinhos, se encaminharam para o jardim, estava anoitecendo, mas não podiam perder tempo.

Olhando em volta não se via nada fora do comum, nenhuma pista. Ao fundo Sasuke avistou a cor rosa e se aproximando viu que se tratava de uma cerejeira.

Percebeu que havia um envelope pendurado em um dos galhos mais altos. Escalou com facilidade o tronco e retirou-o de lá.

Abriu-o e lá estava a desenhada caligrafia que passara a detestar:

"_**Muito bem! Já deve ter descoberto que eu estive debaixo de seu nariz o tempo todo, queria estar aí para ver suas expressões! Viu só? Estou sempre um passo á sua frente Sasukinho. Aqui vai mais uma advinha: é possível que uma cerejeira brote em um solo rochoso?"**_

_**De seu querido irmão caçula, Akasuna Sasori"**_

Itachi tomou o papel de suas mãos e refletiu atentamente.

_Onde... –tentava encontrar a resposta.

_Talvez esteja falando do Vale dos Lobos, é uma região rochosa e não muito propícia a receber visitantes. –o mais velho falou e a determinação se reacendeu nos olhos ônix de Sasuke.

_Onde estamos exatamente Yuki? –perguntou sem graça, já estavam em viagem há muito tempo, a escuridão já vinha á tona.

_Tenho um colega de profissão que possui as sementes de rosas mais raras que existem. Já estamos chegando. –disse sorrindo por fim.

Ao chegarem ao temido Vale dos Lobos caminharam sempre muito atentos. Os irmãos e mais uma pequena parte da equipe, cerca de cinco soldados.

E quando pensaram que estavam andando em círculos, eis que encontram uma casinha abandonada.

Sasuke apenas olhou para o irmão que já sabia o que ele queria pensava, possivelmente seria mais um cenário para a brincadeira de seu inimigo.

Entraram devagar e silenciosamente, estava escuro, porém havia uma luz que vinha de uma espécie de claraboia no teto que só deixou á vista um corpo de vestido e cabelos rosa pendurado por uma corda, como numa forca.

Mais que depressa o Uchiha mais novo atirou uma adaga na corda e deslizou a tempo de segurar o corpo que caía.

Mas sua preocupação logo se transformou em raiva: era um tipo de "boneca" muito mal feita por sinal. Todos se aproximaram confirmando que haviam sido enganados, menos mal, afinal, não era Sakura que estava ali enforcada.

Itachi percebeu que o irmão estava sem ação, provavelmente tomado pelo ódio, até ele já estava farto de todas essas brincadeiras estúpidas do ruivo. Abaixou-se e tirou mais um envelope das vestes da boneca, lendo em voz alta o que estava escrito:

"_**Ops, brincadeirinha! Desculpem, mas não pude evitar... Estou cada vez mais ansioso por nosso encontro! Espero que também estejam. Por isso vamos passar para a reta final de nosso quebra-cabeça: a cerejeira sobreviveu ao solo rochoso por uma pequena rachadura de terra fértil, pode agora suportar a ausência da luz do Sol?**_

_**De seu querido irmão caçula, Akasuna Sasori."**_

_Tomara que seja mesmo o fim dessa brincadeira infantil. –comentou Itachi após a leitura.

Logo ouviram-se passos, rápidos de mais para ser de pessoas. Uma alcateia de lobos famintos invadia a pequena casinha abandonada.

Os soldados se defendiam como podiam até que um veio pra cima de Sasuke que apenas fincou-lhe a espada ouvindo um choramingo do animal que agora agonizava, porém foi surpreendido com outro que saltou sobre si, mas logo foi derrubado por Itachi.

Algumas mordidas, patadas e alguns minutos depois estavam todos liquidados.

_Está todo mundo bem? –perguntou Itachi.

Os homens acenaram.

_Vamos logo encontrar aquele desgraçado. –ordenou Sasuke.

Yuki a ajudou a descer da carroça onde viajaram todo esse tempo. Depois de andar mais um pouco empurrou uma rocha e debaixo dela descobriu-se um tipo de alçapão de madeira, abriu-o e desceu as escadas estendendo as mãos para que Sakura o seguisse.

_Esse seu amigo mora debaixo da terra? –perguntou um pouco assustada.

_Por isso ele consegue as melhores sementes, graças ao seu contato com a terra.

A Haruno pensou em hesitar, mas que mal haveria nisso, não havia enfrentado toda essa viagem para não conseguir suas rosas, seguiu-o.

Logo entraram em uma parte onde, na qual se não soubesse que estavam em algum lugar abaixo da terra não acreditaria, era bem grande e a decoração branca predominava, parecia um palácio subterrâneo.

Chegaram a um ponto onde havia um trono. Ficou ainda mais confusa enquanto Yuki continuava a andar suspirando de cansaço retirando o chapéu que usava.

_Não te contaram nada não é? –perguntou á ela ainda de costas.

_Sobre o que se refere?

_Sobre o motivo pelo qual seu marido teve que se fingir de morto. –respondeu naturalmente virando-se para ela.

_Do que está falando?! –perguntou tentando inutilmente disfarçar seu nervosismo.

_Eu sei de tudo. Seu marido mentiu para fugir de uma pessoa, ou melhor, de mim, Akasuna Sasori.

_O que... Yuki?

_Por favor, esse não é o meu nome. Sasuke ocupa um lugar que me pertence, por mais que eu não goste muito da ideia sou um Uchiha também e logo serei o Imperador quando os dois outros herdeiros estiverem mortos.

_Você só pode ser louco! Vou embora agora mesmo! –disse saindo.

_Não, não vai. –e dois homens apareceram na frente de Sakura para barrar a saída.

O ruivo então caminhou até ela e disse lhe segurando delicadamente, apesar de tudo:

_No começo queria você apenas por ser a esposa do Uchiha, mas depois me encantei com seu sorriso, simpatia e beleza. É uma pena que ele seja tão tolo ao ponto de não perceber a perfeição em pessoa que tinha á seu lado o tempo todo. Ele te faz sofrer não faz? –falou olhando-a nos olhos, que por sua vez desviou logo do olhar que ele lhe lançava.

_Não sabe do que está falando. –estava irritada, o biquinho em seus lábios lhe entregava e não passou despercebido pelo ruivo que sorriu e pôs se a acariciar seu rosto.

_Não te forçarei a nada, mas porque não experimenta a sensação de beijar alguém simplesmente porque quer e não por fazer parte de seu papel como mulher? –falou se aproximando aos poucos, Sakura não desviou e então os seus lábios se encontraram.


	23. Confronto

Vagaram ainda pelo Vale dos Lobos, vasculhando cada canto na esperança de encontrar mais alguma pista, mas a paisagem era monótona, se localizar ali não era uma tarefa fácil.

Os primeiros raios da manhã ainda tomavam coragem para aparecer. Exaustos, resolveram parar um pouco para descansar.

De repente Itachi se pronunciou:

_Pensei que as brincadeirinhas já tinham acabado. – irritado e os outros ficaram sem entender.

Ele então levantou-se e caminhou até uma árvore na qual havia um bilhete pendurado. Sasuke e os demais soldados se aproximaram.

Uma espécie de mapa subterrâneo do local, "ausência do Sol... embaixo da terra" - Sasuke pensou.

_Não há tempo para descanso, dividam-se e procurem por uma entrada que leve ao subsolo. –ordenou o capitão.

Dois dos homens foram para a região leste, três para o sul e os dois irmãos para oeste, visto que já deviam ter percorrido todo o norte.

Ao encostar-se numa rocha para arrumar sua bota, Itachi reparou que ao lado da pedra havia degraus que levavam á algum lugar abaixo.

_Veja Sasuke!

_Encontramos.

_E agora? Esperamos os outros?

_Sakura pode estar em perigo e quero pôr minhas mãos em Sasori o quanto antes.

_Pode ser arriscado irmos sozinhos.

_Que se dane. –falou começando a descer as escadas.

Relutante, o mais velho o seguiu pelo caminho escuro que seguiam.

_Não! –disse o afastando. _Você é um louco, um assassino que só quer destruir tudo que pertence ao Sasuke.

_Corrigindo: tudo que é meu por direito, não tenho culpa se o papai Fugaku não era tão correto quanto parecia ser. –argumentava á seu favor.

_Isso não justifica, apesar de tudo ele era seu pai e ainda assim mandou matá-lo, sem falar em Mikoto que além de ter sido traída ainda foi covardemente morta! Não venha jogar a culpa nos ombros de alguém que nem entre nós está para se defender. Ninguém é mais culpado pelo que você é hoje do que você mesmo! –havia ficado indignada, como pôde se deixar levar por quem tinha a intenção de matar o homem que apesar de tudo, amava e aquele beijo só a fez perceber o quanto estava certa, ela não seria de mais ninguém a não ser dele: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasori ouviu em silêncio, com o olhar baixo para depois dizer com a voz fraca:

_Você não sabe o que é estar sozinho, a solidão muda as pessoas, desperta nelas ódio e ambições na inútil tentativa de tornar a vida um pouco mais feliz.

_Nunca estive sozinha porque tive pais que me acolheram e até uma irmã da qual eu prefiro nem pensar. E você que descobre que tem irmãos e ao invés de querer se aproximar deles quer matá-los? Quem está sozinho não rejeita companhia e não se esqueça de que essa solidão foi uma escolha sua. –falou mais calma olhando no fundo de seus olhos, tinha pena de alguém como ele, que nunca teve um exemplo, uma base em quem se apoiar e por mais que estivesse decepcionada com as pessoas depois do que passou com Ino não podia deixar de pensar se ele assim como ela, não teria mais volta.

_Não me deixe sozinho Sakura. Fique comigo. –pediu segurando seus braços levemente como num ato de quem implora piedade.

A Haruno ficou sem ação, mas não podia fazer nada, pelo menos não do jeito que ele queria. Percebeu que para ele, a única forma de ganhar a atenção que nunca teve era ganhar poder, pois quando se tornasse o Imperador tornar-se-ia o centro da nação.

E foi nesse instante de compreensão que pôde ouvir uma voz diferente da do ruivo.

_Sasori. –olhou para a entrada pela qual tentara sair mais cedo, os dois brutamontes haviam sido derrubados. Itachi tinha um olhar neutro, enquanto o caçula tinha a testa franzida diante de seu ódio naquele momento.

_Sasukinho, vejo que resolveu fazer uma reunião de família, até Itachi veio dessa vez. –ironizou soltando as mãos da rosada que estava estática.

_Onde estão as suas dezenas de guardas? Ou vai ser homem ao menos uma vez na sua vida e me enfrentar sozinho? –perguntou com seu sarcasmo de sempre o Uchiha.

_Já que se preocupa tanto com a presença deles. –estalou os dedos e de algum lugar ao fundo da sala saíram cerca de vinte dos seus soldados.

_Humpf. –então Sasuke correu para na direção do ruivo e de Sakura, mas os homens vieram para impedir sua passagem, empunhou sua katana e o primeiro que cruzou seu caminho teve o corpo dividido pela espada.

Receosos, contra-atacaram e mais uma vez gritos de dor foram ouvidos.

Por um breve momento Sasuke olhou á sua volta: seu irmão já havia se juntado á luta enquanto em outro canto, Sasori segurava Sakura pelo braço, esta observava tudo com os olhos arregalados, se quisesse já teria se livrado do ruivo visto que ele nem estava a segurando firmemente. Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por um homem de cabelos roxos acinzentados com uma foice na mão que a girava e lançava em seu rumo.

Enquanto isso, Itachi já havia derrubado vários até que um homem pulou á sua frente, com apenas os olhos á mostra reconheceu imediatamente, era o mesmo que o atacara naquela noite no palácio. Como se se reconhecessem naquele momento, as espadas se chocaram procurando derrubar o lado menos resistente.

Com poucos soldados ainda de pé, Sasori começava a se preocupar.

_Os faça parar Sasori, por favor! –pedia Sakura desesperada.

_Acalme-se, logo isso tudo irá acabar e poderemos ficar juntos novamente. –a rosada espantou-se com seu tom, era sádico, estava totalmente dissimulado.

O homem vinha girando sua foice em sua direção mais uma vez, porém apenas abaixou-se dando um chute em sua barriga o fazendo cair longe, depois foi só dar o golpe de misericórdia.

O outro moreno ainda lutava:

_Dessa vez é você quem vai cair! –falou decidido posicionando sua espada de uma vez... degolando o inimigo.

Todos já estavam mortos.

Levantando-se Itachi foi até Sasuke que estava diante de Sasori.

_Solte-a e quem sabe eu tenha alguma piedade de você. –falou sombrio tentando não demonstrar todo o ódio que sentia daquele homem.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse pegar a espada para posicioná-la no pescoço da rosada, não para matá-la, mas sim para que os dois Uchihas mantivessem distância, o mais novo já segurava seu braço enquanto o outro tirava a Haruno de perto deles.

_Você não irá escapar. –falou dando-lhe um soco, descontando o que havia levado dele á algum tempo atrás.

Caído no chão, seu oponente parecia um camundongo assustado se encolhendo.

_É um covarde mesmo e ainda tinha a coragem de dizer que era filho de um Uchiha. Vai chorar, agora que não tem nenhum de seus capangas para te defender? –suas palavras explodiam em sarcasmo.

Reergueu-se com muita dificuldade, mas foi por pouco tempo, Sasuke aplicou-lhe uma joelhada no estômago seguida por uma cotovelada na nuca.

_Agora sim está no seu lugar, alguém como você é pior do que lixo! –pronunciava com raiva enquanto lhe enchia de pontapés.

O mais velho observava tudo ao lado da cunhada, não podia intervir, era algo pessoal entre eles e mesmo sendo contra esse tipo de violência aceitava que Sasori merecia aquilo depois de tudo que havia feito, se não o matassem, ele os mataria.

Sasuke agora ia até sua espada, que largara no chão quando foi impedir o Akasuna e voltou-se calmamente para ele pronto para dar a sentença final: morte.

Descera a espada com ódio e vontade... até que sentiu alguém grudar o corpo em suas costas, segurando suas mãos junto da espada e dizendo perto de seu ouvido:

_Por favor, não faça isso!


	24. Enfraquecendo

_Não fique assim mãe, Ino sempre soube se virar muito bem sozinha. Deixe que ela siga seu próprio caminho quem sabe ela não aprenda a ser uma pessoa melhor. –forçou um sorriso para encorajá-la.

_Olhe só para mim, toda preocupada com uma filha que só me dá desgostos enquanto a melhor filha que poderia ter está bem aqui ao meu lado. Mas pareces infeliz, o que houve?

_Vim para ficar um tempo.

_Permita-me mudar a questão então, o que seu marido lhe fez?

_Envolve fatos muito sérios. O responsável por meu "sumiço" fez muitas coisas erradas no passado, inclusive é o mandante dos assassinatos de Fugaku e Mikoto. Porém mamãe, á mim ele não fez mal algum e pude perceber o quanto sua mente estava abalada. Sasori nunca teve ninguém, por isso agia daquela maneira. Eu implorei á Sasuke que não o matasse naquele mesmo momento e milagrosamente ele o livrou da morte. Só que meu marido passou a duvidar de mim, crendo que sinto algo mais que compaixão por Sasori. –terminou seu desabafo respirando profundamente.

_Posso lhe dar um conselho? Você se colocou no lugar desse tal de Sasori e compreendeu seu sofrimento, pois agora se coloque no lugar de Sasuke, acha mesmo que seria fácil lidar com o responsável pelo assassinato de seus pais, o qual quase matou também seu irmão e sequestrou sua esposa? Não pense que está sendo fácil para ele ou que é apenas um capricho, como você mesma disse é um assunto muito sério. –aconselhou sabiamente á filha.

Sakura ouviu atentamente e em seguida ficou pensativa, sua mãe estava certa. Sasori sofreu, mas Sasuke também passou por maus bocados por essas mortes e ainda por cima foi acusado injustamente por elas.

_Não fique brava comigo, mas eu também percebi que ficou diferente ao falar desse outro rapaz. –disse com o olhar avaliativo.

Sua mãe lhe conhecia melhor do que ninguém mesmo.

_Sasori... disse coisas que eu nunca ouvi de nenhum outro homem e foi o único que beijei além de Sasuke. –respondeu envergonhada corando.

_Está amando-o?

_Não! De maneira alguma. Acabei me apaixonando por Sasuke, só gostaria que ele me dissesse coisas carinhosas, que não fosse sempre tão frio. –disse lembrando-se de todas as coisas que já ouvira do marido.

_Quanto á isso deve ser mesmo muito difícil para ele. Fugaku, seu pai, a referência masculina era assim também, ele não gostava nem que Mikoto mimasse demais os filhos, acreditava que demonstrações de amor os deixariam menos homens, que bobagem. Mas além da genética dos Uchihas e a criação, deve ser o gênio de Sasuke, quieto e reservado. Lembro-me que quando criança ele era tão alegre e sorridente, logo também carinhoso e meigo, mas sempre menos do que Itachi, que sempre foi mais ligado á mãe. –falou lembrando-se com saudade do tempo em que trabalhara no palácio ao lado de sua falecida amiga.

Sakura sorriu diante daquilo, quem diria que um dia o Uchiha poderia ter sido meigo, carinhoso e sorridente! Pensando bem seria maravilhoso ter pequenos de olhos ônix e cabelo ébano correndo pelo palácio sorrindo. Mas antes de continuar com qualquer plano para o futuro, principalmente um que envolvesse o moreno teria que reconciliar-se com ele, e o faria no dia seguinte.

Estava agitado, desinquieto e por mais que sua mente lhe dizia que tudo estava se reencaminhando aos seus devidos lugares, sentia como se algo estivesse faltando.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Era ela. Sua extremamente bondosa e irritante esposa que ele mesmo "dispensara". Não costumava se arrepender de suas atitudes, mas porque será que sua consciência não o deixava em paz? Talvez tivesse sido duro demais, mas ela também havia errado defendendo com tanto fervor aquele que quase destruíra pela segunda vez sua vida. Não. Sakura havia ido muito longe e ainda permitira que ele a beijasse, era ingênua, Sasori deve tê-la manipulado, persuadido... seduzido. A ideia só o deixou ainda mais nervoso, então resolveu tentar algo que não fazia há muito tempo, na verdade desde que conhecera a rosada.

_Sasuke-sama me alegra saber que estás vivo. Como vai Sakura? Não a vejo há tanto tempo. –perguntou a loira sem pensar na situação.

_Sakura está com seus pais. –respondeu seco.

_Então, em que posso lhe ser útil? –perguntou agora ciente de que as coisas entre o casal Imperial não estavam nada bem. Será que Sakura quis ou o Uchiha se desfez dela?

_Traga-me uma bela moça, como antigamente.

Tsuande obedeceu, porém sua mente agora estava na rosada na qual ficara tão apegada por mais que estavam distantes ultimamente.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama olhando fixamente para a porta de sua suíte, adoraria que Sakura entrasse pela aquela porta e ele pudesse acabar com esse desejo, mas isso não aconteceria e ele não ia ceder, mesmo que a mulher que queria naquele momento estava distante de si.

Uma jovem entrou com o olhar assustado lhe encarando como se estivesse diante de um predador. Possuía cabelos ruivos alaranjados e vestia um yukata verde, era bonita, admitiu.

Levantou e se aproximou, a garota tinha a respiração descompassada, mas não tremia, notava-se que era determinada e sabia o que poderia sofrer.

Pegando-lhe pela nuca, quis beijá-la logo a fim de saciar o que lhe consumia. Mas não estava funcionando, seus lábios não possuíam o mesmo gosto e sua pele não emanava o aroma de cerejas.

Afastou-se, ordenando:

_Tire a roupa.

A garota sem pestanejar obedeceu. Retirou o yukata apressadamente.

Tinha um corpo bonito, até mais cheio de curvas, mas a textura da pele jamais se igualaria á da esposa.

Irritado e frustrado consigo mesmo, admitiu que não adiantava... não queria, ou melhor, não conseguiria ter outra mulher á não ser ela, a mais bela e unicamente sua: Haruno Sakura.

Retirou-se dando as costas á moça que ficou sem entender. Passou pelo salão em passos duros.

Tsunade foi ao encontro da garota que saia do quarto novamente vestida com o yukata:

_O que você fez de errado?

_Nada. Obedeci-o prontamente, mas ele mal me tocou.

A loira constatou então por sua experiência que ele sentia algo por Sakura: amor ou simplesmente desejo, mas era por ela que ele ansiava.


	25. Reconhecendo a Falta

_Não fique assim mãe, Ino sempre soube se virar muito bem sozinha. Deixe que ela siga seu próprio caminho quem sabe ela não aprenda a ser uma pessoa melhor. –forçou um sorriso para encorajá-la.

_Olhe só para mim, toda preocupada com uma filha que só me dá desgostos enquanto a melhor filha que poderia ter está bem aqui ao meu lado. Mas pareces infeliz, o que houve?

_Vim para ficar um tempo.

_Permita-me mudar a questão então, o que seu marido lhe fez?

_Envolve fatos muito sérios. O responsável por meu "sumiço" fez muitas coisas erradas no passado, inclusive é o mandante dos assassinatos de Fugaku e Mikoto. Porém mamãe, á mim ele não fez mal algum e pude perceber o quanto sua mente estava abalada. Sasori nunca teve ninguém, por isso agia daquela maneira. Eu implorei á Sasuke que não o matasse naquele mesmo momento e milagrosamente ele o livrou da morte. Só que meu marido passou a duvidar de mim, crendo que sinto algo mais que compaixão por Sasori. –terminou seu desabafo respirando profundamente.

_Posso lhe dar um conselho? Você se colocou no lugar desse tal de Sasori e compreendeu seu sofrimento, pois agora se coloque no lugar de Sasuke, acha mesmo que seria fácil lidar com o responsável pelo assassinato de seus pais, o qual quase matou também seu irmão e sequestrou sua esposa? Não pense que está sendo fácil para ele ou que é apenas um capricho, como você mesma disse é um assunto muito sério. –aconselhou sabiamente á filha.

Sakura ouviu atentamente e em seguida ficou pensativa, sua mãe estava certa. Sasori sofreu, mas Sasuke também passou por maus bocados por essas mortes e ainda por cima foi acusado injustamente por elas.

_Não fique brava comigo, mas eu também percebi que ficou diferente ao falar desse outro rapaz. –disse com o olhar avaliativo.

Sua mãe lhe conhecia melhor do que ninguém mesmo.

_Sasori... disse coisas que eu nunca ouvi de nenhum outro homem e foi o único que beijei além de Sasuke. –respondeu envergonhada corando.

_Está amando-o?

_Não! De maneira alguma. Acabei me apaixonando por Sasuke, só gostaria que ele me dissesse coisas carinhosas, que não fosse sempre tão frio. –disse lembrando-se de todas as coisas que já ouvira do marido.

_Quanto á isso deve ser mesmo muito difícil para ele. Fugaku, seu pai, a referência masculina era assim também, ele não gostava nem que Mikoto mimasse demais os filhos, acreditava que demonstrações de amor os deixariam menos homens, que bobagem. Mas além da genética dos Uchihas e a criação, deve ser o gênio de Sasuke, quieto e reservado. Lembro-me que quando criança ele era tão alegre e sorridente, logo também carinhoso e meigo, mas sempre menos do que Itachi, que sempre foi mais ligado á mãe. –falou lembrando-se com saudade do tempo em que trabalhara no palácio ao lado de sua falecida amiga.

Sakura sorriu diante daquilo, quem diria que um dia o Uchiha poderia ter sido meigo, carinhoso e sorridente! Pensando bem seria maravilhoso ter pequenos de olhos ônix e cabelo ébano correndo pelo palácio sorrindo. Mas antes de continuar com qualquer plano para o futuro, principalmente um que envolvesse o moreno teria que reconciliar-se com ele, e o faria no dia seguinte.

Estava agitado, desinquieto e por mais que sua mente lhe dizia que tudo estava se reencaminhando aos seus devidos lugares, sentia como se algo estivesse faltando.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Era ela. Sua extremamente bondosa e irritante esposa que ele mesmo "dispensara". Não costumava se arrepender de suas atitudes, mas porque será que sua consciência não o deixava em paz? Talvez tivesse sido duro demais, mas ela também havia errado defendendo com tanto fervor aquele que quase destruíra pela segunda vez sua vida. Não. Sakura havia ido muito longe e ainda permitira que ele a beijasse, era ingênua, Sasori deve tê-la manipulado, persuadido... seduzido. A ideia só o deixou ainda mais nervoso, então resolveu tentar algo que não fazia há muito tempo, na verdade desde que conhecera a rosada.

_Sasuke-sama me alegra saber que estás vivo. Como vai Sakura? Não a vejo há tanto tempo. –perguntou a loira sem pensar na situação.

_Sakura está com seus pais. –respondeu seco.

_Então, em que posso lhe ser útil? –perguntou agora ciente de que as coisas entre o casal Imperial não estavam nada bem. Será que Sakura quis ou o Uchiha se desfez dela?

_Traga-me uma bela moça, como antigamente.

Tsuande obedeceu, porém sua mente agora estava na rosada na qual ficara tão apegada por mais que estavam distantes ultimamente.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama olhando fixamente para a porta de sua suíte, adoraria que Sakura entrasse pela aquela porta e ele pudesse acabar com esse desejo, mas isso não aconteceria e ele não ia ceder, mesmo que a mulher que queria naquele momento estava distante de si.

Uma jovem entrou com o olhar assustado lhe encarando como se estivesse diante de um predador. Possuía cabelos ruivos alaranjados e vestia um yukata verde, era bonita, admitiu.

Levantou e se aproximou, a garota tinha a respiração descompassada, mas não tremia, notava-se que era determinada e sabia o que poderia sofrer.

Pegando-lhe pela nuca, quis beijá-la logo a fim de saciar o que lhe consumia. Mas não estava funcionando, seus lábios não possuíam o mesmo gosto e sua pele não emanava o aroma de cerejas.

Afastou-se, ordenando:

_Tire a roupa.

A garota sem pestanejar obedeceu. Retirou o yukata apressadamente.

Tinha um corpo bonito, até mais cheio de curvas, mas a textura da pele jamais se igualaria á da esposa.

Irritado e frustrado consigo mesmo, admitiu que não adiantava... não queria, ou melhor, não conseguiria ter outra mulher á não ser ela, a mais bela e unicamente sua: Haruno Sakura.

Retirou-se dando as costas á moça que ficou sem entender. Passou pelo salão em passos duros.

Tsunade foi ao encontro da garota que saia do quarto novamente vestida com o yukata:

_O que você fez de errado?

_Nada. Obedeci-o prontamente, mas ele mal me tocou.

A loira constatou então por sua experiência que ele sentia algo por Sakura: amor ou simplesmente desejo, mas era por ela que ele ansiava.


	26. Julgamento

Sakura levantou mais cedo naquela manhã, vestiu-se, fez sua higiene e desceu para encontrar seus pais á mesa:

_Bom dia filha! –saudou alegremente Kakashi.

_Bom dia querida, como passou a noite? –a mãe também lhe perguntava sutilmente.

_Bom dia pai, mãe. Dormi divinamente bem. –e então se juntou á eles para tomar o dejejum.

_Kurenai será que poderia me passar o pão? –o homem pediu como o cavalheiro que era.

_Claro, aqui está. –entregou-lhe sorrindo.

Era impressão sua, ou esses dois estavam sorrindo demais um pro outro assim como a claridade que iluminava seus olhos parecia ser maior. Talvez alguma coisa tenha acontecido, visto que ficaram um bom tempo sozinhos, Sakura ria com esses pensamentos. Seria realmente muito bom se seus pais ficassem juntos, ambos perderam as pessoas que amavam á muito tempo e mereciam outra chance de serem felizes.

_Do que está rindo querida? –sua mãe lhe observava curiosa.

_Nada não mamãe. –respondeu tratando de parar de sorrir daquela maneira.

_Bem, agora devo ir. –pronunciou seu pai.

_Mas já? –a morena lhe questionou.

_Aonde vai papai?

_Foi convocada uma reunião do Conselho, provavelmente Sasuke se pronunciará sobre as acusações recentes.

_Quero ir contigo, digo ao palácio. –era sua chance de encontrar o marido e esclarecer as coisas entre eles.

_Certo, então vamos.

Sakura ergueu-se imediatamente e antes que se retirasse a mãe a chamou:

_Sakura... boa sorte.

A Haruno lhe piscou em resposta e seguiu o pai apressada. Sabia o que devia fazer e não ia permitir que as coisas ficassem como estavam por sua culpa.

_Finalmente irmão, esse é o dia em que provará sua inocência e limpará sua honra. –dizia o moreno mais velho apesar de entusiasmado na medida que sua reservada personalidade permitia.

O outro em compensação nada respondeu parecia distante.

Chegaram, Sakura concordou que primeiro acompanharia o pai ao Conselho e depois iria ao palácio, apesar de tudo queria estar lá para ter certeza de que Sasuke seria absolvido.

Além de seu pai lá estavam Hiashi e Minato acompanhado pelo garoto que conheceu no dia de seu casamento... Naruto lembrou-se do nome.

_Eu? Não faço parte do Conselho, mas não podia deixar de vir. Embora não pareça Sasuke é como um irmão que nunca tive, não tem ideia do quão difícil foi ouvir que ele havia morrido, ainda bem que era mentira, mas mesmo assim não foi algo muito legal de se fazer comigo, demorei a me recuperar. –parecia envergonhado de assumir o quanto sentiu pela "morte" do amigo.

A sessão não havia começado ainda quando vê a chegada de mais um dos Conselheiros: era Deidara, o loiro que foi prender Sasuke, um sujeito estranho e nada confiante.

Mas ele não estava sozinho, acompanhado por uma moça loira... Ino! Não podia ser.

Deidara juntou-se a outros e assim que pode puxou a irmã pelo braço e logo a questionou:

_Mas o que está fazendo aqui Ino? Tem ideia do quanto mamãe ficou preocupada com seu sumiço?

_Ela não me pareceu preocupada quando foi com você para o feudo de seu papaizinho. –respondeu sarcástica como sempre.

_Fui eu que insiste para que ela a deixasse, você tinha que aprender a se virar sozinha, mas parece que não o fez. Esse homem não parece ter um bom caráter.

_Sinto muito se não são todas que tem a sorte de conseguir amarrar logo o Imperador de uma vez. Mas por enquanto me contento com pouco, o Deidara serve.

_Ino você não presta.

_O que? Cada um se vira do jeito que pode e o meu jeito é esse. O qual não deve ser muito diferente do seu, está casada até hoje.

Sakura a encarou com um olhar assassino, se pudesse dava mais uns tapas na face da outra, mas não queria atrapalhar nem tumultuar o Conselho.

A sessão começou, todos já estavam acomodados. No centro Nagato, o juiz. As laterais ocupadas pelos membros do Conselho, na região de trás espectadores, onde Ino se encontrava no lado oposto de Sakura.

O acusado foi chamado e o Uchiha entrou com seu olhar impenetrável de sempre, por um momento seus olhares se encontraram e ela procurou lhe transmitir forças para encarar o que viria.

Depois de dar sua versão dos fatos, os guardas entraram com Sasori que quando questionado sobre os acontecimentos apenas se recusou a falar.

Via-se o cenho dos irmãos Uchiha cerrado, os guardas partindo pra cima do ruivo quando de repente, ouve-se uma voz feminina:

_Esperem!

Todos olharam para os assentos de trás e puderam ver a garota de cabelos cor de rosa que continuava falando:

_Deixem-me falar com ele.

Deidara contestou:

_Não pode permitir isso juiz, ela é mulher do acusado e não está envolvida nesse julgamento.

_Se me permite dizer, devia conceder, já que Sakura foi sequestrada por Sasori e estava ciente de todos os fatos. –palpitou Itachi.

Nagato ouviu atentamente aos dois e disse em seguida:

_Aproxime-se senhora Uchiha.

Sakura caminhou até estar frente a frente com Sasori que a olhando com a decepção estampada em seu rosto começou:

_Porque não estava mais ao meu lado quando acordei?

_Não podia... meu lugar não era ao teu lado. –respondeu com pena, todo o salão estava em silêncio enquanto ouviam o diálogo dos dois.

_Por quê?! Por quê ele sempre pode ter tudo enquanto para mim não resta nada?! –referia-se a Sasuke.

_A vida não é igual para todos, alguns tem sorte das oportunidades e das pessoas que tem ao seu lado e mesmo assim não as dá valor, outras vivem afundadas na solidão á espera de alguém para tirar-lhes dali. A verdade é que tanto as oportunidades quanto as pessoas não podemos deixar que se vá, temos que correr atrás e aproveitar ao máximo cada uma delas. E é isso que deve fazer agora Sasori, agarrar-se a essa oportunidade, libertar-se de toda essa dor que carrega dentro de si e ganhar uma segunda chance. Por favor, contamos com você, diga a verdade. –pediu-lhe docemente olhando em seus olhos, em seguida se afastou voltando ao seu lugar.

Agora aguardavam a resposta de Sasori que inspirando fundo começou:

_Eu sou o culpado. Sabia desde pequeno que Fugaku era meu pai, minha mãe era ambiciosa e tentou tirar proveito disso o que o acabou com qualquer chance que eu tinha de ser reconhecido como filho dele. Vendo que eu não tinha mais serventia alguma, pois seu plano não dera certo, fui abandonado por minha mãe. Cresci sozinho enquanto meus meios-irmãos tinham uma família exemplar, riqueza e poder. Alguns anos depois e eu mandei que invadissem o palácio real e matassem o imperador envenenado e assim foi feito. Meu único objetivo á partir daí era assassinar os outros herdeiros e tomar posse do lugar que era meu por direito. Eu matei Mikoto da mesma forma, Sasuke sabendo de tudo me confrontou e quando voltou Itachi quase havia morrido também. Foi fácil acusá-lo por tudo isso.

_E como o fez senhor Akasuna? –perguntou o juiz atento a revelação.

Por um instante Sasori dirigiu seu olhar ao Conselho e continuou:

_Roubamos uma espada exclusiva de Sasuke, a que foi usada por quem atacou Itachi, depois a colocamos no lugar.

_"Colocamos"? A quem se refere?

_Deidara.

Um "Oh!" foi ouvido e o loiro levantou-se bruscamente, tentou sair mais dois soldados lhe impediram.

_Senhor Deidara. É verdade o que é dito sobre você?

_Claro que não! Esse homem é maluco! –gritava enquanto era levado á frente de encontro aos demais.

_Pois essa não é a primeira acusação contra o senhor. Mas por enquanto continuemos com o testemunho em questão, por favor, Akasuna prossiga. –ordenou Nagato.

_Sasuke foi prestar contas mais uma vez, meus homens o surraram, ele se deu como morto e eu acreditei. Me infiltrei no feudo Hatake como jardineiro para me aproximar da Imperatriz. Descobri a verdade sobre a morte do Uchiha, pouco tempo depois sequestrei Sakura não para lhe fazer mal ressalto, mas para atrair os dois únicos herdeiros até mim e acabar com eles, porém o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro e aqui estou eu aprisionado.

_Concorda com tudo o que ele confessa Uchiha?

Sasuke acenou, então pode sentenciar:

_Nesse caso, declaro o réu culpado e condeno também Deidara por conspiração.


	27. Admitindo

_Primeiramente, Uchiha Sasuke assumirá de volta seu posto como Imperador. A seguir citarei as penas, se tiveres alguma objeção a fazer, pronuncie-se. –declarou Nagato.

O moreno lhe acenou em resposta.

_Deidara, como as outras acusações que o envolvem não foram expostas, por enquanto aguardará seu julgamento em prisão.

_NÃO! ESPEREM, NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO COMIGOO! –gritava o loiro enquanto era carregado para fora do salão.

_Akasuna Sasori, devido á sua confissão e contribuição com o julgamento seu tempo de prisão será diminuído.

E assim o ruivo foi levado calmamente para fora, não sem antes lançar um último olhar para Sakura.

_Então sem mais delongas, declaro esta sessão encerrada. –decretou o juiz e aos poucos o salão se esvaziava.

_TEMEE! –gritou o loiro pulando em cima de Sasuke o abraçando. _Que bom que tu estás vivo! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. –falou com um sorriso enorme estampado em sua face.

_Jamais imaginei que diria isso, mas depois de todo esse pesadelo, é bom ter você por perto dobe. –confessou quase num sussurro para que o amigo não ouvisse, porém não teve como evitar.

_AAAAHHHHH! SABIA QUE DENTRO DESSE PEITO BATIA UM CORAÇÃO TEMEE! –berrou mais uma vez lhe apertando ainda mais.

Itachi apenas observava a cena sorrindo. Sakura não estava prestando a atenção, havia se encaminhado até a irmã que estava com uma expressão indignada no rosto:

_Está tudo bem Ino? Parece que o seu cavalheiro não vai mais poder te confortar. Será que agora vai aprender a não depender de homem nenhum e finalmente aprender a viver por conta própria, sim porque nem eu nem mamãe vamos lhe oferecer cobertura mais. –falou sorrindo, não adiantava Ino não tomaria jeito nunca.

_Eu não preciso de vocês! Falam de mim, mas são duas desocupadas também: mamãe se acomodou no conforto do feudo e você não faz mais nada desde que veio para esse palácio. Não sou a única desocupada da família, só não conto com a sorte que vocês têm!

_Sorte? Mamãe sempre deu tudo de si para cuidar de nós duas e se tratando de serviços domésticos, eu sempre fiz muito mais do que você. A verdade é que se não fosse tão dada e mentirosa, possivelmente seria você casada com Sasuke agora, o que se planta aqui se colhe. Agora se não tem mais nada a acrescentar, vá embora daqui! –falou nervosa, porém controlada afinal não queria que ninguém viesse se meter naquela discussão.

_Eu irei, mas não se esqueça irmãzinha, do que lhe digo: um dia vou conquistar tudo que almejo e mereço. –deu a volta e saiu com o nariz empinado.

Após isso os Conselheiros mais próximos foram convidados para um almoço no palácio e depois o Imperador decidiu fazer um pronunciamento oficial para todos os cidadãos:

_Finalmente posso assegurar que tudo está de volta á seus devidos lugares. Porém algumas coisas mudarão de agora em diante. Em um determinado momento fiquei muito debilitado, mas fui acolhido por um casal de camponeses que cuidaram e zelaram por mim. Percebi que mesmo em sua situação humilde, eles fizeram questão de dividir comigo o pouco que tinham. Graças á essas pessoas estou vivo e para mostrar minha gratidão não só á eles, mas a todos vocês que trabalham duro para sustentar suas famílias e contribuir para o crescimento do reino, á partir de hoje esqueçam as taxas e impostos. –terminou e deu as costas, enquanto os aldeões vibravam com a notícia.

Subiu ao seu quarto, respirando fundo. Havia sido um dia um tanto quanto conturbado.

_Bem-vindo de volta Imperador, parabéns por seu pronunciamento, fez a coisa certa. –era a Imperatriz que acariciava suas costas delicadamente.

_Sakura... –começou se virando para ela.

_Sasuke, me perdoe. Eu fiquei tão sensibilizada com todos esses acontecimentos que nem cheguei a ver o seu lado de tudo isso, o critiquei quando você mais precisou de mim...

_Shii... Não diga mais nada, eu que errei como sempre. Quero que volte, que fique aqui comigo.

_Diz isso porque se arrependeu ou porque teve medo que eu partisse para sempre? –perguntou sorrindo enquanto ele acariciava seus lábios com o polegar.

_Tenho que confessar algo, procurei outra mulher depois que foi embora.

Nesse momento os lábios da Haruno se fecharam e antes que ela pudesse desviar de encará-lo, lhe segurou pelos ombros e continuou:

_Queria provar a mim mesmo que não precisava de você, que qualquer outra me satisfaria. Mas me contrariando... eu não consegui, exatamente por ser outra e não você.

E pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, viu Sasuke Uchiha corado e realmente tímido por alguma coisa.

Não se contendo mais se jogou sobre ele, segurando em seu pescoço e lhe beijando. Sasuke não ficou para trás por muito tempo e logo tratou de aprofundar o beijo, sentindo o gosto doce da boca da esposa.

Recuaram ainda unidos até que se rebateram numa parede. Sakura desatou o nó do quimono masculino que Sasuke usava fazendo com que ele deslizasse pelas costas musculosas do moreno e pôde acariciar com as mãos seu abdômen enquanto sentia que seu quimono caía á seus pés.

Descendo os lábios pelo corpo da mulher, lhe espalhou beijos por toda região da clavícula, pescoço e colo. Parou um pouco ao mordiscar e apalpar seus seios.

Agachou-se e ergueu uma das pernas de Sakura até seu ombro lhe garantindo livre acesso a sua região mais íntima e pôs-se a saborear dela.

A rosada não tardou em atingir seu limite, seu corpo estava tremulo, suas pernas haviam perdido as forças, mas Sasuke logo a segurou nos braços para que não caísse. Então a ergueu e a apoiou novamente na parede para que pudesse penetrá-la. Agora os dois gemiam em um uníssono. Impulsionava-se fortemente sobre o delicado corpo, fazendo com que ficasse prensada á parede.

Cessou os movimentos por um momento, carregando-a até a cama e a deitando de lado. E ajeitando-se mais uma vez com os corpos colados, chegaram juntos ao clímax.

Sakura ofegava sobre o peito descoberto do marido, ele também mostrava-se aparentemente esgotado. Sorrindo o perguntou:

_Então... foi só por esse motivo que me pediu para ficar?

Ele lhe encarou sério, mas depois relaxou um pouco a expressão:

_Devo admitir que... também me fez falta o seu jeito irritante e esse seu sorriso bobo que estampas agora. –parecia uma criança emburrada ao ter de admitir aquele tipo de assunto.

O sorriso de Sakura se alargou mais ainda e ela o apertou mais ainda em torno de seus braços.

_Sa-ku-ra... não con-sigo res-pi-rar. –disse com dificuldades, então ela afrouxou um pouco o abraço sem poder esconder o quanto estava feliz com aquelas palavras, poderiam não ter sido tão significativas, mas em se tratando de Uchiha Sasuke elas tinham mais valor.

_Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun! –disse por fim sem se importar com qual seria a reação do marido.


	28. Surpresa

Dois meses haviam se passado desde o dia do julgamento e Sakura que estava se dando muito bem com o Imperador ultimamente, estava nesse momento visitando Sasori na prisão. Sasuke sabia disso e mesmo não gostando muito da ideia resolveu atender aquele pedido da esposa, contanto que Temari fosse junto e permanecesse ao seu lado.

Seria a primeira visita porque ficara insegura de pedir ao Uchiha antes com medo que ele desconfiasse dela e o bom convívio dos dois viesse por água abaixo.

Chegando lá, foi direcionada á uma pequena sala com uma mesa e duas cadeiras, uma na frente da outra. O ruivo foi levado até lá e sentou-se diante de Sakura.

_Pensei que não viria. –falou meio triste.

_Só agora que as coisas se acalmaram e eu tive coragem de pedir ao Sasuke que me deixasse vir.

_E ele aceitou facilmente?

_No começo não muito, mas depois viu que seria bom pra você, visto que está se comportando tão bem aqui. –seu tom era doce.

_Que bom que está aqui. É como um incentivo para que eu aguente até o fim da pena. Estou muito arrependido do que fiz e não vejo a hora de ser um homem livre de novo.

_E será em breve. Vejo que está mesmo diferente, seu olhar já não tem aquela ambição de antes.

_Eu despertei para a vida e devo isso á você Sakura, nada que eu faça será o bastante para compensar a paz e o alívio que você me trouxe. Obrigado de verdade.

_Não precisa me agradecer, apenas continue assim me dando orgulho. Fico feliz em te ver assim, venho te visitar mais vezes daqui pra frente.

_Eu estarei aguardando. –sorriu como uma criança.

E assim a Haruno saiu de lá. Sempre com sua fiel guardiã Temari ao seu lado.

_Então Temari, como estão às coisas com Shikamaru?

_Hum! Aquele baka passa o dia todo dormindo. Eu não tenho que aturar isso, mandei-o embora. –reclamava nervosa a loira.

_E não está com saudades?

_Bem... eu... estou! –admitiu desesperada.

A Imperatriz ria da reação da soldada, quando sentiu que suas vistas estavam embaçando, tudo começava a girar, não tinha mais forças nos membros até que tudo se apagou de vez.

Sasuke estava sentado em sua mesa lendo alguns relatórios quando seu irmão entrou no escritório:

_Atarefado irmão?

_Nenhum pouco. –respondeu irônico. _Porque ao invés de ficar aí parado não vem me ajudar?

_Deixe me ver... depois das melhoras que fez ao Reino, eu acho que merece mesmo uma mãozinha. –pegou um dos pergaminhos em cima da mesa e começou a lê-lo.

_Meu Imperador! A Imperatriz está inconsciente! –gritou um servo entrando bruscamente fazendo com que os irmãos se assustassem.

_O que houve?

_Ela voltava da prisão em visita ao Akasuna com Temari quando teve um desmaio no meio do caminho. No momento ela está em seu quarto sendo examinada por Shizune.

Olhou para o irmão mais velho e disse partindo em direção ao cômodo em que ela se encontrava.

_Se aquele ruivo tem alguma coisa á ver com isso eu o mato.

Sakura por sinal havia acabado de acordar, a médica guardava seus equipamentos com uma expressão neutra em seu rosto.

_Como ela está Shizune? –perguntou o caçula tentando disfarçar sua preocupação.

_Sadia, não há com o que se preocupar. Mas me responda Sakura, tem se alimentado direito, recentemente vomitou ou sentiu enjoos?

_Tenho me alimentado sim, porém antes de ontem eu passei mal no jantar, achei que tinha comido algo que não me desceu muito bem.

A médica se aproximou dela perguntando quase num sussurro por causa da presença dos dois homens.

_E o seu ciclo?

_Está atrasado uns dias, deve ser o nervosismo que o desregulou.

_Então já tenho um diagnóstico para sua esposa Uchiha. –a morena concluiu.

_E qual é? –perguntou intrigado, enquanto os outros dois á encaravam da mesma maneira.

_Parabéns, Sakura está grávida.

O queixo da rosada caiu enquanto Sasuke estava paralisado como uma estátua enquanto Itachi lhe batia nas costas:

_Parabéns futuro papai! Finalmente essa família vai aumentar.

A Haruno começou a chorar, estava emocionada. Ser mãe era um de seus maiores sonhos e o realizaria juntamente com o amor de sua vida, ajoelhou-se na cama puxando-o para um abraço, visto que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

_Mamãe deve estar dançando no paraíso agora por seu neto que virá. –comentou o mais velho lembrando-se que o sonho de Mikoto era ter netos.

Três meses depois e a gravidez da rosada já era evidente para todos. Estava visitando o Reino, as feiras e tendas dos camponeses que a saudavam e desejavam saúde á ela e ao mais novo herdeiro que viria.

Foi aí que viu uma loira muito familiar, era Ino que estava quase irreconhecível com os cabelos desgrenhados e vestida em trapos vendendo flores no mercado.

Ao ver a rosada correu em sua direção:

_Sakura! Sakura! Que bom te ver.

_Ino?!

_Por favor me ajude. Conheci um homem, ele me prometeu a vida que eu sempre quis. Nos casamos, mas descobri que ele é um chefe de uma quadrilha que rouba relíquias e outros objetos caros. Eu tentei sair de casa, mas ele não permite, diz que agora que me casei com ele, ficarei até sua morte ou caso contrário até a minha... Preciso escapar desse louco!

Sakura ia falar algo quando um jovem gritou:

_Ino corra, seu marido está vindo atrás de você!

E a garota como um raio, saiu correndo, fazendo com que Sakura a perdesse de vista. Quem diria, mas Ino não podia reclamar dos rumos que sua vida tomou, ela mesma provocara isso buscando um marido por interesse. Se sua mãe soubesse, faria com que Sakura a ajudasse e protegesse, mas essa não era a vontade da Haruno. Era duro, mas a irmã mais cedo ou mais tarde pagaria por tudo o que fez de um jeito ou de outro.

Na volta passou no harém para encontrar Tsunade, estava com saudades da loira:

_Fico tão feliz que você e o Uchiha finalmente se entenderam. Sabia que você era um anjo que traria paz aquele coração fechado de Sasuke. E a prova disso está aí em seu ventre.

Sakura sorriu, sentia-se mais leve do que nunca e verdadeiramente feliz.

Mais três meses e meio se passaram e agora Sakura estava que estava com aproximadamente oito meses já possuía um barrigão grande demais até para uma gestação normal.

Como sentiu antes, havia mesmo algo acontecendo entre Kakashi e Kurenai e como Kurenai já fora casada e os costumes não permitiam que ela se casasse novamente, se contentaram em reunir os amigos para um jantar na sede do feudo Hatake.

_E esse barrigão? Como o Sasuke está reagindo com a nova situação? –perguntou a delicada morena dos olhos perolados.

_Você nem imagina o quanto pesa Hina, ainda bem que já estou na reta final da gestação. Sasuke demorou para acreditar, ele nunca gostou muito de crianças, mas sei que será um bom pai. Fale-me de você, como anda as coisas com Naruto?

A Hyuga ficou mais vermelha que nem um tomate e sem jeito respondeu:

_Ele disse que me ama, que sempre me amou e só agora teve coragem de se declarar. Prometeu até que vai pedir minha mão á meu pai em breve.

_Que bom, finalmente vai ficar ao lado de quem ama e o melhor é que ele também te ama.

Nesse momento o loiro e o moreno caminhavam até elas enquanto discutiam:

_Pobre Hinata, ter que suportar você não será nada fácil.

_Se até você encontrou alguém que te ature. Não sei como Sakura-chan consegue.

As duas riam da situação, aqueles dois não mudavam sempre brigando como gato e rato.

_Filha! Como está nosso netinho? –perguntou o pai lhe dando um cálido beijo na testa.

_Ou netinha. –falou Kurenai não descartando a possibilidade de ser uma menina enquanto acariciava a barriga da filha.

_Menino ou menina, está chutando por dois aqui dentro. –confessou cansada, realmente estava muito inquieto.

_E vocês dois, quem diria em? –mexeu Naruto com o mais recente casal.

_Pois é, achei uma filha e de brinde ganhei um amor. –falou Kakashi sorrindo por debaixo da máscara.

_Assim você me deixa constrangida. –falou Kurenai ficando vermelha enquanto se olhavam nos olhos intensamente, via-se que realmente estavam apaixonados.

_Uh... MAS ESPERA AÍ! –falou Naruto se dando conta de algo. _SE KAKASHI NUNCA TIRA ESSA MÁSCARA, COMO VOCÊS FAZEM PARA SE BEIJAR?! –berrou diante de todos os convidados, deixando um casal muito constrangido, Hinata envergonhada pelo loiro, Sakura rindo e Sasuke segurando-o pelo pescoço como se fosse o estrangular:

_Naruto larga de ser baka, não atrapalhe o momento! –falou irritado com a indiscrição do loiro.

Se bem que ele estava certo, e de repente todos os convidados ali presentes se perguntavam mentalmente como eles faziam isso ou como era o rosto do misterioso Hatake por debaixo daquela máscara.

O casal Imperial voltou ao palácio. Estavam na suíte quando Sasuke percebeu que Sakura estava estranha:

_Está tudo bem?

_Na verdade, eu comecei a sentir umas pontadas, mas agora elas se intensificaram.

_Vou chamar a Shizune. –a médica havia ficado no palácio para garantir a saúde da Imperatriz e do herdeiro do trono.

_Não... Não precisaaaaaaah. –Sakura se encolheu sentindo uma forte dor e logo percebeu que algum líquido escorria por entre suas pernas, havia chegado a hora.

O moreno mais que depressa a ajeitou com cuidado na cama e partiu procurando pela médica nos corredores do palácio.

Ao chegarem Shizune logo foi checar a dilatação:

_É, está na hora mesmo. Vamos lá Sakura é hora de mostrar sua força. –falava enquanto instruía uma enfermeira aos cuidados.

Sasuke estava no lado de fora, estava nervoso com aquela situação tão inesperada.

_Que barulheira toda é essa Sasuke? –perguntou o mais velho aparecendo lá com uma cara de sono.

_Sakura está em trabalho de parto.

_Kami-sama! Vai lá Sasuke, não seja covarde. Ela precisa saber que você está com ela nesse momento tão importante.

O Imperador então meio incerto, entrou novamente no quarto e um estranho aperto no coração tomou conta de si.

Lá estava Sakura deitada fazendo força enquanto Shizune a incentivava a ir além.

De repente o som do choro do bebê foi ouvido e todos respiraram aliviados. A médica retirou o feto, felicitando a vida do pequeno menininho, o mostrando para Sakura que tinha gotas de suor e lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelo rosto.

O nervosismo em seu coração agora havia se transformado em compaixão. Compaixão pela pequena criatura que agora estava sendo limpa pela enfermeira.

Mas havia algo estranho, Sakura se contorceu em dor novamente e Shizune pareceu espantada.

A rosada impulsionava com força e outro choro foi ouvido, dessa vez vindo da outra criança que Shizune agora retirava –DOIS!

Dessa vez uma menina, aí sim a mais nova mamãe do Reino não se aguentou e desatou a chorar.

O papai estava mais uma vez paralisado como no dia em que descobrira a gravidez da mulher.

Uma família... agora sim depois de tanto tempo ele tinha uma família novamente, parecia um quadro de uma família feliz: Sakura deitada amamentando um bebê em cada seio, e Sasuke recostado ao seu lado.

_Que surpresa. Por isso que eu estava tão enorme e se mexiam tanto. –falava a mãe ainda cansada depois de tamanho esforço, Sasuke apenas ouvia, mas parecia distante. _Escolha o nome da menina e eu o do menino. –sugeriu.

_Mikoto.

_Que lindo Sasuke, sua mãe com certeza está feliz ouvindo isso. Eu o nomeio... Yusuke que será o maior Imperador que já existiu. –falou dando-o um selinho por fim.

_Sakura.

Ela virou-se para ele que continuou:

_Obrigado Sakura, por colocar essas duas luzes na minha vida e me apresentar sentimentos que até então eu não conhecia. Sempre fui arrogante e estúpido e graças á isso conheci você, mas você me transformou drasticamente e tem me mostrado a cada dia o quanto isso tudo valeu a pena. Obrigado por me amar e dar sentido á minha até então vazia vida. É tudo muito novo para mim –percebia-se que estava desconfortável e pela segunda vez vira Sasuke constrangido por algo. _Mas creio que o que sinto por ti é... amor. –falou sério como era, porém com seus orbes ônix olhando fixamente nos olhos esmeraldas, fazendo com que ela tivesse a certeza de que seus sentimentos por fim eram correspondidos.

E no final tudo havia mesmo valido á pena. Uma dívida que foi cobrada e teve como resultado o eterno enlace de dois corações que o destino teve o capricho de juntar da forma mais inesperada.

_**Fim**_


End file.
